The Woman in White
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Iroh and Korra have known each other for a long time, even longer then they thought. After harmonic convergence the shadows of the past are starting to haunt the General but like most things concerning the Avatar there is more then one problem that needs to be solved. Can they sort it all out or will history repeated itself again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey, everyone fair warning this story starts out a bit more like horror and less adventure focused. This changes I promise. So please sit back and enjoy. ~C.C.

~Woman in White~

~Chapter 1~

"It's not enough to make the nightmares go away"

General Iroh tossed and turned in his sleep. His bed and the gentle rocking of his ship refusing to give him the comfort they had for years. The young general's mind tormented by troubles and he had every right to be troubled, four extremely dangerous convicts had just escaped, most likely to harm the Avatar, and he inability to help said avatar with civil war between the water tribes or the chaos of Harmonic Convergence still weighed on his mind like a led brick. His guilt about the whole event crippled the prince of any action to contact Korra. It was none of these topics, however, that caused him to toss and turn that night or the many nights before but rather a dream that refused to leave him, filling the prince with terror night after night.

It was always the same never changing in detail. He stood at the front of a large hall dressed in his princely garb waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. He wasn't sure who he was about to marry but he knew he loved her._ In dreams after all you really don't ask questions._ Everyone he had ever met seemed to be there. They were all looking towards the doors waiting for them to open and the bride to walk down the aisle. Then after what seemed like forever a guard rushed in painting and claiming that the bride had disappeared. Iroh darted past the guard to find her. Past the doors he was in an empty Fire Nation Royal Palace. Every room, every hall way was empty, empty of people, decoration, and furniture. All the rooms and hall bare save for their red paint. The palace became a maze of red hallways. He wondered this maze until he walked out into the palace garden where another person sat alone.

Sitting by the edge of the pond by a large oak was a woman in a red dress and a white vale. Her face obscured by the sheer white fabric. He rushed over to her and looked in horror as he realized, once again, that the red dress had originally been white. The woman fell back into his arms. Her small form so cold to the touch, as he held her close the pain of loss filling his whole being. The vale fell from her face.

Usually, he woke before seeing her face but this time he lingered long enough to see a mocha skinned woman with half open blue eyes that had become almost frosted over in appearance.

Then he was awake. Sitting up in his bed shaking and sweating, Iroh could still see the woman's face clearly in his mind's eye. Iroh whipped the sweat from his forehead and tried to recall when and if he had ever seen her face before. No one readily came to mind. Iroh shook himself. Why was he having these dreams? Did they have any connection to the events of Harmonic Convergence other then their timing? Was he being warned of something to come? The fact he didn't have an answer to any of these questions frustrated him.

Iroh's eyes shot open. Maybe it was connected to the harmonic convergence and the spirits now interacting with the world. He stood up and started to pace the room. He needed the dreams to stop he couldn't live like this! He was already falling asleep during his daily routine. Maybe he should try to visit the Avatar? She might be able to help get to the bottom of this. After all she was the bridge between the two worlds. He paused; going after her just for some bad dreams seemed awful childish especially with Zaheer and his team out there looking for her. He sat back down on the bed and cradled his head in his hands. What was he to do? Going to the Avatar would make him seem like a spoiled prince and not the strong general he had to be and yet he felt so fragile and shaken by what kept haunting him.

Iroh looked up sensing something else was in his room and saw the woman standing in the middle of the room wearing all white. Completely silent, Iroh watched as the figure tilled its head to one side and, to his horror, the head kept rolling until it was wrapped completely in the vale and on the floor. The body was still standing but the dress was steadily stained red as the blood seeped down through the silk. Everything then melted into the floor that rippled like water.

Iroh was unable to scream or utter a sound of any kind. He just stood up and walked through his ship acutely aware of how awake he was now. The Captain looked at him strangely as he entered the bridge (no doubt because he was standing in his pajamas).

"Sir?" The Captain asked. "Are you ok?"

Iroh did his best to keep his voice calm and understandable. "Captain, I need to inform you that I cannot preform my duties at the current moment as a headless woman just melted into my bedroom floor. I need you to send word to the president that I am taking a leave of duty and please send a message to Tenzin that I need to meet with him as soon as possible. I am now retiring back to my cabin to try and sleep."

The Captain gave a slow nod while Iroh turned to go back to his room.

.o.

Tenzin looked at the message he had just read trying to make sense of it. Bumi sat next to him and eyed him suspiciously.

"So?" Bumi asked at last. "What does my former student have to say to you, little brother?"

Tenzin ignored the implied hostility. "He says or at least the captain of his ship says that Iroh is having horrifying visions of headless women melting in to floors. He, that is General Iroh, is requesting to meet with me. The Captain also notes that the General hasn't seemed to be sleeping well since Harmonic Convergence." Tenzin put the message down. "Does this sound anything like the man you took in as your protégé?"

Bumi shock his head. "No, the Prince always had a level head, unlike his brothers. It takes a lot to shake him usually; I take pride in knowing how to really shake him up. I think you should meet with him. If there's anyone who can put a person to sleep its you."

.o.

Korra breathed heavily trying to understand what she had just seen. A man dressed in a water tribe uniform face covered by a helmet had just burst into flames in front of her with out warning. The worst part being that Mako and Bolin had been standing right next to her and claimed to have seen nothing. She didn't know what just happened but she really hoped to figure it out before it happened again.

A/N:So what did you think? I'm new to writing Korra fan fiction and would really like some input on how it sounds and weather I spelled all the names right. Also this story is set to take place during the 3rd season I'm just not sure when it's going to diverge from the cannon story thought it will probably do that very soon. I just want to see the next episode (No. 57) before writing too much of Korra's part in which will be larger in the next installments. Thank you in advance to any reviews also I think this is going to be the scariest chapter so I'll hold off on the Horror classification until the story proves to be more horror related then expected.

Edit: This story actually pulls a lot from a ghost story and so if you can't handle that aspect it's not going to be all that of a fun story to read, there is definitely other aspects but the story is a bit plot point. Ok see yah later.~ c.c.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok so I am writing this chapter before the next episode comes out but I don't think it will drift from cannon all that much. Please read and review and as always I hope you enjoy.

Oh also there will be a part where Korra and Iroh are speaking in two different places but it will switch back and forth between the two so there won't be any marking to divide sections as you'll see.

The Woman in White

~Chapter 2~

_"It's not enough to make the tears run dry"_

It was all most too dark to see when team Avatar stopped to rest after tracking the Red Lotus all day. Korra was exhausted from the trek but the day's journey had kept her mind off of the vision she had had two days ago. It did not take too long for the group to be huddled around a raging campfire. Bolin stretched and smiled.

"Man this must be just like what the prior Avatar and his team did. Under the stars, out in the open, a fire! It's just like their journeys! Hey I have an idea we should tell ghost stories!"

Asami frowned. "I don't remember ghost stories being apart of Avatar Aang's journey."

Bolin crossed his arms, "Well they might not have, but it's like the perfect night for one. Besides it will get our minds off of the long, fruitless day we had tracking Zaheer and co."

Mako rolled his eyes. "We better indulge him or tomorrow he'll be pouty."

"I will not be pouty!" Bolin yelled before starting to pout.

Korra smiled, "I think a bit of distraction would be good for us. Who's going to start off?"

Mako raised a hand and began a less then original scary story that involved a man with a hook and a full moon. Asami's story didn't seem to be all that scary either. Bolin's, well Bolin's story was what one expected Bolin's ghost story to be like.

"…and all that was left was a lemur in a small clown hat." Bolin said finishing his story to a less then riveted audience.

Asami leaned back. "That story was…uh, nice."

Mako patted his brother on the back. "Well it was scarier then the story about the thirty foot tall fire ferret."

Korra chucked remembering that particular story. "Ok, guys I have a good story for you. It's an old water tribe legend that Kattara told me when I was little scared me silly for a week."

.o.

Iroh was still a little shaken by his dreams but once he had reached the Air Temple with Tenzin the dreams had (thankfully) stopped for the moment. Iroh however, was still wary that they might return the next time he slept. It was night and he, Tenzin, Bumi, and many of the older new Air Benders, were sitting around talking. Somehow they had stumbled upon the topic of different legends. One of the Air benders asked Tenzin if there were any scary Air Bender Legends to which Tenzin confessed that he didn't really remember any scary stories.

Iroh smirked even though some of the others looked a little let down. "Look on the bright side at least you don't have any stories that will keep you up at night like the Fire Nation. One of the oldest stories in the fire nation can been terrifying if told right…. Told wrong and you'll wish for a rendition of the boy in the iceberg." He added a moment after for humor.

Bumi slapped the prince on the back. "Well then why don't you enlighten us General, tell us this scary Fire Nation story of which you speak and correctly please I've seen that show before and even the beauties of Omashu can't fix it."

Iroh took a deep breath, "Fine, keep in mind this is a very old story so many of the details have been forgotten over time but the bare bones of the story-"

.o.

"Are completely true" Korra smiled seeing that her intro to the story had gotten her friends back into the right mood for a scary ghost story. "Long ago when the Southern Water tribe was just being established."

"The Fire Nation was still small and was wary that a stronger nation would obliterated it."

"The chief's eldest son went out in a boat to fish and was lost in a storm."

"The Fire Lord's daughter's ship was caught in a storm and shipwrecked on a island. She was the lone survivor of her ship but was not alone."

"On the island he found a young Fire Nation girl who had been ship wrecked too. She was all alone and scared."

"There was a water tribe man also on the island who helped her and cared for her."

"The two fell in love."

"But their love was a star-crossed one. Once the Fire Nation ships found the island they took the princess away from the island."

"The young girl reveled that she was the princess and commanded that the Chief's son be given a boat as a reward for taking care of her so well."

"She begged the Captain to let the water tribesmen come with them back to the main land, but she was denied. The two nations were now at war and the best that could be done was to give the man a boat."

"So the Chief's son returned to his country to find it at war with the Fire Nation,"

"Once at home she begged her father to stop the war but he did not. The princess so distraught cried day and night because she would never see her water tribesman again. She begged to the moon to bring him to her."

"The chief's son could not sway his father's mind about the war. He thought if he told his father about how kind the princess of the Fire Nation was then his father would relent but before he went into his father's tent to ask him he made a request to the sun that one day he would see his princess again."

"As a last resort the princess asked for an audience with her father, for support she asked her two older bothers to accompany her. In the hall she reviled to her father that she was pregnant with the water tribesmen's child."

"He reviled that he was in love with the princess of the Fire Nation-"

"The Fire Lord was appalled at this revelation."

"The counsel reeled at the news and the chief's son was put in chains and led away."

"The Fire Lord turned his back on his daughter and told her to leave his sight forever. Heart broken the princess fled from the room fallowed by her brothers."

"The counsel chose the punishment of Chief's son with heavy hearts and the next day led him to the middle of the square the plaque "fire lover" around his neck."

"Her bother's found her crying by the pound in the garden and feared the punishment that their father would bring upon her."

"In the square they tied him to a poll and lit a fire under him burning the Chief's son alive."

"They drowned her in the pond hoping that was a kinder fate then what the Fire Lord would demand."

"After the Chief's son's death peace did not come to the village. A ghost made up of fire roamed through the streets; burning buildings and stoke piles of supplies. It's said it was so bad that they left the village and never came back to this day the aria is called the Fire Man's Bay and is a forbidden place. Not even during the hundred year war did my tribe dare seek shelter in the forsaken city."

"Her figure was seen regularly walking through the halls of the old palace and grounds. The Fire Lord was so distraught by the sight of her blue ghost walking around the palace he ordered the capital moved to where it is now. Even though hundreds of years have passed the old palace ruins can be found clinging to the side of a mountain."

"Some of the houses made of ice still stand and its said that if you go there and you don't see the man of fire it's because he has been reincarnated to find his love but as he always returns to the forgotten city."

"To this day she wanders the ruins and when she's not there that means she has been reincarnated to live her tragic tail over again. In fact I think she might be of flesh and blood again as the last time I wandered the ruins I could not find her."

"I went there once with Master Kattara and the phantom wasn't there so it is very likely he walks among us even now looking for his princess."

"But I did see her once almost twenty years ago walking about the ruins holding a fire in each hand possibly to light her way in the night" Iroh produced a flame in both hands to mimic what he had just said.

Bumi crossed his arms, "That wasn't very scary squirt, tragic yes, but scary?"

Iroh smirked, "Yeah I guess it really isn't except I wasn't lying about seeing her all those years ago. Mom almost killed dad for taking us to the ruins."

.o.

Korra looked about to see only Bolin seemed scared. "Oh come on guys, this story is totally true! Master Katarra even told me that she and the rest of her original Team Avatar explored the ruins and the Man in Red was totally there! Aang even tried to talk to him but got ignored." Korra crossed her arms. "Well I thought is was scary."

After all of them had gone to bed Korra looked up at the stars. Was that burning man she had seen before the Red Man? She wondered. Is he trying to reach out to me?

.o.

Iroh looked out at the stars. "Am I dreaming of that Princess?" he mused aloud. "Is she asking me for help?" He looked up at the moon. "Or is she giving me a warning?"

A/N ok so what do you guys think? Please feel free to give your honest opinions on the chapter because if you don't tell me I can't address the problems. Thanks for reading and I'll give a new update as soon as I can but you know life might cause a delay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok so this is the chapter that leaves old cannon land in favor of the plot because it's a Korroh fic so cannon leaving was inevitable.

~Woman in White~

~Chapter 3~

~Reunited~

Lin arrived at the Northern Air temple. She was aggravated but put on a calm face when she saw Tenzin walking out to meet her.

"Lin what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask if Jenora can locate the Avatar. Korra and her friends slip out of Zou Fu to find my sister's rough adviser." She sighed, "You think I'm being over protective of the Avatar don't you?"

"No, I'm just not surprised at how long it took her to break away again."

He led her away from the blimp and further into the temple. "Jenora is out training with the new air benders once she's done I'll ask her to find Korra." He saw the look of concern on Lin's face. "Korra's a big girl and can take care of herself, you can wait an hour or so. Would you like some Tea? I think I saw Pema and General Iroh walking with a tea set some where around here."

Lin paused, "General Iroh is here? Why?"

"He needed a bit of a respite. If you want to know more I'd ask him." The two walked through many of the temple's rooms and found Pema and Iroh in one that over looked the new air benders training. They were sitting around a large table. Rohan was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms while she sipped her tea. Iroh was lazing on the other side of the table, the young prince looked tired. Pema looked up as the two walked in.

"Lin what are you doing here?" Pema asked as Lin sat down. "I thought you were with Korra finding new air benders." She looked at the door expectantly. "Are they here too?" Iroh sat up at the mention of Korra's name.

Lin shook her head, "No, She and her friends with the help of my hair-brained sister ran off to find Zaheer on their own."

Iroh looked shocked, "She's out there alone? What the hell are you doing here? You should be out there finding her!"

Lin put up her hand, "Don't lecture me General, I'm here for that very reason." She took the cup of tea she had been offered. "Look General, if you want, I'll let you come with me." She held up a finger before he could respond, "with one condition, you can join me but only if Tenzin thinks you're well enough to travel. It doesn't take a doctor to see that you are not healthy."

Iroh's shoulders dropped a little. "I haven't been sleeping well that's all, I'm fine and, no offence to Tenzin but he hasn't done much to help Maybe Korra could though. She is the Avatar and I'm starting to think my problem is a bit more spirit related then stress related."

Tenzin looked at Iroh with a touch of worry in his eyes, "I would rather you stay here and rest General, but if you think Korra will be able to help then I won't stop you. Spirits know if I try you'll just go out on your own."

Lin nodded all be reluctantly. "Fine but at any point you become a liability you leave the group, got it?"

Iroh nodded knowing that the Avatar's safety came first and foremost. He couldn't endanger that. "So how do you plan on finding her?" He asked placing his cup down on the table.

.o.

Korra looked over the ridge at the Misty Palms Oasis and frowned. "He's got to be in that city somewhere."

"And that's where you're not going." Lin said from behind Korra causing the young avatar to jump.

"Lin! And General Iroh?" Korra looked quizzically at the man standing behind Lin. She noted that he had looked better after she pulled him out of Yue Bay then right now. Turning her attention back to Lin she attempted to explain herself. "Look Lin, I know you're upset but we are so close to catching Aiwei. Please Lin, let us go into town and grab this creep. Please?" She smiled. "Please? We really are close, and you can come with us and help if you want! Come on I know you just want to punch that weird nose ring guy in the face."

"Fine," Lin conceded, "but we do this the smart way which means Korra you are to stay out of that town and back here where it's safe. I'll go in with Mako, Bolin, and Asami and we will drag the traitor out. Got it?"

Korra pouted but nodded. It was better then nothing and they would still get Aiwei, so still a win. She slid down the side of the Jeep glaring at the group. "Go, find him with out me. I'll just sit here and make sure no one siphons our gas."

Mako patted her on the shoulder, "Thanks Korra, we will be back before you know it. Stay safe ok?"

"Ok."

Korra watched the group walk down the dusty road. She took a deep breath she wasn't going to get mad. She would stay calm. She let out the breath. She would get her chance later. She opened her eyes just in time to see Iroh sliding down next to her. "You're not going with them?" She asked.

Iroh shook his head, "Name wasn't called so I'm guessing I'll stay here with you."

Korra shrugged. "Well at least I'm not-" she looked over and saw Iroh already napping against the jeep, "alone. Sleep well old friend, you look like you could use the rest."

It was getting dark and yet Lin and the others had not returned. "Argh, They're taking so long!" Korra complained.

She looked over at Iroh who had been napping on and off since the group had left. She sighed and went back to earth bending a very small pebble to balance on Iroh's nose. While the group had been gone it had been unmitigated boredom for Korra. She had even tried to teach herself sand bending and had made a small dust devil before it exploded covering her and Iroh in sand. Now she was seeing how many rocks she could stack on her sleeping companion before he noticed.

.o.

For Iroh it was almost heaven, he had been free of all visions, dreams, and disembodied voices. For the first time in a while it felt safe to rest. Even so, small amounts guilt nagged at the back of his mind. He opened one eye feeling something hot on his nose. Looking over He saw Korra was trying to do something though he really couldn't see what. For the most part she looked well which made him happy he hated seeing her sad or ill. He wondered if she ever thought about him or how he had let her down.

Korra glanced over seeing that her companion wasn't as asleep as she had assumed. She quickly made the pebble fly out of sight.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you General." She smiled like a child who was trying to smile their way out of trouble.

Iroh shook his head, stretched and heard the sound of rocks rolling off his legs. "You didn't, don't worry, and call me Iroh." He looked down at the rocks and tilted his head. "We've known each other long enough to be on a first name basis." He held up one of the rocks. "And apparently we are on a unconscious pranking basis too."

Korra smirked. "Sorry about that I got board. So Iroh did you have a good nap?"

He nodded, "Best sleep I've gotten for a while actually. I'm sorry by the way."

"I wouldn't be sorry for sleeping Iroh everybody needs it. Just because I had to entertain myself doesn't mean you should feel guilty about it." She looked at the fine layer of sand that covered the General. "Trust me you shouldn't be guilty at all."

"That's not what I'm sorry about." He glanced down at the ground for moment before looking her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you in the Civil War at all."

Korra smiled but the smile was softer then her usual smile. "I forgive you. I was never angry with you to begin with but if you feel you need forgiveness you have it. I was angry at other people and I don't know might still be a little bit, but I was never angry with you." She pulled her legs around her. "You were willing to believe me when someone else should have." She pointed to a small flying spirit above their heads. "Look on the bright side, if you had been able to help then this little guy might be stuck in the spirit world and not here frolicking. Don't lose anymore sleep over it ok?"

Iroh nodded. "Ok. Uh Korra why am I covered in sand?"

.o.

She was about to answer when from the direction of the town of four figures approached. The two looked to see their friends trudging back almost all with disappointed faces. Bolin was the exception. He was smiling ear to hear holding a Nuck Tuck plushy. How or why he had the doll Korra did not want to know. Lin kicked a rock, sending it practically in to orbit.

"I take it things didn't go so well?" Korra asked.

Asami shook her head. "No by the time we caught up with Aiwie he was in a catatonic state." She sighed, "Korra the trial's gone cold and I'm worried that what ever happened to Aiwie could happen to any of us."

Korra nodded sadly, "So what's the game plan?"

"We go back to Republic city." Lin stated, "Because along with finding Aiwie in a coma, and some of the creepiest mover fans, we also found this." She held up a wanted sigh with Korra's face and name printed on it.

Korra grimace. "That's not good."

Mako nodded. "No it's not. They have a poster for all of us, well except Lin and the General because they didn't steal the Earth Queens air benders."

Iroh looked at Korra, "You stole the Queen's air benders?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Korra looked closely at the picture, "If we're wanted criminals we should get a bit further from this place before making camp."

They all agreed and soon they were a good distance from the city. The camp was set up in a densely forested aria off the main road and away from prying eyes. Everyone one was huddled around the campfire finishing up the last of their dinner. It was silent, for about five seconds before Bolin started talking

"Well let's look on the bright side! The Extended team Avatar is here! Back together to kick some escaped crazies butts and for good measure angering those in power just like old times! Well once we find the crazies and don't get arrested by the Earth Queen…but let's just look at that last part as bonus danger for the adventure!"

"Team extended Avatar?" Iroh asked having completely missed the last part of Bolin's ramble.

Bolin smiled. "Well yeah, I mean" He hugged Asami, Mako, and Korra in a large (slightly awkward) hug. "This is team avatar and you and Lin are part of the extended team."

Iroh smirked, "I not sure if I'm honored or offended by that."

"I'd take that as a complement General." Korra chuckled and walked over so she was sitting beside him and out of hugging range. "I've known you longer than the others but I've gotten into more troubled with them."

"I can tell by this exquisite mug shot." He held up the poster.

"You guys have know each other longer than you've known us?" Bolin looked shocked, Korra wasn't sure if he was really upset or faking it until he started laughing. "Don't look so worried Korra! You already told us he was your friend during the whole Amon thing." He sat back stroking his chin, suddenly his eyes became alight with an idea. "I bet you have some stories about Korra growing up, don't yah General?"

Iroh smirked and thought a moment, "Sadly, I don't think I have any embarrassing stories about the avatar. If anything she has the dirt on me."

Korra smirked "Why what ever do you mean General? I got into lots of trouble on my own while down in the South Pole."

"Yeah on your own, but most of the time that I was there, you were getting me in to trouble. For example I was the young teen who was talked into sneaking out of the compound to go Penguin Sledding by this as a six year old." He gestured toward Korra.

Korra rolled her eyes, "That's not too bad…"

"Down the, and I quote 'Kiss your butt goodbye triple black diamond you really shouldn't go down this way it's your funeral buddy dead men tell no tails hill of doom' right into a pile of snow."

Korra grinned, "Yeah it took two hours to dig ourselves out of that snow berm. If I remember right you were looking a bit blue by the time we got back to the compound." She rolled her eye, "Is that really the best you got on me?"

"Regretfully, by the time you were getting in real troubled I had joined the United Forces and couldn't visit as much."

"Yeah, but you did sometimes. Oh do you remember that time you visited with Commander Bumi and became Bucket Lord?"

"Remember? I will never live that visit down for the rest of my life. There are still people in the South Pole who great me as Bucket Lord."

Lin crossed her arms and looked amused. "Bucket Lord? I have got to hear this." The others nodded in agreement.

Korra looked at him "So will you share the story or will I?"

"How about I start it off and when we got to the part that I don't remember you take over?"

"Deal, that's my favorite part anyway." She smiled while rubbing her hands together like a villain.

"Sometimes I feel that you're actually evil." Iroh sighed, "Ok so first off, two days before we even landed at the South Pole the good commander decided to prank me and forged a rather convincing letter from my mother saying that I had been betrothed to the Avatar, who at the moment was 14, and well how do I put this nicely, puberty was not kind to Korra," He looked at Korra to make sure she wasn't angry or about to punch him. "And I was less then pleased with the idea of being hitched at such a young age to someone even younger than me. I almost jumped ship when the commander said that was the reason we were going to South Pole was for the wedding to take place."

"I thought you did jump off the ship." Korra interrupted.

"Yeah, I did but that's because as we were pulling into port Commander Bumi let it slip that I was in charge of giving you the talk."

Korra chuckled, "Oh so that was the reason after I water bent you out of the bay you ran away yelling 'I know nothing don't ask me!' Huh, one mystery solved."

"That incident was actually why Commander Bumi later took me aside and told me it was a joke and to clam down. He was afraid Great Aunt Katarra would find out about it. She still strikes fear into his heart, apparently. Ok, so back to the story: along with that prank I had turned the legal drinking age for the South Pole and Commander Bumi decided to plan a 'great' night on the town. He brought the whole crew with us to a local bar. In true to form, Commander Bumi had told everyone that the Fire Nation Royal Family was practically born to hold their licker whether they had had it before or not." He paused. "This was lie, a lie that I believed. A lie that would be my downfall. I think he also inserted something about earning my honor I don't remember. So at the bar Bumi bought a tray of drinks for me and I honestly don't remember anything about that night after the fifth shot. Korra?"

"Well he might not remember drinking anything after the fifth shot and I wasn't there but I do know that of the no doubt many types of alcohol consumed by the General, Vodka, Rum, and Tequila were definitely evolved in some order. I also think coffee played a role as he had more energy then a five year old with a brownie and a can red bull-duck. This guy was so drunk he was at least four sheets to the wind." She started to crack up at the memory. "I was training with K-katar-tara with the full moon and stuff and *snort* he runs in to *ha* runs in to the training arena fire bending wearing only his boots, boxers, and a bucket on his head, yelling 'I AM BUCKET LORD! AND I CHALLENGE ALL!' Which is a visual you really can't forget."

"What happened next?" Mako asked suppressing a snicker.

"Well after the world's most uncoordinated Agni Chi, Katara knocked him out and then yelled at Commander Bumi while a White Lotus guy and I carried Iroh back to his quarters. Ah good old bucket lord, how bad was your hang over the next day again?"

"Bad, I thought I was going to die and when I realized I wasn't I wanted to. Worst of all I had to search around the South Pole to find my clothes and the person I stole the bucket from hang over and all. It was a very angry fisherman that owned the bucket if anyone wants to know."

Lin smirked, "That sound like Bumi alright. I'm actually surprised you didn't get in to more trouble while intoxicated"

"I probably did, I just don't remember and I didn't get caught." He looked over at Bolin who was rolling on the ground laughing. "Laugh now but when former Commander Bumi gets a hold of you at a bar Bucket Lord will look tame compared to the havoc you might reap."

"It's getting late." Lin announced as she stood up, "There's a lot of distance to travel over before we reach Republic City so we need get to sleep. We move out early tomorrow." They all grumbled but started to get out their sleeping gear. "Who's going to get more fire wood for the morning?" She was met with more groans; "You can get it now or search for it tomorrow half awake and in your pajamas, your choice."

Korra volunteered to get more firewood since she really hadn't done anything all day and still had energy and, frankly, hated searching for it in the morning dew. Lin didn't like the idea of her going alone and told Iroh to go with her. Korra rolled her eyes but was a little thankful she hadn't been sent in with Mako or Bolin who were at that stage of sleepy that made them hard to deal with.

The pair wandered through the woods, silently picking up braches when both were suddenly grabbed from behind and blades placed against their throats. In her ear Korra heard Zaheer whisper, "Good evening Miss Avatar, I've been meaning to speak with you."

A/N Ok so a longer chapter, hope you guys liked it. Please Read and Review. It really does help me write and make the story better especially when you point out plot holes or things I don't explain well. Thanks again I hope to update soon.

A/N ok here is chapter four thank you all for your reviews and as always I hope you read and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

~Conversations in the Dark~

Korra stiffened, "What do you want Zaheer?" She could feel the blade against her throat and his breath on her neck.

"Like I said, I want to have a little chat. Promise to be a good girl and I'll release you. We'll keep your friend of curse, as collateral. Don't want you ruining a perfectly good conversation with a fight."

Korra glanced over to Iroh who was not moving a muscle and had a very large knife against his jugular. "Fine, but you better not hurt him." She felt the blade leave her throat.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Korra moved so that she was facing Zaheer and at the corner of her eye could see Iroh. It was too dark to see Zaheer's face but she could still see his outline. "Ok, Zaheer what do you want to talk about? Better yet what do you want? Why did you try to kidnap me all those years ago?"

"One question at a time Avatar, one question and one answer."

Korra clenched her jaw, "Fine, What do you want?"

"Our goal is simple, we want to restore balance and see the White Lotus in ruins."

"What? Why would you want that?"

"The White Lotus has lost its way, they were supposed to be a small secret organization containing only the best masters of elements and martial arts. Now they are too massive, too powerful, and too influential. They even have the Avatar under their control."

"I am controlled by no one Zaheer!" She hissed. She would have punched him but she saw the glint of the knife at Iroh's throat and gritted her teeth instead.

"You might not be controlled out right but they do control you. In the name of safety you lived in hiding at the South Pole. They will cage you more in the name of safety once you return to Republic City. Don't believe me?"

"No strangely, I don't."

"You will soon enough, I will let you and your friends leave and return to Republic City. There they will set a trap for me, or one that appears to be for me." He stood up and walked so he was standing next to her. "Just remember this Avatar a simple band of gold will be the noose around the neck of freedom. There was a reason we wanted to take you away from that oppressive organization."

He moved to leave the clearing but Iroh called after him ignoring the knife at his throat. "Wait! You say a golden band you can't mean that-"

"Yes, Son, I mean just that, The White Lotus will marry our little avatar off to a man that has either sold his soul to the White Lotus or to a fool easily blinded by duty and thus easily manipulated."

"I don't believe you, Master Katarra and the Dowager Fire Lord Zuko would never do such a thing!" Korra yelled her anger getting the best of her.

Korra heard Zaheer chuckle, "Do you really think they would be part of something like this? No they are in the dark about this plot."

Korra crossed her arms. "So if this plot does exist, and I'm not saying it does, what is supposed to happen once I get back to Republic City?"

"They will give you reports, either false or true, saying they have no idea were we are hiding and propose an event to draw us out. They will propose that you have a fake wedding to someone. Everyone loves a big wedding of a famous person. They will probably have a man in mind already that would just fit the bill. He'll be attacked during the ceremony and you'll go into hiding because you want to protect him. Then the trap is sprung; you're trapped under their control hearing only what they report to you. You'll be sent out to do their dirty work, just like what happened with the Earth Queen and her taxes. The Great Avatar Korra the puppet and prize of the White Lotus."

"Korra isn't some kind of object!" Iroh yelled before getting punched in the gut.

Zaheer patted Iroh on the head. "Maybe to us, but to those fools in the White Lotus she's just a playing piece on a Pi Sho board." Zaheer made a gestured and Iroh was thrown to the ground. "It was nice talking to you Avatar Korra, hopefully the next time we meet you'll be a bit less enamored with the White Lotus and have a little more faith in my truthfulness." The four melted into the darkness leaving Korra and Iroh alone.

"Well they are just charming." Iroh stated as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"He was lying. Right?" Korra asked her voice hallow.

"About the White Lotus? I hope so."

"You hope so? You don't know?" Korra wanted a little more reassurance then that.

"How would I know for sure? I'm not apart of that group! I'm an officer of the United Forces and the Prince of the Fire Nation! I've never known the inner workings of that group!" He punched a tree leaving a burn. "And if it is true I'll kill the man who came up with the plan."

Korra looked at her friend worried. She had never seen him like this. He seemed to be getting more worked up about what Zaheer had said then she was. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Iroh please. I don't think the White Lotus would really try something like that. Zaheer is trying to bate me to strike out."

"Then why let us go?"

"Because we're so close to camp? To put doubts in my head about the White Lotus? So I would trust them? Whatever the reason we can't let them in our heads. Now come on I think we have enough firewood for the morning."

"Yeah, I guess so." Iroh picked the sticks back up. Why had he gotten so upset? He wished he knew, maybe the idea of one on his best friends being used like a doll just got to him.

"By the way. Iroh why did you come with Lin? I'm not trying to sound mean but you don't look anywhere near your best."

"I came because I've been having nightmares and visions that may have a spirit connection. Thought maybe you could help. I know it sounds silly but I keep having these dreams and visions that might be linked to an old Fire Nation legend. It's nothing to pressing don't worry about it."

"What kind of visions?" Korra was happy to change the topic to something she might be able to help with.

Iroh sighed and explained what he had been seeing. Korra listened silently until he stopped talking. "I don't know how to help with that Iroh. I'm sorry. I do know what you're talking about or rather I've been having similar visions and dreams. But it's a man and he's being set on fire or a fiery figure is appearing right in front of me." She looked over at him and saw the worry on his face. "Don't look at me like that it hasn't been as bad as your dreams, I'm still getting full nights of sleep. Though now that you mention it, what I've been seeing does kind of sound like the fate of a guy from a really old Southern Water tribe story."

The two stopped a few yards from the camp where most of the group was already sleeping. "We probably shouldn't mention the visions or what Zaheer said to us." Korra whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to think I'm fragile being taken off guard by Zaheer and seeing apparitions doesn't make for a very stable looking avatar."

Iroh nodded, "I know it doesn't make for a very strong looking general either. We won't tell them for now but do we address what he said about the White Lotus?"

"No, lets not sow the seeds of doubt were they don't belong. We should get some sleep. Lin doesn't joke about getting up early."

Iroh smirked, "She jokes?" a boot collided with the General's shoulder.

"I heard that General." Came Lin's voice from across the campsite. "Now get to sleep or the next one's aimed at your head and you'll sleep were you fall."

A/N ok so it's not as long or as funny as the last chapter but the plot must be advanced! I want to know what ya'll think about it. Be honest trust me I want to improve.

Also on a completely Random note who here thinks that maybe Lin's sister had at one time been apart of the Red Lotus but left because of ideology clashes? It's just a theory but I kind of what to know if anyone thinks the same way or something completely different.

Well see you next time ~CC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ok so this chapter was way too hard to write for the very little that happens in it but it's finished along with the outlines for the next three chapters. YAY! So I hope you all read and enjoy and I'll talk to you after the chapter.

Published: August 13, 2014

Edited: October 31, 2016

Woman in White

Chapter 5

For Lifetimes

Iroh sat up gasping for breath, the images of his dream fading quickly from his mind. He looked over at Korra who had been in the sleeping bag next to him. Panting slightly with arms wrapped around her knees, Korra looked as if she had woken up seconds before or after he did. In an attempt to comfort her he reached out and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She jumped but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Bad dream too?" He asked softly making sure not to wake anyone else.

Korra nodded, "Yeah, it was worse than before, I could feel the heat of that fire." She shivered, "I'm almost afraid the next time I dream of it I won't just smell the burning wood."

Iroh moved closer so he could rub her back and calm her down a bit. "Just breath Korra it's just a dream it can't hurt you now."

She looked at him raising an eyebrow. "You sure? The dreams' effects on your sleep pattern seem to be detrimental."

Iroh shifted uncomfortably. "I meant you can't be burned for real in a dream."

Korra smiled a little, "I guess that's true. But I sure seems real while it's happening."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah but it's not. You'll wake up safe and sound, every time."

"I hope so." She looked around. "It's still dark we should try to get as much sleep as possible. We'll have Long day tomorrow. " She lay back down and curled up. "Good night Bucket Lord, sweets dreams."

"Sweet dreams Korra."

Iroh watched as the young Avatar yawned and fell back into dreamland. He sighed and lay down to look up at the stars. The dream he had had was clearer too. As he looked up at the crescent moon floating above he worry wash over him. He had seen the same scene so many times but it was different this time when he saw the bride's face it wasn't a stranger's face, it was Korra's. "What, if anything, are you trying to tell me?" He whispered to nothing and everything. Hearing no answer he rolled over and went to sleep.

.o.

The morning came too soon and too evil for Korra. She did not appreciate her wake up call either. Bolin should really know better than to throw a wet Pabu into her sleeping bag and expect a civil Avatar. Iroh and Mako were laughing as she chased a terrified Bolin around with a large amount of water suspended in the air. The chase ended with a satisfied Korra and a wet Bolin. The two had to eat quickly however as the rest of the group was already to go.

Within an hour of waking up the group was on the road headed to Zou Fu to pick up an airship. It was a little out of the way but the airship would add needed speed and safety to the rest of their trip. Korra rode on Naga, while Lin and Asami drove the two jeeps. Bolin had decided he would rather talk with Iroh (who was sitting in Lin's jeep) for a bit, so Mako road with Asami road alone.

Korra noticed that Iroh seemed to nodded and smiled a lot but not really talk while Bolin didn't seem stop to take a breath. Lin appeared to be gripping the wheel like a type of stress ball. In the other Jeep Mako and Asami appeared to be having a nice conversation. Korra watched the two for a bit wondering whether she was hurt or happy about what she saw.

The sun hung high in the sky when they stopped for lunch. Korra sat down between Iroh and Asami who was still talking to Mako. Korra looked over at Iroh, who despite having had another nightmare, looked a lot better then the day before.

"So how was riding with Lin and Bo-lin? Wow never realized that could rhyme."

Iroh chuckled, "It wasn't too bad, Bolin was just regaling me with a blow by blow of the Nuck Tuck Mover series."

"Oh? And how was that?"

Iroh looked over to make sure Bolin was occupied by something. "It was ok, I really didn't have the heart to tell him I'd already seen them so I just pretended it was all new to me. Worked out well, got to hear about the scenes they cut from the film."

Korra nodded, "That's cool, I guess. Never saw the movers actually."

"Well then you should let him ride with you on Naga. By the time we get to Zou Fu you'll be an expert."

"I think I'll pass." She looked down as a spirit meandered past them. "Huh, I don't remember so many spirits being around here when we were going the other way."

"Yeah you know what? There are more spirits around here." Bolin said as he sat down next to Iroh. "There seem to be more and more of them around every day and everywhere."

Asami looked up at another spirit that was gently floating above them. "There are so many here, I wonder if there are any left in the spirit world."

"I wonder." Korra mused looking at all the spirits. Maybe she should look into that once the whole Zaheer thing settled down.

.o.

The landscape quickly passed Iroh by, as he drove behind Asami. Lin had developed a headache and was laying down in the back seat in hopes of making it go away. Korra took up the rear again, riding behind the jeeps on the narrow pass. Though older than most of the group, Iroh had never really traveled within the Earth Kingdom's borders. He had never even been to Ba Sing Sa, but that might be because his mother hated the Earth Queen after a rather disastrous first meeting of the two royal women. He shrugged; he had spent more time with his grandfather while his older bothers traveled with his mother and father.

Iroh marveled at the Kingdom's diverse landscape and how it seemed to be a patchwork of everything. He paused for a moment, hadn't his grandfather described the Earth Kingdom as vast amounts of nothing slowly morphing into more nothing? Iroh shook his head and kept driving. Maybe it had changed since his Grandfather's time.

The convoy reached the City of Zou Fu just as the sun was beginning to set. Iroh watched as the great metal walls create their protective metal domes, he wondered whether getting here before they closed would prove to be a blessing or a curse. He saw a gray haired woman approached them she welcomed with a sollom smile.

.o.

Korra sat at Su's dining table staring at her food. They had been in Zou Fu for maybe an hour tops, and yet in that time she had witnessed a rather ugly moment between Lin and Su. Lin had volunteered to tell Su the bad news and the younger sister took it badly. Korra poked at a vegetable. Actually, badly is a mild term, ballistic seemed to fit the situation more accurately. Korra had to watch helplessly as Su attacked Lin calling her a liar and a few things not really meant for children's ears. The fight, while ugly, was mercifully short and ended with Lin comforting her sister in a pile of rubble. Lin sat with Su, assuring her that it was the truth and they did all they could to find him before he met his fate. Su wiped her face and nod and stood up. She looked over the whole group and motioned for them to fallow her saying something about them needing to eat. Now, here they were sitting at Su's table in an awkward silence. Silverware clinking against plates was the meal's sound track. Su suddenly put down her fork.

"So do you think it was Zaheer that put Aiwie in that state?" She asked in a low voice.

Lin nodded, "We really don't have any reason to believe other wise."

"I was afraid of that or something similar happening. I had hoped to talk with him again and ask him some things." She sighed, "I feel I have a confession to make."

Everyone at the table sat up a little, curious to hear the confession.

"Along time ago I knew Zaheer, I was young he was younger. I was still traveling the world, before I founded this place and met my husband; I joined a group that seemed to have the same ideals I had. You know modern thinking, out with the old antiquated Royal families in with the new better governments." Korra could see Iroh stiffen from a across the table but Su didn't seem to notice. "They called them selves the Red Lotus. I actually met Aiwie there, anyway a few months before he and I left the group a teenager joined up. Zaheer was that teenager."

"And why didn't you say that before!?" Lin yelled standing up and knocking over her chair in the process.

Su held up a hand, "I wanted to give Aiwie the benefit of the doubt find out if he was being black mailed or something. But after you left the more I thought about it the more I began believing that Aiwie's ties to the group weren't as severed as mine were."

"So why did you leave the group?" Mako asked leaning forward.

"A difference in methodology and ideology, it was true that I did, and do, dislike the old ways of government but I don't think total anarchy is a better alternative. When I was leaving the group a faction within it was starting to gain power. They believed in anarchy and the cleansing of the governments. I wasn't willing to be part of that, and at the time, neither was Aiwie. I thought he feelings hadn't changed over all those years. I guess I was wrong."

"So when you say cleansing the governments," Bolin tented his fingers, "what do you mean?"

Lin looked down, her lips were trembling, and she wrapped her arms around her. "Nothing less than the complete slaughter of Royal families and the Republic Council since it was still in existence back then. They even wanted to kill the children of Royal families." She looked over at her sister. "You have to believe me Lin after I left the Red Lotus I never looked back. When Zaheer and the other's were captured I was relieved I though it was over." She looked down at her lap. "I really wanted it to be over."

"Do you think any of the royal families are in danger?" Iroh asked. This was the first time he had spoken through the whole meal. He looked pretty calm considering what he had just heard.

Su nodded, "It is very likely they are. The Earth Queen is probably at the top of the list because of how screwed up Ba Sing Sa is, and because she's a horrible person regardless of title. Then? I really don't know, Republic City's less than competent President, and the Fire Lord's family, either one could be next on the list."

Korra saw a flash of panic flash in Iroh's eyes.

It was Korra's turn to ask a question now. "Su why do you think those two? Well ok, you kind of made it clear that Republic City's President is a little… unqualified, but the Fire Lord's family? Why not the royal families of the water tribes or the Queen of Omashu?"

"I said the Fire Lord's family because there are still people bitter about the hundred year war. The fact that two of their Princes are high ranking officers in the United Forces bodes even less well for some."

Korra could see that Iroh had put on a poker face and was letting none of his emotions past it. It was at that moment; Su realized that there was one more person in their party that hadn't been there before.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't think we met before." Su looked at Iroh, "I'm Suyin Beifong, Matriarch of this City. Who are you?"

Korra bit the inside of her cheek. Just lie. She thought. It's ok to lie right now, we will under stand.

"You can call me Li." Iroh said smoothly, "I am a United Forces solider and actually know the Fire Nation Princes quite well. I'm also a bit of a royalist, at least where the Fire Nation is concerned." He stood up, "I think I need a bit of fresh air, which way to the door Mrs. Beifong?"

Korra quickly stood up, "I'll show you. I think I could use some fresh air too." She looked at Su. "Thank you for telling us about the Red Lotus and for dinner, and for taking us in, again."

Su smiled a little, "Your welcome Korra, It is my honor to help." Korra turned to leave but was stopped, "And Korra I might have been part of the Red Lotus along time ago but I in no way support or condone what they did after I left, or what they do now."

Korra nodded, "Thanks Su."

Korra headed out of the room and motioned Iroh to fallow her. As they walked she could feel the heat radiating off her friend. Once they were outside Korra was surprised that he didn't start fire bending immediately. Instead he sat down on a near bye bench. Korra could see that his hands where shacking and so where his knees. She sat down next to him.

"You ok?" She asked knowing that he wasn't but she really didn't know anything else to say.

"No, I'm not." He exhaled heavily breathing some fire with it. "I just can't imagine," he rubbed his face, "I mean the whole idea, my family, my whole family, parents, cousins, siblings all dead because of the family we were born into."

Korra put a hand on his to steady them. "I understand. If they had succeeded then my whole family would have been killed too." She paused for a moment. Her whole family, now she could feel anger swell up inside her. She looked over at Iroh who was looking at her all his anger seemed to have melted away.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No Iroh I'm not, I just didn't expect something like this to hit me so hard but saying it out loud." She paused and sat up. "It doesn't matter what could've happened in the past what's important now is that we us this information to our advantage."

Iroh nodded, "I'll send a message to my mother and grandfather in the morning. Now the question is can we trust Su?"

"Enough to spend the night? Yes, enough to give her your real name? I don't know. She might be hurt you lied to her in the first place, this city was once known for having no secrets."

"Hey I gave her my middle name so it's not really a lie." Iroh said defensively.

"Li is your middle name? Huh always though it was Lu Ten. Learn something new everyday."

"Yeah my grandfather gave it too me. Logic behind it being that there are a ton of Li's and I would never have to lie about it being my name. Apparently, Toph used to use her lie detecting skills on him all the time. I'm pretty sure that's how he got the idea for the name and Lu Ten is Rohku's middle name."

"Ah" Korra nodded, "I can see the logic in that." Korra leaned against him suddenly feeling the weight of the day. "Iroh can I confess something to you? I mean can I tell you something and you won't tell another person."

"Like a secret?" He asked making sure not to move and cause the Avatar to fall.

"Kind of, more like a feeling." She sighed and looked up at the metal doom. "It just seems like every day that passes I can trust fewer and fewer people. Su was once part of the Red Lotus and that thing Zaheer said about 'blinded by duty' has been haunting me. Can I trust anyone? Like really trust them. Trust them to have my back and not be manipulated?"

"You can trust me." Iroh offered.

Korra moved so that she was looking into his eyes. "Can I? Can I really trust you?"

"Yes."

"Why? How? What makes you different form everybody else?"

Iroh looked back into her eyes and for just a moment neither one was themselves. They were other people, so many other people who had lived almost the same life over and over again, a tragic cycle that was about to turn its terrible wheel in this lifetime.

"Because." He said softly, leaning in so that their foreheads touched, "I have loved you for lifetimes and there is no other person or thing higher than you to me." They leaned in their lips almost touching, then the moment was over and all those past lives were gone.

Iroh sat back blinking, "What where we just talking about?"

Korra shook her head, "I think I was talking about trusting you," She looked around confused then back at Iroh smiled a little letting her shoulders drop. "And I think I can."

Iroh smirked. "We've known each other since childhood I'd hope you could trust me." He stood up and stretched, "Let's get to bed Korra, the sooner we get to sleep the sooner we can leave in the morning."

Korra nodded and led the way to the rooms. As she walked she wondered how safe she was here. True, Aiwie isn't here to let Zaheer in again, but she still felt that sinking empty feeling in her gut. She didn't want to be alone again and risk being scooped up by Zaheer and the Red Lotus. When they got to the rooms however, luck seemed to be on her side as only one door had a note on it. She pulled the not off the door, the room was for her.

Iroh looked around, "I guess I don't rate a room. That's what I get for admitting to being a royalist."

Korra giggled a little opening the door to her room and saw Naga sleeping at the foot of her bed and a rather large couch by one wall. "Maybe your note fell off the door? I've got what looks to be a very comfy sofa if you want it."

"Do you mind? I hate to point out the obvious but I am a guy."

Korra waved the comment off. "And you were in the sleeping bag that was right next to mine last night. You're getting the couch not half the bed and," She paused "the last time I was hear the Red Lotus almost succeeded in kidnapping me. I would feel a little safer if I wasn't alone."

Iroh nodded, "I understand. Though I hope this is the only time I'm sentenced to sleep on the couch."

Korra smirked. "You can hope."

.o.

Half way through the night Iroh was shaken awake. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. "Wha-What's wrong Korra?"

Korra sat next to him. "Couldn't sleep. Mind racing too much, I keep thinking about Zahere and those dreams." She sighed. "I'm not even sure if I'm scared, mad, or just sleep deprived."

"You poor thing." Iroh patted her head. "Do you want to talk about something less serious? You know to maybe settle your mind a little."

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Iroh shrugged. "I don't know…. what would you name your first child if you ever had one?"

"Boy or Girl?"

"Huh?"

"Is my hypothetical child a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, uh girl. Let's just say you had a girl."

"Hmmm." Korra tapped her chin. "I always liked the name Sona. It means gold and if I had a little girl she'd be my treasure." Korra yawned. "I'd spoil her like all the time. Wouldn't you?"

"Spoil your daughter?" Iroh asked slightly amused.

"No, your daughter. Wouldn't you spoil your daughter?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I would."

Korra yawned now clearly starting to fall asleep. "I'd hug her." She wrapped her arms around his middle. "And cuddle her and tell her stories." She yawned. "We'd play games and if she's a bender I teach her everything she'll ever need to know and if not I'll teach her how to kick ass like Asami."

Iroh smiled as Korra drifted off and her grip became lax. Carefully, Iroh picked Korra up and gently laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. He petted Naga. "Look over her won't you?" He whispered before going back to the sofa and trying to gain a few hours sleep. He thought about what Korra had said about having a daughter. He drifted off himself fantasizing about having a family and living somewhere far away from the strict rules of the Royal Palace.

A/N ok so what do you think? I'm kind of playing with the idea of Iroh being a younger son since it would make more sense for him to have the free time to travel with his Grandfather and it is not unusual for younger royal sons to go in the military. Please give your opinions and all comments are welcome and really do help. Thanks-CC


	6. Chapter 6

Originally published: November 11, 2014

Edited: November 3, 2016

Woman in White

Chapter 6

Truth among fiction

They left for Republic City early in the morning, no one looked to be in a good mood and, if possible, the relationship between the two earth bending sisters was even worse then before they had originally come to the city. Su looked downcast as she bid them good-bye and impressing upon them one last time that if they needed anything at all they could call on her. Korra thanked her and boarded the airship leaving the metal city behind.

It only took a few hours to reach Republic City and the ride was just as quiet as their departure. Korra looked out the window and noticed how strange the landscape had become. Naga rested her head on her lap and whined until she started to pet her.

A little while later Iroh sat down next her, his jaw set. He looked agitated not sleep deprived, which was better but left Korra a little worried. "You ok?" She asked finally when he didn't speak up.

"No, I radioed my two older brothers and told them what I had learned and..."

"And what?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"They don't believe me. Apparently someone had already told my brother Admiral Rohku about my mental status. He thinks I'm just paranoid. And Zechi, being his usual self-assured ass of a self, told me that Mother would be perfectly safe with the palace guards and the Kiyoshi warriors. It's not my place to worry about such important matters." Iroh rolled his eyes. "I really hate being the baby of the family."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Baby of the family? Don't you have a twin sister?"

"Yeah, but Lafey is two minutes older than me and has never let me forget it. She's a very capable Kiyoshi warrior to boot. She might not be a bender like me and Rohku, but she can kick all of our asses at the same time." He paused. "Sorry about the foul language."

Korra smirked. "It's ok. I don't mind and anyway you were the one who taught me all the four letter words years ago."

He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I guess I did but still I should try to be a gentlemen."

Korra smirked. "Emphasis on_ try_."

.o.O.o.

It was still light as the air ship touched down on Air Temple Island where multiple members of the White Lotus stood waiting for them. One of them, an old Earth Bender, was particularly familiar to Korra.

"Master Chung!" She ran up and bowed to the man who had thought her almost everything she knew about earth bending. "What are you doing here? I thought after I passed my Earth Bending test you were going to retire and enjoy all the bones I hadn't broken."

The old man laughed. "Yes, I had intended on a quiet retirement but recent events have brought me back into active service of the White Lotus." He glanced over at two younger members of the White Lotus. "The fact is the current events concerning Zaheer and his-"

"The Red Lotus." Korra cut him off.

"Huh?"

"Zaheer's group, they call themselves the Red Lotus."

The old man nodded. "Ok, well this situation with the Red Lotus has gotten out of hand. With the death of the Earth Queen it is imperative that we capture him quickly. He's a danger to you and the delicate peace we are trying to maintain."

"The Earth Queen is dead?!"

The man nodded. "Yes, we've gotten reports that she was assonated some time during the night. We know nothing more than that. I will try to keep you informed."

"Yes please do." Korra nodded slowly. "I can't believe it, how did he..."

"You need to be protected Avatar Korra. There's nothing you can do to help the late queen."

She nodded. "I understand that, Zaheer is dangerous but I can handle myself, trust me." She smiled. "I'm an adult now you don't have to coddle me like a five year old."

Master Chung sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand my pupil, I really do, which is why I have to ask for your help." He took her arm and led her away from the group. "Come, we need to talk alone on this matter. I have been talking to some of the others and we might have a plan for catching Zaheer and his followers."

.o.

Iroh watched the two stroll off his jaw clenched. He recalled his conversation with Zaheer. The ideas he had planted in Iroh's head consumed his every thought. Mako handed him a box. "Here help us unload, please."

"Yeah, sure." He looked back to where the two had disappeared on the shore and hoped when they returned Korra would have a different story to tell.

.o.O.o.

Iroh was sitting on the patio drinking tea and having a pleasant conversation with the rest of team avatar (Mako, Asami, and Bolin), when Korra stormed in and snatched the cup from his hands.

"This spiked?" She asked. He shook his head. "Damn." She drank the hot liquid like it was a shot. She looked around at her frightened friends and sighed. "You will not believe the idea those old coots have come up with to capture Zaheer!"

Mako set his cup down. "Is it bad?"

"Bad? It's a horrible idea! They want to fake marry me off to that one White Lotus guy that was always guarding the big door of the Southern Water Tribe complex!" she paused shaking a little. "It's like they're trying to trap me here and are just using Zaheer as the excuse! They're putting me in an impossible position because…because if I don't agree to this plan they're going to send me back to the South Pole to be safe." She looked at the worry in all their faces especially Iroh's.

Asami shook her head. "Well what did you say?"

Korra sighed. "I agreed to the plan but I made an amendment. I would go through their plan but I would choose my own fake groom."

Iroh frowned. "Did you already choose?"

She shook her head. "I told him I would have my choice by tonight and also have that person on board with the plan as well."

Bolin petted Pabu in his lap. "So who are you going to chose? Mako?"

Korra shook her head. "No, I-I don't know." She gave Iroh back his cup of tea. "I need to meditate on this. I'll talk to everyone later." She left them her own worries and fears eclipsing her anger.

Mako looked over at Iroh who was now refilling his cup. "You should offer to fake marry her."

Iroh looked at Mako perplexed. "What? Why would you say that?"

"She grabbed your cup and drank from it. You two are obviously close, even if only in a platonic way. Also you're royalty that will definitely draw the Red Lotus out if their two main goals it to wipe out world leaders and capture the Avatar. With you in the picture it's a two for one special. Like a special as Chang's."

"Gee, I've always wanted to be heavily spiced chicken." Iroh said flatly. "I feel like a piece of meet."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Hey, do you care about Korra or not?"  
"Of course I do!"

"Then fake marry her you delicious chicken!"

"Fine." Iroh nodded and stood up. "I'll offer but you do see that there's something fishy about this plan right?"

Mako nodded. "I've seen muggings that are more subtle than this. I don't know what the White Lotus wants with Korra, but I have the bad feeling that they aren't the good guys either."

Iroh bit his lower lip. "Ok, just wanted to make sure I'm not the only one seeing the signs."

Bolin shook his head. "Nope, unlike your melting lady, everyone here can see this problem."

Iroh sighed and then smirked. "Well wish me luck I'm going to go fake propose to the avatar."

Bolin waved. "Good luck! And if it doesn't work out drowning your sorrows in noodles does help after the fourth bowl." Iroh chucked and walked out of the room. Bolin turned to Asami and Mako. "He's not going to get shot down is he?"

The two shook their heads. "Probably not."

.o.O.o.

Korra's meditation looked a lot more like pacing when Iroh caught up to her. She stopped and looked at him, there was panic in her azure eyes. "He was right! The terrorist was right! They're going to lock me away and try to control me." She looked down at her wrist. "I don't see any strings but I feel like a puppet. I don't know what to do. Coming back here was a mistake!"

Iroh leaned against the railing. "Maybe it was, but we now know what Zaheer told us was true. We can't trust either side which is not good but it's better knowing that we can't than blindly trusting them."

She nodded. "So did you just come up here to tell me what I already know? Or do you think you can actually be helpful?"

"I came to offer my hand in fake marriage."

She stared at him. "Do the other's know why you came up here?"

"Yes, the other's know why I'm here. It was actually Mako's suggestion." He paused checking to make sure they were alone. "They don't like this plan either, they know something's not right. They're on our side and they don't know what Zaheer told us."

"That's good. We are going to need their help. I don't know how yet but somehow we have got to get away from both Lotuses." She sighed. "I just don't know how. I'm so lost. I wish I could talk to my past lives, they could give me guidance."

Iroh exhaled. "I don't know either, but for now we should try to play along. I know it's like playing Pi Sho with a hungry moose-lion sitting right behind you but I don't see an alternative that won't end up with you completely trapped by one group."

"I hate to admit it but you're right." Korra sighed then grabbed his hand making their arms swing together. "So shall we go announce our fake engagement?"

Iroh smirked. "Sure why not? This can't possibly end badly. Five Yuans they try to fight you on your choice."

"Ha! I'm not about to make a bet I'm going to lose General."

.o.O.o.

She would have lost that bet. The members practically fought tooth and nail against her choice, which only solidified in Korra's mind that she had chosen wisely. They had brought up every point. His age, Iroh pointed out he was only seven years her senior. How well she knew him: he was her oldest friend. His Royal status.

"He could become Fire Lord, this will be a black mark in his book!" Chung protested.

"Look, I'm the youngest of four. The likelihood of me ever taking the thrown is a long shot, especially considering all my siblings are married." He didn't say happily because none of them were. To his knowledge his sister had never even consummated her now two-year-old marriage with Duke Wu of Bay Sing Say. "And I expect to hear any day now that one of the princesses is expecting," _To file for divorce again_. "So really what are the chances of that getting in the way of a FAKE wedding?"

After about an hour of more arguing Master Chung relented. "Fine you can fake wed him. I'll go make sure the engagement is announced and the date of the wedding is well published."

Korra bit her lip. "Speaking of which when are the fake nuptials?"

"It's in two weeks." The man yelled as he walked away.

Korra looked up at Iroh. "That's awfully quick."

Iroh narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if they've been planning this event for a while. The only question being: did they start before or after Zaheer and the rest broke out?"

Korra bit her lip and grabbed his arm. "I'm afraid to know." She looked up at him. "Thanks for helping me with this." She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "If I have to fake marry someone I'm glad it's you."

Iroh smiled. "Thanks, I'd fake marry you any day and looking at how my siblings are currently doing with their relationships I'd marry you for real too just so I didn't have to marry into a political alliance like the rest of them."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Marriage not going too well for them?"

"Zechi is on wife number three, Admiral Rohku is currently getting divorced to wife number two, and Lafey is praying that Wu will divorce her. It's bad."

Korra flinched. "Eww yeah. It's better to marry a friend that you like but don't love over a stranger who you don't have any feelings for."

"That's my way of thinking but don't take that the wrong way I'm glad this is just a fake wedding."

She elbowed him arm smirking. "Don't think you could handle being married to the Avatar, Bucket Lord?"

"No, I could I just couldn't handle being the happiest person at holidays, my brothers seem to seek out happiness and destroy it. Like a flock Parana-parrots."

"Well you could always spend the holidays with me and my cousins."

"The scary ones who run the North Pole?"

"Yup."

"Can I really? That'd be great!"

Korra looked at him a bit perplexed. "Is it that bad during the holidays? I mean you and your grandfather are close right?"

"Yeah, he and I are really close. Can he come too?" Iroh looked genuinely excited at the prospect.

Korra laughed. "If we make it through this, I'll make sure to set two extra places at the table." Korra smiled looking up at him, her mind currently distracted from the impending doom she felt. Maybe having him by my side for the rest of my life wouldn't be so bad, but good thing this isn't a real wedding. I would hate my in-laws. "Hey shouldn't you warn your family about the announcement?"

"Nah, It will keep them on their toes." He paused. "I should give Lafey a call though. We're still on good terms."

A/N Ok so yeah sorry this has taken so long to get this chapter out. Anyone else bothered by the idea of Parana-parrots? Because the idea of Parana's with the power of flight is absolutely frightening to me. Please comment if you feel so inclined. I will endeavor to work on this story more but don't expect the fast chapter turn out you see with Beyond Time. So have a great day see yah later. ~C.C.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Caged Fire

"Please Master Chung."

"Korra I don't think this little outing is worth the risk."

"PLEASE! You and the others have had me cooped up here on this island for almost a week now. It's not like I'll be alone Iroh, Mako, Bolin, and Asami will be with me the whole time. Please it will be good for people to see me with my 'fiancé'…more convincing." Korra smiled sweetly. "Please?"

The old man sighed. "Fine go have you little picnic with your friends just don't cause a scene."

Korra's smiled broadened. "Thanks!" she yelled as she ran off to tell the others so they could get off the island before someone changed their mind. She stopped running when she reached the dock were the other four were waiting for her.

"So did you get the ok?" Bolin asked a basket in his hands.

She nodded. "Yup, we just can't make a scene."

Iroh chuckled. "Us? Make a scene? Parish the thought!"

The whole group laughed a bit as they boarded the ferry to the city. Soon they were riding through the streets of Republic city in Iroh's Sato-mobile, which he had pulled out of storage at the docks. The car was a dark blue convertible with tan interior. It was grand, but not what you would think the prince of the Fire Nation would drive since red would have fit him more. Korra leaned back and smiled feeling the wind and sun on her face. Just for a moment she felt free, untouchable, and then Iroh made a sharp turn.

She sat up and looked at Iroh who was frowning. "What was that about?"

Iroh made another tight turn. "We're being fallowed." He gunned the engine and sent the car across two lanes of traffic and onto another street. Korra checked the mirror and saw a black car do the same.

"Any idea who it is?" Mako asked clinging to the side of the car while Asami clung to him.

Iroh glanced up at the black car's reflection and sighed. "Yes."

Mako glanced back. "And?"

"And I rather not have to ruin a perfectly good afternoon by making you all deal with my big brother."

Korra glanced back. "Ooh, which one?"

"Rohku."

Korra paused. "Isn't he the one that's a terrible driver?"

Iroh smiled. "Both my brothers are. But this one thinks he's good thus his attempt to tale us."

Bolin looked back. "Well he seems to be doing a good job. He's gaining!"

Iroh smiled. "Not for long. Hold on everyone." He glanced up at the rearview mirror. "Ok Big bro, let's see whether you've gotten better during the past few years." He down shifted and slammed down on the accelerator and the car took off like a shot. "By the way, if we get pulled over we do not know who's fallowing us. We just felt our lives were in danger."

Mako's knuckles were white from gripped the side of the car. "Don't worry, I definitely feel my life might be in danger."

Korra just laughed throwing her head back and reaching up feeling the wind rushing past. Iroh was definitely a good driver and it would be a real contest between him and Asami as who was the best. They lost the black car in the Arts District and then in a calmer manor reached their final destination. Korra looked up.

"The cemetery? Got to say you definitely have weird tastes for picnic locations."

Iroh opened the gate. "That might be true, but it's the last place anyone would think for us to go." He gestured to the group. "Come on, I know the perfect spot."

Mako looked down at a crumbling tombstone. "You come here often?"

"Sometimes, when I need to think or talk to my grandfather."

"But Fire Lord Zuko's still alive. What do you come here and say: hi gramps it's only a matter of time before you're here permanently?"

"No, I don't do that. "Iroh shook his head. "People have two grandfathers. My dad's father is entombed here with his wife." He led the group to a hill that over looked the rest of the cemetery and in the distance Republic City. There was a lone building surrounded by grass and wild flowers. "Here we are." Iroh said laying out the blanket.

"Wow." Bolin set down the basket. "I didn't even know this place existed."

"Not many do but it's the perfect place to talk with out praying eyes or ears."

Mako looked at the door to the tomb. "Whoa, your other Grandfather was councilman Sokka? Like the Sokka from the other team Avatar?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, his son Karrem is my father and the current commander and chief of Fire Nation Army which is hilarious considering he's a water bender."

Bolin started to pull out plates off food. "I didn't know there were any water benders in the Royal family or that you had anything other than Fire Nation in your blood."

"Yeah, not many people actually remember who my mother married. But yeah all the royal children are part Southern Water Tribe my brother Rohku, the guy we made skid into that cabbage cart, is actually a water bender not a fire bender. Man, I would be a terror when I was little, setting things on fire just so he had to put them out."

"Huh, learn something new everyday." The earth bender turned and pulled out two bottles. "Ok, we have champagne and sparkling pink lemonade. Who wants what?"

"I'll take a glass of champagne!" Korra asked pulling out the glasses and handing them over to Asami.

Iroh looked at her. "You're not old enough to drink."

"I will be in a few weeks and if I'm old enough to be forced in to a fake loveless marriage I think I deserve one little glass of champagne. Besides if there's anyone who shouldn't have anything to drink it's you. That driving earlier was you sober I don't want to know what non-sober driving is like."

Iroh chuckled and poured himself a glass of the sparkling lemonade. "Which is why I was going to drink the lemonade dear beloved faux fiancé. But I guess you having one glass won't hurt."

Mako grabbed the champagne and popped the cork before pouring out three glasses giving two of them to Korra and Asami. Bolin had lemonade. Korra took a sip and grimaced while everyone laughed.

Korra looked over at Iroh. "Maybe I should have the lemonade. Trade yah?"

Iroh snorted. "No, finish what you started Avatar, you can have some lemonade once you finish that."

Korra pouted but took another sip finding the taste getting a little better. For the good part of an hour they ate, talked, mostly about what they were going to do, and relaxed for the first time in days. It was obvious Korra needed to get away from both groups but how and where to go was a mystery. The topic then turned to the events of Ba Sing Say and the two bothers' worries about their own family.

"You two should go back and find them." Korra said to the shock of everyone there.

Mako frowned. "But Korra, you need us here to-to…help with."

"Help with a plan I don't have yet? Look, they're your family and could be in real danger. I've run away from the White Lotus before I can do it again. I don't want you to lose what's left of your family because of me."

Mako reached out and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Thanks Korra, I don't know what else to say. When we get back to Air Temple Island I'll make the arrangements to get an air ship and go to Ba Sing Say. I'll try to be back before the wedding at the end of the week."

Asami placed a hand on Mako's shoulder. "You will if I take you." She looked over at Korra. "Unless you think I'm needed here."

Korra shook her head. "No, you go too." She looked over at Bolin. "So are you going to go help your family?"

Bolin shook his head. "No, I'll stay here with you and Iroh. Who knows whether we'll need to knock a few heads or not?" He looked at his brother. "Besides I'm pretty sure my bother and Asami are perfectly capable of saving the family without me."

Asami looked at her half empty glass. "Team avatar is breaking up again." She raised her glass. "To team avatar! May we meet back here families safe and free of any shadow weed group!"

Iroh raised his glass. "I'll drink to that."

Korra clinked her glass before draining it. She looked over at the massive graveyard stretching out below them. "It looks like a maze out there." She turned to the group. "Hey! Let's play a game!"

"Here in the cemetery?" Mako looked dubious.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's play tag. This place is great to play something like that and look this place is completely empty! Come on it will be fun."'

Seeing that Korra desperately needed a distraction from the heavy talk they all agreed and soon were running through the maze of gravestones and mausoleums trying to avoid being it.

Iroh leaned against a wall catching his breath after failing to tag someone. He felt like a child but also happy. He watched Korra run pass laughing. He couldn't imagine a person caging her; it would be a crime against nature. She deserved to run free untamed anything less would destroy her spirit.

.o.

Korra paused seeing Iroh deep in thought. She walked over and leaned in close to his face seeing whether he would notice or not. He didn't. They're noses were practically touching and the Fire Prince was still in his own word. It reminded Korra of the first time she had met Iroh. She had been about five-ish and there was a big commotion and She had been taken from her home and was staying under the protective care of Chief Sokka. He was talking to Fire Lord Zuko while lost in thought the fire prince sat a little ways off…

o.O.o

"So you hear there's an emergency and you bring my youngest grandchild?" Sokka crossed his arms. "I stand by my idea from long ago. You are the Lord of Bad decisions."

"Oh come on Sokka you know you're happy to see him."

"I am but what if he had gotten attacked or…that happened and he got hurt or wandered off."

Zuko frowned. "Hush, he's been fine for years nothing like that has happened since Aang fixed it."

Sokka was still frowning. "I still don't like you putting him in harms way."

"Look, Iroh is a accomplished Fire Bender and not a delicate doll like you and the rest of the family think he is."

Sokka looked surprised. "Fire Bender? But how? Aang…"

Zuko put up his hand. "I don't know but let's not talk about it here and now. I don't want to upset either of the children." He glanced over at Iroh who was still consumed by his own thoughts. "Just enjoy your grandchild." He looked over seeing that Korra had finally immerged from hiding behind a chair. "Well looks like the Avatar has found her courage again."

Korra didn't really pay the adults much attention; the young foreigner entranced her. She had never seen someone with such pale skin or refined features. His eyes were the color of fire. She walked up slowly to the boy as if he was an angry polar bear dog. She tilted her head when he didn't notice her. She climbed up on the bench and was nose to nose with him and still he didn't notice. This perplexed her. Maybe he's blind? She touched his nose with her own, which seemed to bring the prince out of his own head.

"Maybe she recognizes him?" Sokka whispered over to Zuko.

Iroh blinked, but didn't move his gold eyes looking right into her azure ones. Now what? Korra thought of her picture books and remembered what usually happened after an illustration like this.

She kissed him. It was a quick, chased, kiss before she turned red and fled the room finding refuge in the pile of furs on Chief Sokka's bed.

Zuko looked at Sokka. "Nope."

Iroh looked shocked as both his grandfathers burst out into laughter. Zuko was holding his sides before looking at Iroh. "Well go get her."

"Huh?"

"Go capture the Avatar, dinner will be soon and she needs to eat!"

"Oh! Yeah right!" Iroh leapt off the bench and into the room to find her while the two men devolved into laughter again.

Iroh found her in the furs and had one hell of a time coaxing her out. He tried asking her to come out but she didn't respond. When he tried grabbing she bit him. Removing the furs resulted in him almost being set on fire. Finally he set down next to the pile and waited. After a few minutes she stuck her head out she looked at him. He smiled and waved. She hid back under the furs.

"Hey come back, please? Dinner's going to be soon and Grandfather and Grandpa told me to get you."

She stuck her head out again. "What's your name?"

"Um, Iroh Prince of the Fire Nation."

She sat up. "I'm Korra, you're pretty. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Iroh blinked. "If I say yes, will you go to dinner with out a fuss?"

She shrugged. "Sure but you've got to go penguin sledding with me tomorrow and beat up Han."

"Han? Who's Han?"

"The big mean kid who told everyone I'm his girlfriend and tried to kiss me. He said since he's bigger and meaner he can have what he wants but you're bigger then him so if you're my boyfriend and beat him up he'll leave me alone. So you in?"

The young Prince pondered for a moment. It wasn't right to just beat people up but this Han guy sounded like a real jerk and he had already kissed her so logic only stated he was already her boyfriend. "Sure, now come on dinner's soon."

o.O.o

Iroh looked up at Korra when their noses touched. He blinked remembering that this was exactly the same view he had had at their first meeting. Then he remembered they were playing tag and was it. Quickly he kissed her and ran off yelling. "You're it!"

Korra stood there stunned. She lightly touched her lips and pouted he had kissed her too fast for her to even enjoy it. Shaking her head she ran down another alley and tackled an unsuspecting Bolin.

o.O.o

It was sunset when they stepped foot back on Air Temple Island and were immediately accosted by an infuriated Admiral. "You call that driving baby brother?! You could have gotten someone killed! I got chewed out by that cabbage guy for almost an hour"

Iroh looked at his bother in surprise. "That was you? You were fallowing me? I thought it was a reporter or something. I am so sorry big brother." Iroh's voice tone made it very clear he was not sorry in any way.

Rohku frowned. "Fine what ver, the family is waiting to talk to you about this wedding plan of yours."

Iroh crossed his arms. "It's not my plan. I'm just a prop."

Rohku nodded. "Yeah well that's your lot in life isn't it little brother?"

Mako looked over at Bolin. "Glad I'm getting out of here for a few days." He whispered to Asami.

"Ditto."

Rohku was a less then an inch taller than Iroh but he carried himself like he was a good five inches taller. The man was blue eyed but clearly fire nation with pail skin. He was built more than Iroh and putting the two next to each other it was clear Iroh was seemingly the smaller more sickly one. Korra was suddenly reminded of the reason Iroh had joined them in the first place. As Iroh followed his brother all the energy seemed to drain from him.

Korra bit her lip hoping he'd be ok dealing with his family alone.

o.O.o

Iroh was screaming into his pillow when he finally freed himself of his family and their respective mates. Iroh loved his family, yes (chiefly his sister, father, and mother) but he just couldn't handle them in large doses. Especially, when all they wanted to talk about was the implications of this fake wedding and whether his mental health was able to handle the stress. You'd think he had been institutionalized or something by the way they acted.

"Well my mental health would be a lot better if you all weren't here!" Iroh hissed at his closed door. "And where are your guards mother? There's a mad man killing off world leaders don't you think having at least one of them around would be a good idea?" He jumped when someone knocked on the door.

Trying to look clam he opened the door to find Korra standing there. She held her arms out. "Need a hug?"

He nodded and felt the water benders arms wrap around him. He sighed and breathed in her scent. She always smelled like the sea. She pulled away and smiled kindly. "Feel a little better?"

"Yeah." He looked up and down the hall. "Do you want to come in and talk? Or did you just want to give me a hug and run."

She laughed. "I came talk, you just looked in need of a hug."

He ushered her into his room and closed the door behind him. "I am so sorry for my family, they're insane. I think it's either in their blood or in the water."

"Haha it's ok, your family hasn't tried to take over the world…recently." She sat down on his bed and patted the space next to her. He sat down next to her obediently. "We never broke up you know."

"We were 5 and 12 and all we did was go penguin sledding and I punched a jerk, I don't think that really counts as a relationship."

She nodded. "Yeah, but you still said you were my boyfriend and held my hand so it counts. Even if we've both dated other people we never really broke up."

"So that's why none of my relationships lasted? I just thought it was because I had bad taste." Korra laughed and punched him. "Ouch! Hey be nice to your fiancé!" He paused. "Wow if we go by your logic we've been dating for fifteen years."

Korra snicker. "I guess it's about time we go married." She sighed. "Had a boyfriend for fifteen years and only kiss you twice? Wow. That's special."

Iroh was about to say something but found Korra's lips on his. He closed his eyes and kissed back. She tasted so good he wanted more. He opened his mouth slightly hoping she would do the same and grant his tongue access. She did. They were panting when they came up for air. She looked at his face a hunger behind her eyes he hadn't seen before.

"Iroh, do you think this wedding is fake? I mean really fake? Or will what Zaheer describe really happen?"

Iroh looked down thinking of what had transpired the past week and the paper work he had been forced to sign with out reading just because quote 'it's not important just the official press release and stuff.' "I'm so afraid that Zaheer's right." He cursed. "We should have just kept driving today."

Korra shook her head. "They'd have found us before we got anywhere substantial and I couldn't leave Naga." She placed a hand on the side of his face. He was her best friend and she had trapped him here with her. She sighed and kissed him. "I'm so sorry I've dragged you into this."

"It's ok, I'd rather be here to help than watching from a distance. We'll find a tactic to get away. You're the Avatar and I'm the Fire Prince, what is there in this world that we can't do? You can only cage fire for so long." Korra smiled weakly and held his hand. He could feel her tremble. "What's on your mind?"

She looked into his eyes. "Can I spend the night here?" She sighed. "I don't want to go back to my room. I want…never mind."

"You want what?"

"Nothing it was a dumb request."

Iroh frowned. "What is it Korra? You can ask anything of me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harshly. "I want to sleep with you tonight, and not in the unconscious meaning of the word."

"What? Korra do you know what you're asking?"

"Yes." Korra sat back. "The White Lotus may have taken my freedom for the moment and might be trying to take control but I don't want to be robbed of this choice too. Please Iroh, I love you and I'm so afraid that with every passing hour the nose around my neck is just getting tighter and tighter and I don't want to give them the chance to make this choice for me too."

He could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes. He kissed her cheek. "Ok, but it at any point you want to stop just tell me ok?"

She nodded and kissed him pulling him close never letting him stray to far from her that night. He was slow and tender giving her time to reconsider and time to enjoy the sensations. They were tangled in the sheets and each other when morning light came.

Zechi walked into Iroh's room and saw the two entangled in the sheets, sleeping soundly. He shook his head and pulled the blankets over the pair. "Sleep well little brother because this will only end in tears." He looked solemnly at their peaceful faces. "So regrettable."

A/N: Ok so yeah after a really long drive got this idea and couldn't keep myself from writing it. Also you have to love kid logic don't you? Hope you liked see you later~ C.C.

Ok so for clarification of Royal family

Mother: Honora

Father: Karrem (Son of Sokka and Suki)

Children:

Zechi (40) Crown Prince-Nonbender

Rohku (35) Admiral (United Forces)- Water Bender

Lafay (27) Kiyoshi Warrior-Nonbener

Iroh (27) General (United Forces)-Fire Bender


	8. Chapter 8

Edit: Hey sorry about uploading this chapter again. I realized I uploaded the wrong draft :/ so here's the right chapter. Also It's been broken down into multiple chapters as was really throwing a lot out at you at once so enjoy and sorry for the inconvenience.

Woman in White

Chapter 8

The Past and Past Lives

Korra was dreaming she knew that much as she wandered through a landscape of forgotten ruins over grown with vines. She came across as small garden a small Koi pond over to the side. Korra looked at her reflection in the crystal clear water. The moon hung high behind her. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her chest; she looked down to see a gash from her left collarbone to her right hip.

"You have dishonored your family! You whore! Get out of my sight you are no longer my daughter!" A voice she didn't know yelled echoing through the crumbling stone. She felt a hand on the back of her neck. She looked and saw two Fire Nation men she didn't know. They wore kimonos emblazoned with a Lotus flower, one white, and one red.

"Trust us, it's better this way." They said before pushing her head under the water. They didn't let go until she stopped struggling. She could hear a baby's cry suddenly stop and the sound of rattle falling to the floor.

.o.O.o.

Korra's eyes shot opened. She was breathing in a panicked manor like she had just dodged at arrow. At first she didn't remember where she was. She froze at the feeling of someone else's skin against hers. She looked up at Iroh's sleeping face. Oh yeah that happened. Her eyes widen _that happened_ and yet as she curled up against Iroh's body she didn't feel like this was the first time like she had been here before entangled with him. She thought about how Iroh had moved, how he had touched her, not a single gesture wasted no touch unwanted. Same for her it was like her body was on autopilot, a good autopilot that told her exactly what to do where and how to touch. Korra frowned that wasn't how it was supposed to be. Was it? Shouldn't it be at least a little awkward?

She rested her head against his chest taking in his scent her mind wandering back to the night before and then further. Slowly her eyes closed.

O.o.O

Korra found herself standing in an army camp just outside the great walls of Ba Sing Say. She looked down at herself. She still had the dark skin of a water tribe woman and a skin on water strapped to her belt but she was in a Fire Nation uniform._ An old uniform, from almost a hundred years ago_.

"Ming!" Yelled a man's voice behind her.

She turned to see handsome solider dressed in Fire Nation colors with gold flames painted on his breastplate. He smiled as he reached her. "Ming! I have great news! My father has approved our match! As soon as we take this city we can go back home and be married!" He lifted her up and spun her around but set her down when he saw she wasn't smiling. "Ming? What's wrong?"

She gulped and smiled. "Nothing Lu-Ten it's just can't we just go now? Do we really have to take the city first?"

"Ming what's wrong? We've breached the outer wall we are so close to ending this war with the Earth Kingdom. So close."

"I know." She looked to the side. "I know."

He turned her face so he was looking into her eyes. "What's wrong Ming? Don't you still love me? I thought you wanted this match."

She smiled. "Of course I do, don't be silly. I've just been having bad dreams lately." She leaned against him. "I'm afraid to lose you."

Lu Ten laughed. "You wont' lose me. Come let's go tell my father that you've accepted the union and along the way you can tell me about these bad dreams you've been having."

"Ok, let's go tell him maybe he'll make some of that jasmine tea."

He laughed. "Finally developed at taste for jasmine tea have we?"

She lightly elbowed him in the side and laughed. "I don't know about that but I've been craving it like crazy for the past week."

Lu Ten put his arm around her shoulders. "That's how it starts and then you can't get enough. So tell me about these bad dreams, I know you've been tossing and turning in your sleep lately."

"Well it's weird, I'm in a place that's completely iced over and you're there. You're being tried for treason and they find you guilty. They sentence you to death." She looked up at his face. "I can't do anything as they tie you to the column and then set all this wood around you on fire." She buried her face in his shoulder. "They burn you alive and I can hear you screaming and…it's just so horrible."

Lu Ten held her close. "It will be ok, that's not going to happen. My father is set to become Fire Lord there's no way I'll even be tried to treason or do anything that would call for such a punishment."

"Even though my mother was from the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Why would anyone care about that? You're also General Jong Jong's daughter and one of the Fire Nation's most valuable soldiers and a damn good medic. No one would question where your loyalties lie." He kissed her. "Not even my uncle can deny your resolve to our nation. Now smile and let's go tell my father before then next battle starts." He paused and took her head. "Soon my love you won't have to sneak in to my tent at night."

She smiled. "Soon we'll be sleeping in a proper bed in a room with a floor."

The old General looked at the two young bodies in disbelief. An arrow protruded from a crack in the prince's armor. The young woman had a gash running from her collar to her hip. The two might not have lingered long but long enough to hold each other's hand. General Iroh let out a howl of anguish as his son's blood intermingled with the water-bending woman next to him. A medic placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry but they were gone by the time I got here."

General Iroh nodded. "I understand loss like this is common in war but why my Lu Ten and his beautiful Ming? Why?"

"I have even more bad news my lord."

The General gave a bitter laugh. "My son is dead and so is the girl I would have called daughter, how could there be anything worse then that?"

The medic hung his head. "She was with child sir. It was too early to tell whether it would have been a girl or a boy but it was a life."

General Iroh stood up and looked at the hill with its long tree. He turned to his second in command. "Bury them here and send word to General Jong Jong that his daughter died a hero in battle. Don't tell him about the baby it will only cause him pain."

The Solider nodded. "Yes Sir, and sir your men want to know when we are going to launch the next attack."

"Never, I'm done."

"Sir?"

"I'm done! This war has cost too much. It's over call everyone back we are going home." General Iroh let out a heavy sigh. "I have lost all desire to continue this war."

o.O.o

Iroh woke up to Korra sobbing in to his chest. "Korra! Hush shhh, its ok. I'm so sorry we should have never-"

"It's so saaddd."

Iroh paused. "Ok, now I'm going to try not to be insulted."

"They were going to get married and have a baby! Why'd they have to diiieee?"

"Wait, who died? Korra who died?"

"Ming and Lu Ten they died in the Battle of Ba Sing Say and the old General Iroh looked so sad." She took a shaky breath. "It's all so sad."

Iroh wiped her tears away. "Korra that happened over eighty years ago. How did you even know about them? That's not a story anyone should know."

"I had a dream about them. Just now and…" Korra paused and looked at the clock. "Shit! Asami and Mako! They're set to leave here in thirty minutes! I've got to go and change and see them off." She paused. "Well aren't you going to get dressed? They probably want to say good bye to you too!" She ran out of the room leaving him dumbfounded.

"Well good morning to you too." He looked over and saw a note on his bedside table. He read the note out loud. "You should really lock your door if you have company, ~ Zechi... And I won't be able to look him in the eye for a few weeks."

.o.O.o.

No one asked where Korra had been the night before they didn't even seem to care. Though she did get a strange look from Iroh's oldest brother when she mentioned being a little sore. Mostly people were giving their concerned opinion about Mako and Asami's trip. And after about an hour of good byes and well-meant advice she bid Mako and Asami good-bye and watched their air ship fly off. She waved until the ship disappeared form her sight.

She sighed thinking about thinking about the second dream she had had. She needed to go to the spirit world and talk to the old General Iroh. She had learned, as the avatar she didn't have dreams without reason. However before she could slip away to mediate a very excited woman with a measuring tape and a pincushion grabbed her and dragged her off. They kept her busy for the next few days until the night before the 'big day' when she was finally able to slip away.

She felt exhausted with her ever-full schedule and lack of restful sleep. She had now seen the tragic tail of Lu-ten and Ming every night waking up sobbing every time. During her waking hours she was constantly being fallowed by the water tribe solider who would spontaneously burst into flame. It was starting to get annoying.

Free of her white lotus guards for the moment and Korra wondering through the halls of the men's dormitories. No one would expect her here and she was hoping to find a quiet space to meditate when she heard Iroh yelling in his room. Shaking her head she knocked on his door. He opened his door looking startled.

"Are you're yelling at nothing again?" She asked raising an eyebrow and walking past him.

"Yes, but it's not nothing to me." He snapped before relaxing a little. "Sorry Korra that was out of line. I'm just tiered and these hallucinations are just getting worse as the day gets closer."

Korra walked over and sat on the side of his bed. "I know I've been seeing the burning man more and more." She sighed and rested her head against his headboard. "Can I mediate here? I need to go into the spirit world and talk to someone."

Iroh nodded. "Sure, I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

Korra smiled and closed her eyes slipping into the spirit world.

.o.O.o.

It wasn't long before she found the old General sitting by a riving enjoying a cup of tea with a few spirits. He turned to her and smiled.

"Korra! It is good to see you. Come, sit, have a cup of tea with me."

Korra bowed, sat down and accepted the cup. "Thank you. Sir I have a question that might be painful for you but I need to know."

"What is my dear? You looked troubled."

"I am there's been a lot of trouble in the physical world lately and I've been having these reoccurring dreams lately. After you lost your son and his lover at the Battle of Ba Sing Say it was said you went into the spirit world to find him. Is that true?"

The man nodded sadly. "I did go into the spirit world to find my son but I did not find him or Ming there."

"How could they not be there? Did they reincarnate that quickly?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I learned too late that their spirits were cursed doomed to live in a cycle of life and tragic death. There was nothing I could have done to avoid it."

Korra set her cup down. "It just doesn't seem right. They both seemed so happy together."

"They were, it was like love at first sight too." Iroh smiled thinking of happier times. "When my son first met Ming he was so busy thinking about the right thing to say he didn't notice her come up close to him and steal a kiss before running off." General Iroh laughed. "It was so cute."

Korra chuckled. "That sounds an awful lot like the first time I met Iroh." Korra's face dropped. "There's got to be a way to break the cycle, right?"

Iroh looked up at her. "To break the cycle one must first find out why it started in the first place."

"Ok, how does one do that? How do-"

Iroh narrowed his eyes. "Why are you asking about all this?"

Korra stood up and started pacing. "Because I think it's happening all over again. Ming had dreams about the burning man and now I'm having dreams about the burning man! I had a dream about Ming and I was her! I f*cking lost my virginity and it didn't feel like a first time but something familiar something I've done before!" She paused and looked at the old man. "Too much info?"

He made a gesture with his hands. "Little bit. Wait, you think you are Ming? But how? You are the Avatar."

Korra paused. "But every Avatar has been a different person leading a different life it's Brava that connects us all. Ming and all the other lives she's led has always been the same. Meet a man from another country, fall in love, be so close to happiness and die…die pregnant." Korra clapped her hands over her mouth and fell to her knees. "What have I done?" She shook her head and looked at the old man. "I'm sorry but I've got to go. Thank you for the tea sir." She opened her eyes finding herself alone in Iroh's room frowning she got up and walked down the hall looking for where he had disappeared to.

A/N ok so I'll be uploading the next chapter within the hour so hope you enjoyed and sorry for having to take the chapter down and put it back up again but I needed to change some things including the time line.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Present and Present Lives

Where real weddings this stressful? Or was it just the fact that he was convinced that he was walking into tragedy that was the problem? It was the night until the big day and Iroh was finding it just a bit hard to sleep. He looked over and saw the looming figure dressed in white.

"Look, if you insist on fallowing me everywhere I go now please make yourself useful." He pointed to a bunch of papers, which had different plans for escaping the white and red lotus. "Sort those in to might work, won't work, and a fucking death wish." The figure just tiled its head and let the appendage fall to the ground before melting into the floor. "Yeah that stopped being scary two days ago now it's just become annoying! I got the message! This wedding is not going to end well help me fix that!"

Korra opened his door and looked in. "Are you're yelling at nothing again?" She looked sleep deprived and stressed.

Iroh crossed his arms. "Yes, but it's not nothing to me." He snapped before relaxing a little. "Sorry Korra that was out of line. I'm just tiered and these hallucinations are just getting worse as the day gets closer."

Korra walked over and sat on the side of his bed. "I know I've been seeing the burning man more and more." She sighed and rested her head against his headboard. "Can I mediate here? I need to go into the spirit world and talk to someone."

Iroh nodded. "Sure, I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

Korra smiled and closed her eyes slipping into the spirit world. She looked so peaceful with her hair down and a mess. Iroh tucked some of her hair behind an ear. "I hope you find who your looking for." He looked over and saw the figure back again. "Oh go away." The figure handed him a peace of paper and disappeared.

He read the paper his eyes widening. This wasn't his writing it was just a few sentences. "When the man says kiss duck and run. Keep running until help comes. The cycle must be broken. The child must live." Iroh narrowed his eyes. What child? He looked at Korra, no it was just a few days ago there was no way.

Suddenly a pain struck him in his head, like something was trying to beat its way out of a lock box. The whole room seemed to spin and get uncomfortably warm. He had to get up and take a walk. He looked at Korra, she'd be fine here alone for a little bit. He left the room quietly closing the door securely. He walked out on to the beach. The moon was out and so he could walk along the beach with out the aid of a light.

The pain in his head was growing becoming more and more like drums or a wild animal clawing its way out of his mind. It was almost blinding and the cool night air didn't help in any way. When it got too much he fell to his knees grabbing the side of his head. "Just stop!" He dug his hands into his hair. "Please I just don't understand! Why is this happening?! Why are these dreams and visions and now this pain tormenting me? What have done!?" He was yelling to the ski or to anyone who could help.

Iroh heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. He opened his eyes and saw his Grandfather Sokka standing over him. The phantom placed a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Nothing, Iroh nothing but there's something about you that you need to know."

.o.O.o.

Sokka looked down at the four year old twins playing in the snow. The aging man couldn't help but smile at his little ones laughing. He turned away to see Aang and Kattara walking towards him through the snow. He waved. "Hey! check out the how my two latest grandkids are doing! Since apparently it will be quite a while until you can watch your own grandkids."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Rub it in why don't you?" The Air bender looked over as Lafey tried to throw a snowball too big for her at her brother. All she managed to do was cover herself with snow while Iroh pointed and laughed. Then without warning the boy started screaming. Sokka quickly ran over and held the child who was now crying.

"Hey, hey little buddy what's up?"

Iroh clung to Sokka's coat. "Make her go away, she's scary."

Sokka looked over at Lafey who was just sitting in the snow pouting. "That's just your twin sister. She's not scary." Iroh just whined and buried his face into Sokka's chest.

Lafey crossed her arms. "He's not talking about me." Lafey said defensively. She looked up at Aang. "He's not! He's talking about that bloody lady only he sees!" She sighed as her brother went completely limp in Sokka's arms. "Great, now he's going to have another seizure and then think he's someone else for a few hours." She crossed her arms. "and then everyone will be so worried about him and no one will play with me."

Kattara bent down to look at Lafey on her level. "What do you mean going to have a seizure?"

Suddenly Iroh's body went stiff and he started convulsing. "See and now he's going to be someone else for a few hours. Every time he sees that woman in white he does this." She crossed her arms. "Mommy and Daddy don't believe him about the white lady."

Sokka was holding Iroh close making sure that his head would slam against the ice. The snow around him started to move like is being caught in a whirlwind and soon fire joined the snow. The snow and fire tornado was wrapping around the two and then suddenly it was all gone. The young boy went limp in Sokka's arms. Sokka was shaking and crying fearing the worst for his youngest grandchild. He breath a sigh of relieve when Iroh opened his eyes again.

"Oh Iroh, thank goodness. Are you ok?"

The Boy quickly scrabbled to his feet and backed away. "Who are you?!"

Sokka looked like he had just been stabbed. "It's me Iroh, Grandpa. Don't you know me Iroh?"

The boy backed away further. "NO! and I'm not Iroh either!" The boy took off in to the snow with Sokka and Aang chasing after him.

Kattara stayed behind and played with Lafey while trying to get as much information about what had just happened as possible.

A few hours later Iroh had come back to his senses and was laying on the sofa under a pile of furs a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He looked painfully pale and had dark circles under his eyes. His sister walked over and sat next to him. "So who were you this time?" She tilted her head. "Was is a girl this time?"

"No!" Iroh sighed. "It was some guy named Lu Ten." The boy sounded angry and ashamed. "I hate when this happens. I'm a freak, and don't say different because I've heard you talking with big brothers. All of you think I'm the Azula of the family."

Sokka looked at Aang and Kattara. "Isn't there something we can do to help? Look at him! This is destroying him…and me."

Aang sighed. "Look Sokka its not that easy and I know its hard but…"

"But what Aang? I held my convulsing grandson and then had him look at me like I was a stranger! Let's not even get into the weird double bending going on. Wait; actually let's get into that! You're the Avatar what the hell was that?"

Aang sighed. "Iroh's a reincarnated spirit and for some reason this woman in white is triggering him to switch into his passed lives. He's a water bender by birth right?"

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, According to Zuko all Iroh's ever been able to bend was water."

"But he has golden eyes like a Fire Bender." Aang frowned. "Doesn't add up. One of his past lives must have been a water bender, which is dominating over Iroh's own predisposed element. His own bending must be triggered when the switch happens. Normal people aren't supposed to cycle through past lives like that or at all. So when he does his body can't handle it and he has the seizure."

Sokka looked at the little boy drinking his hot chocolate. "Will he learn to control it? Like you did with contacting your past lives?"

Aang shook his head. "Look at how just one cycle effected him. His body can't take the years abuse that he would need to learn how to control it and I wouldn't know how to even start teaching him how to either."

"Then what do we do? I can't just sit back and let my grandchild die!" Sokka looked at his bother in-law the distress evident in his voice. "You have to do something! You're the Avatar! Save my grandson! Please!"

Aang looked at Iroh. "I could try using energy bending and severing the boy's connection to the spirit world and his past lives but I would be taking away his bending too, both types." At the moment Iroh was making the hot chocolate float above his head in the shape of a bunny.

Sokka nodded solemnly. "I think I can speak for the rest of the family when I say we would rather him lose his bending over us losing him. Do it. If you think it will make sure what ever _that _was never happened again."

"Do you want to talk this over with-"

"No, I want you to fix this the best you can now." Sokka's face softened. "Please Aang just do it. I rather call my son and tell him Iroh's bending is gone then tell him his little boy is."

Aang nodded. "Fine but I warn you I can't undo this once its done." Aang walked over to Iroh and Lafey. He looked over at Lafey. "Hey why don't you go and help your Aunt Kattara in the kitchen. Ok?" The little girl nodded and ran off. He looked at Iroh who was sitting up drinking his hot chocolate. "So are you feeling better?"

Iroh nodded. "Yup, Uncle Aang check this out!" He made the chocolate look like a lemur peeking out of the cup. "Cool huh? Can Aunt Kattara water bend like that? I bet not even my brother is as good as me."

Aang nodded. "Yeah I don't think he his either." He took the cup out of Iroh's hands. "Can you do me a favor and hold really still and close your eyes for me?"

The boy looked up at him suspiciously. "Why."

"I'm going to make that White Lady go away forever but you've got to close your eyes first."

Iroh smiled. "Ok! After that can I show Aunt Kattara my trick?"

"Yes." Aang lied. "You can just close your eyes it won't take long." The boy did as he was asked and Aang energy bent a block between Iroh and his past lives, the spirit world and took his bending away. The boy collapsed in his arms. The weight of what Aang had just done falling even heavier on him then the boy. He carried Iroh over and handed him to Sokka. "Don't ever, ever make me do something like that again. In fact I don't think I ever want to see you again Sokka."

Sokka adjusted Iroh in his arms to make him more comfortable. "But you did the right thing Aang."

"Did I? I sealed so much of him away I don't know what kind of empty life he'll have now!"

.o.O.o.

"You woke up a few hours later forgetting completely you could ever water bend or saw the white lady." Phantom Sokka explained. "You were happy but Aang never really forgave me for demanding that he take away your bending and sever your connection to the spirit world. That weighed heavy on him until the day he died. Though he did come around and started to talk to me again." Sokka's ghost looked up at the moon. "But we definitely had a fist fight when I joined him in the spirit world."

"So what happened? I'm a fire bender why did my bending stay after Aang took it away."

"After Aang died you started showing your talent for Fire Bending which surprised everyone."

Iroh mused remembering the first time he made fire and ran to show his grandfather. "Yeah Grandfather was shocked when I sneezed and set the curtain on fire."

Sokka nodded. "Yes, and for a while I was afraid your fits would come back and the hell I put Aang through was for nothing but they didn't. You grew up happy and healthy."

"Until harmonic convergence happened and triggered the hallucinations again."

"Yes but I fear this time they are warning you of a very real threat to you and Korra's life." Sokka sighed. "I looked into your past lives when I got here. Don't ask how I've got a lot of free time and an inquisitive mind. Your past lives had a rhythm that always repeated over and over again. This time you were born with a stronger connection to the spirit world and so something has been trying to warn you. Trying to stop the tragedy from happening again. I know this might not come as a surprise but you and Korra aren't supposed to make it to tomorrow night."

"So what can I do?"

Sokka pointed to the note in Iroh's hand. "Someone has already given you a hint." The phantom looked out at the bay. "The world is being drawn into chaos and is becoming unstable. A terrible crime committed hundreds of years ago is only now starting to effect the world. There's something about this time that's different and that's causing a substantial change in this world's make up." He placed a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "If you and Korra can make it to tomorrow night you'll have lived longer then any of you past lives. Good luck, you'll need it."

The phantom disappeared leaving Iroh on the beach alone. Iroh got to his feet and looked over at the Woman in White. He sighed. "Do you think this time they cycle can be broken?" The figure nodded. "Glad you think so."

Iroh looked away from the ghost woman right into the butt of a rifle that stuck him, knocking him out. The figure pulled the unconscious man toward the surf. He left Iroh's still form just out of the waves reach and pulled out a dagger. Out of nowhere Nage jumped in between the two. She bit the assailant's arm and he dropped the rifle in his hands and fled hoping Naga would not give chase. She did not; instead she walked over to Iroh and licked his face. Finding he didn't reacted she nuzzled him trying to wake him. The dog whined and bit Iroh's collar pulling him from the encroaching water. Naga pulled him into the plants and watched as the man who had attacked Iroh returned with a few more people. The men looked around but did not come near where Naga sat curled around Iroh.

She watched over Iroh like a mother watching her pups and stayed with him all night keeping vigil. She licked the side of his face as he started to come around just as the sun was starting to show over the horizon.

A/N Ok one more chapter down. So yeah I've been kind of bit by the story bug for this one. I hope to have another chapter of the other story at least written by Friday. So cheers see you later! And if you want re-read the conversation with Zuko and Sokka in the pervious chapter if you want to see how Iroh's childhood is kind of being pieced back together. Sorry I had to upload this again but I needed fix a few things. Comment if you feel so compelled. See you later!~C.C.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N OK on the suggestion of it probably being a good idea to slow down and break the original chapter ten up I give you this expanded first section which hopefully sheds light on Iroh's family and some of the plot. Please enjoy and I'll talk to you later.

Woman in White

Chapter 10

One in every Family

Korra was wandering through the dark halls looking for Iroh when she ran head long in to Zechi. The crown prince was rubbing his arm his sleeve torn and looking a bit more then unkempt. He looked down at her with surprise.

"Oh, Korra! I didn't expect to see you here…" He checked his watch. "At almost one in the morning. Here let me take you to your room." He put an arm around her and started to walk her down the hall towards her room. "I wouldn't want one of your guards to find you and give you a hard time. So why are you over here? Kind of late for a walk."

Korra bit her lip. "I was looking for Iroh actually. He's not in his room and like you said it's almost one a.m. so where is he?"

Zechi patted her shoulder. "I don't know maybe he went for a walk. Look at the moon. You know enjoy the his last night of freedom or would be if he was actually marrying you and not doing…what ever the hell this circus is."

"I take it your not a fan of the White Lotus's plan."

"I'm not a fan of my baby brother being involved with this plan." He looked down at Korra. "Nor am I all too thrilled about the heart ache you're going cause him. It's not nice to toy with people's emotions miss Avatar."

Korra drew away from Zechi. "I'm not toying with his emotions. I actually do care about him."

"Oh, I know I saw you in his bed a few days ago. You should really lock your door before engaging in such escapades." He looked down to see Korra's face turn bright red. "Don't get me wrong you might actually harbor feelings for my poor brother but the fact of the matter is he's royalty and you're only the avatar. Eventually mother will find a woman with a political alliance she really wants and he'll be the perfect bargaining chip."

Korra frowned. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"It's the truth, my dear." They reached Korra's door and Zechi leaned against the wall smirking. "When it comes to politics, the children of the ruling class are just pawns to be moved around the chess board for the leader's convenience. Iroh is the youngest and has no hope of inheriting the throne." He opened Korra's door. "He's really no more then a puppet."

Korra walked in to her room and looked at Zechi. "If Iroh's a puppet then why hasn't he been forced in to a marriage yet, while you're on failed marriage number: three?" She closed the door in Zechi's face.

The Prince looked at the door shocked and jumped when he heard the sound of someone clapping. He looked to see his sister. "Do you want some cold water for that burn brother?" Lafey asked smirking.

Zechi straightened his collar. "No, Lafey I don't. Shouldn't you be in your room with your husband? I mean it couldn't hurt to pretend to like him."

She snorted. "I would rather die then spend one night in the same room as Wu. Seriously, why can't he just be a good idiot and divorce me like all your wives did." She frowned and looked at Korra's door. "Do you have to be so mean to our little brother's lover? And don't give me that crap of being concerned for his well being, you don't give a damn about any of your siblings, unless what happens benefits you. What's your game big bro? What are you trying to gain this time?"

"I can worry about him without gaining or losing a single thing. Just because he's found himself a mate doesn't affect me. I am genuinely worried for him." He looked a Lafey who was giving him the 'I don't believe you' look. "What happens if his fun now results in parenthood later? You remember his childhood, is he really someone who should be allowed near a child? Let alone raise one? Last time I looked it's not healthy to see things that don't exist."

Lafey rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! That was a good twenty years ago! Our little brother would make a great dad! He, unlike you and Rohku, has the capacity to not be an asshole." She paused and narrowed her eyes. "You're worried about losing your crown aren't you? You've gone through three wives and no child. Iroh's a Fire Bender add him having a child and suddenly your place in line isn't as secure as you want it to be."

"What? No! My place is completely secure but it wouldn't hurt if my brother could keep it in his pants until I actually have an heir."

"Oh that's cold big brother. Real cold." She shook her head. "Glad I'll never be on your radar. I am genuinely afraid for my future nieces and nephews."

"Why? Don't you intend to have children at some point?" Zechi had a dark glint in his eyes. "Shouldn't you worry about them too?"

Lafey snorted. "Ha! I don't think I'll be having any children. Since you know the only person I sleep with is your ex-wife no.1. She's told me so many things about you. Mommy and Daddy would be so crushed on how you turned out. Pity…" She smiled. "No, I'm not worried I'm a non-player in your game. Now go back to your side of the island. Scoot! Before I wake mommy and daddy and tell them you're out of bed and in the girls dormitories."

Zechi just glared at his sister then turned on his heal and walked away. Lafey sighed and leaned against Korra's door. "Watch yourself little Snow Flake, his ambition has no limits and he will stop at nothing to gain the thrown or his own satisfaction. Like a ramped three year old he'll take what he wants and destroy what gets in his way." Hearing no answer Lafey opened the door to find Korra already asleep. The Kiyoshi warrior shook her head. "Sleep well little Snow Flake, don't let the flames of men's ambition melt you away."

.o.O.o.

Zechi ground his teeth as he made his way back to his room. He really wished he had been an only child or they had stopped at two. He glanced out a window. He knew his siblings wanted to take the thrown from him. Why wouldn't they? To have the power of a nation, it was everyone's dream. Entering his room he pulled off his shirt and looked at his arm. Blood had seeped through the bandages. Damn polar-bear-dog, he'll need to change the bandages before he went to bed. For the dog's sake he hoped it wouldn't get infected or else next time he saw her he'd put a bullet between the mutt's eyes.

He lay back on his bed and pulled out a red lotus Pi Sho token. He smirked thinking about what Zaheer had tasked him to do tomorrow. Simple really, when the shit in inevitably hit the fan offer Korra a safe way out and right into the hands of the Red Lotus. He thought of how cute Korra had looked earlier. It was beneath him to lust after his little brother's sloppy seconds but if he were to ever make an exception Korra would probably be it.

A/N Zechi…what a guy…honestly I think Ozia had better moral character then him. Well I'll see you next time, hope you're well and comment if you feel so compelled. And yes Lafey is married to an older version of Prince Wu from season 4. Take pity.


	11. Chapter 11

Woman in White

Chapter 11

Iroh groaned a little as he opened his eyes. He could hear the ocean and for a moment he wasn't quite sure what was happening then he felt Naga's hot tongue liking him.

"Ah! Naga stop! Ew." He shook his head and then flinched. "Oh it feels like I got hammered last night. With a hammer." He stood up a little dizzy. Naga got to her feet and gave him something to lean against. He petted the dog. "Thanks girl." He looked down and saw something red hanging from her mouth. "What do you have there girl?"

He pulled out a piece of sleeve with a golden cuff. He looked at his own jacket, which was not missing a cuff. He frowned. "I wonder how this got in your mouth." He sighed. "Ok girl, nice and easy let's get up to my room and see what the damage is."

The first person he ran into was Bolin who looked like he had just struck gold. "Iroh! Thank the spirits! You're alive!... covered in sand and have a bruised forehead but alive." He pulled one of Iroh's arms over his shoulder to help him stand and walk a little faster. "Here let me help you to you room…rough night? Your nose is bleeding."

Iroh pinched his nose. "I-I think so, I'm still piecing stuff together and…" He thought about the few things he learned the night before. "I think I saw my grandfather last night."

Bolin nodded his head. "Yeah, um sir Lord Zuko had been here almost all week and was at dinner last night."

"Not that one, the dead one."

"Ok… how hard did you hit your head?"

"I didn't hit my head someone hit me in the head…I think with a rifle butt. It's really foggy but I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Naga." He held up the piece of sleeve. "This was in her mouth when I woke up this morning. I'm willing to bet my assailant has an arm injury that looks a lot like a bite."

Bolin took the piece of cloth and looked at Naga. "Ew, well if I got bit by Naga I would definitely be favoring that limb, if I still had it."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah me too. Look, I need to get cleaned up can you keep your eyes open for anyone one who looks like they've got a injured arm? You know just incase they're still on the Island or attending the fake wedding later."

Bolin nodded. "You got it Sir. Hey, after I get you to your room I'll go find Korra for you so she can heal that bump on you head. You shouldn't get fake married looking like you just stumbled out of a real stag party."

Iroh laughed. "I think I would feel better if I was. You can go find Korra but if she's busy don't bother her, it's really nothing."

Bolin shrugged. "Ok, but from someone who's actually seen the bruise it doesn't look like nothing." He left Iroh standing at his door. "I'll be back in a bit with Korra or at least some aspirin!"

"Aspirin would be nice." Iroh mumbled opening his bedroom door and entering.

o.O.o

Korra looked at her reflection in mirror as Lafey brushed and styled her hair. She didn't see herself looking back it was someone different. Her face was covered in make up giving her skin a lighter, fairer, tone that didn't fit her. She frowned; she didn't like her reflection. She looked like china doll and felt just as free as one. She could see in the mirror a new apportion, not the water tribesmen but, Lu Ten in his uniform his hand always on his sword. Ever since she had been walked back to her room the night before she had seen him standing vigil in any reflective surface.

Lafey put the final comb in Korra's hear. "There, you look like a proper bride, you're doing a spectacular job at looking like a political bride at that." She pointed to Korra's frown. "Smile dear, you're not really getting married it's just a rues to catch those escaped criminals. Tomorrow you'll be as single as Aang's statue."

Korra couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you really believe that?"

Lafey shook her head. "No, but I fear for my family if I don't pretend to."

"The White Lotus has threatened your family?"

Lafey leaned against the wall. "Yeah, it was never Mother and Father that made the political matches, you know. That was all doing by the White Lotus an organization that's there to supersede borders and keep the peace. It's such a shame there are good some people in its ranks and their history with the prior avatar and his friends because if there weren't then maybe it could be completely disbanded and made over." She glanced over at the white dress laying on Korra's bad. "You know I wore a dress similar to this on my wedding day. It's quite the piece of art don't you think?"

Korra looked at the dress uninterested. "Oh? I guess it's nice. It's white and has nice embroidery work if you're into that."

"Not really my style but my love-my good, friend Lela does this kind of work as a hobby and let me tell you this kind of work takes months to complete." Lafey traced the out line of a white lotus flower. "This must have been in the works for a long time and these symbols are all uniquely southern water tribe too. Strange."

Korra looked over at the dress. "So what? I'm from the Southern Water tribe why would that be strange?"

Lafey picked up the dress and readied it for Korra to slip into. "It's strange because tradition would dictate that the images be of both the bride and the groom's cultural symbols. I know that's how my dress was when I married duke, no now, Prince Wu." Lafey pinched her nose. "Spirits, I'm going to have to watch his back now with the mess the Earth Kingdom's in." She shook her head. "Anyway what this dress tells me is that the White Lotus always planned on marrying you off and they intended it to be to a person of the Water Tribe."

This did not surprise Korra in the least as the last few buttons of the dress were fastened. She just looked in the mirror. "So they always had this plan for me? Zaheer breaking out was just the icing on the cake. I wonder what would of happened if I had be reincarnated as a man. Would things have played out the same?"

Lafey looked at Korra solemnly. "Probably not, but I must admit if they did the idea of you and my brother just got a lot more interesting and a lot more scandalous."

Korra burst out laughing thinking about the implications. "If things played out the same wouldn't I be with you? You know ignoring your husband."

Lafey laughed. "I already do ignore him."

Korra couldn't help but keep laughing. She needed to laugh; it made the situation seem just little bit better. "Thanks for that image…and thanks for helping me get ready since Asami's not here and I really don't want one of those scary White Lotus ladies helping me."

Lafey nodded. "You're welcome Korra, and if you want I can go find your polar bear dog and get her already should you suddenly decided you'd rather elope."

Korra couldn't help herself and gave Lafey a hug. "You would do that?"

"Yes, avatar Korra, I would and just a bit of advice: Omashu has always marched to the beat of it's own drum and there are no flowers with in it's walls. Just painted ladies and masked men." She gave Korra a knowing wink.

Omashu had over the years turned to be a floating city of theaters, bars, and brothels. It wasn't the place respectable people lived but some times they would visit. Really with the rise of cities, like Zho Fu, Omashu had been almost forgotten and as Korra looked at her reflection it was the perfect place to go when you wanted to be forgotten. She pulled on a robe over her white dress and left her room hoping that she'd be able to find Iroh or one of her friends to tell them of her possible plan for escaping.

.o.O.o.

Iroh grimaced looking at his reflection. He had been hit so hard in the head he could read _"Made in Fire Nation"_ with in the bruise. He styled his bangs hoping to hide the worst of the burse until he could find Korra or another water bender to heal it. He tensed when he heard his door open but relaxed seeing it was only Zechi.

Zechi smiled and shook his head. "Bolin said he found you. I just had to check to make sure you were ok. What became of you baby brother? You didn't spend last night in your bed and the avatar looked quite distressed about it."

Iroh pointed to his head and smirked. "Someone decided to give me some drastic sleep aid. I woke up in the bushes by the beach with Naga watching over me." He pointed to Naga who was sitting on the prince's bed. "She still seems to be at it."

Naga growled at Zechi who stepped back and started to rub his arm. Iroh's eyes narrowed seeing how his brother was acting and how he held his arm.

"Are you ok? You're holding your arm weird did you injure it?" He reached out to take a closer look but Zechi pulled away.

"It's fine baby brother. I just sprained my wrist a yesterday"

"Well let me see it then. I learned how to properly wrap a sprain in the United Forces and the way you're holding it now it only going to injure it more."

Zechi seemed to relent. "Fine. Take a look." He held out his arm for Iroh to see.

He watched as his younger brother drew closer and wrapped his had around the dagger he kept hidden at the small of his back. His aim was to slip it in between Iroh's ribs and ending his younger siblings life quickly and without much strife. He'd have to take the dog out too but that wouldn't' be too hard he guessed. Then it was all down hill from there, run through the halls telling everyone that Iroh had been murdered along with Naga. Grab Korra, tell her he'd keep her safe and be out of the city to the north where Zaheer waited for their arrival.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hey little sister

Korra barely made it five feet out of the room before she spotted Mako and Asami turning the corner. She ran and embraced Mako and Asami before either really knew what hit them. "Oh thank the spirits! You two made it!" She stepped back and looked at Mako. "Did you get your family out ok?"

Mako nodded and smiled. "Yeah we did. Got them all out before their apartment burned down. They're all safe, living at Asami's mansion. We stopped there before coming here." He looked at Korra up and down. "So how are you doing? You look…" He looked at Korra's face covered in make up. "Painted."

Korra nodded. "I feel painted and caged. Listen I-" She looked up seeing Bolin running towards them.

"Mako!" He hugged his brother almost knocking the elder over. "I'm so glad you're back! Did you get gram-gram and everyone else?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah they're all fine. I'll tell you more later."

"Yay!" Bolin turned to Korra. "Hey I found Iroh! He's got a pretty bad bump on his head." He grabbed Korra's hand and started to pull her down the hall. "So if you could do your water bender healing trick on him that would be great! Because he's kind of seeing more things then just melting ladies."

Korra tilted her head. "What else is he seeing?"

"Sokka…come on! Let's try to move a little faster Kor before a White Lotus guy pops up and says something cliché like 'It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"But this isn't a real wedding." Korra corrected.

"Yeah…but still. They might try to keep you apart anyway. These guys are cagy." Bolin turned the corner and proceeded to drag her to the other side of the island.

Mako looked over at Asami confused. "So…Iroh was missing?"

Asami shrugged. "We left the city and fell behind, I guess." She shook his head." Well we better catch up before we fall even further behind."

Korra looked at Bolin as he dragged her through the halls. "So how bad was the bump?"

"Not too bad, just a big bruise. But I think that with all the press and fun photos you might not want him looking like he got into a bar fight." He paused. "Or painted up like you." Korra gave him a look. "What? Your like five shades too light!"

As they reached the hall Iroh's room was off they could her the sound of a scuffle. Then two angry fire prince's burst through Iroh's door turning the unfortunate piece of architecture in to splinters. Korra and Bolin watched in horror as Iroh and Zechi fought legitimately trying to, in the very least, gravely injure the other. Iroh had a cut on the side of his rib cage that looked very shallow while Zechi's nose had clearly been broken.

"I can't believe you would even-"Iroh yelled before being punched in the stomach effectively cutting off what he was going to say next.

"Even what, little brother?" Zechi used the few inches of height he had over Iroh to flip the younger on to the floor. "Hurt you?" He stood over his brother and kicked him. "Try to kill you?"

Iroh kicked Zechi's legs out from under him causing the elder to crash through a glass table. Iroh moved quickly straddled him holding Zechi's arms down. "Yes! I'm your brother! Your family! How could you even try to do that big brother?!" Iroh truly looked distressed screaming at Zechi.

Zechi laughed and spit in Iroh's face with caused Iroh to real back in disgust. Zechi switched their possessions holding a large shard of glass in his hand. "Because I hate you!"

Thinking quickly Korra and Bolin grabbed Zechi and pulled him off Iroh. He didn't even seem to notice and kept yelling. "I hate your ability to fire bend! I hate that you've actually gotten to hold the person you love!" Before they could grab his hand he drove the glass shard into Korra's thigh.

Korra screamed and fell to the floor her injured leg refusing to hold her weight. Zechi crashed Bolin in to a wall and then lunged back at his brother slamming Iroh's head against ground dazing the general. Zechi wrapped his hands around Iroh's neck cutting off his windpipe. "I've always hated you and I've never love you! You were always our grandfathers' favorite! You were everyone's favorite! Well they can burry their favorite too!"

Iroh's lips were turning blue and he had stopped struggling. Zechi smiled he was only a few seconds away from having one less sibling when Mako slammed into him knocking him off over and away from Iroh.

Iroh gasped and coughed trying to regain his breath. He looked up as others hearing the fight ran in to the room. Rohku looked around in confusion unsure of whom to help.

"Help…Mako." Iroh gasped pointing at Mako struggling with the taller and stronger man. Iroh took a few more deep breaths before making his way over to Korra and tending to her bleeding leg.

"I won't let you have the thrown Iroh!" Zechi had grabbed another piece of glass and slashed the side of Mako's face. The young fire bender backed away hissing from the injury and holding his bleeding face. Bolin screamed and bent some of the drywall hitting Zechi in the chest knocking him back. Zechi seeing that he was out numbered and definitely underpowered pulled a small grenade from his pocket. He smiled; having two younger brothers in the military meant every now and then he could sneak things away from their stash. He pulled the pin and threw it Iroh before diving out the window.

Iroh kicked the explosive orb in an empty room and shielded Korra as the little device went off. He along with everyone else sighed in relief when the grenade turned out to be a flash bang grenade and thus only slightly deafened them for a moment.

Rohku looked around the room and at the destruction left in Zechi's wake. He hung his head. "Why big brother?" Rohku looked at Iroh who just shook his head and whipped the blood off his face.

Iroh looked defeated and quickly turned away from his brother picking Korra up in his arms. "I should get her some medical attention before her leg gets any worse." He glanced at Mako. "And someone needs to help Mako to the medical bay too."

Asami nodded and helped Mako to his feet. Honora and Karrem ran into the room and surveyed the chaos. "What the hell happened here?" Honora demanded looking at Rohku.

"Zechi tried cut down on the amount of siblings he had." Rohku frowned at his parents before going over to check Mako's face. "The cut is not too bad. Few stiches and you'll be good as new...well you'll have a scar more then likely." Rohku looked over at Iroh who was still standing there, Korra in his arms. "How's she doing?"

"She got stabbed pretty bad but I don't think he got an artery. She needs to see a doctor or healer a.s.a.p. though." Realizing he had just been standing in the room Iroh turned on his heel and started to walk out the door.

"And you?" Rohku asked genuine concern in his voice.

"Nothing's broken, I'll be fine." Iroh said in a low voice before leaving the room completely.

.o.O.o.

"Are you fucking insane?" Iroh yelled at the elder While Lotus member. He was standing right out side the medical bay door where Korra and Mako were being tended to. "Korra just got stabbed an my big brother just tried to kill me and you're saying the wedding is still fucking on? What the hell are you on!?"

The elder man adjusted his glasses. "I'm not on anything General but we have bandaged Korra's leg and had a healer tend to your cuts and bruises and both of you are physically capable of executing this plan to catch Zaheer and his followers."

"But don't you think this is ill timed? Let me say this again: My Big Brother Just Tired to Kill Me! And stabbed Korra!"

"I am aware of what your brother did but his actions are not connected to the Red Lotus as far as we know and you and Korra agreed to this plan and we intend to see this through to the end." The old man's face darkened. "And if you want to keep your sister out of jail or worse I'd stick to the plan."

Iroh stepped back. "Are you threatening a member of the Royal family?"

The man shrugged. "I'm just saying that here in Republic City people aren't so liberal when it comes to woman like your sister and" He paused for effect. "There are laws forbidding such behavior."

Iroh gritted his teeth, he hated laws and rules like that. They didn't do anything but criminalize people who were not harming anyone. "You wouldn't dare."

"Call my bluff General and we'll see how well your sister handles prison. You know they put woman like her with the men and that really doesn't work out well for those woman."

Iroh felt cornered, trapped and helpless. He hung his head. "What time is the boat leaving to take us to the main land for the ceremony?"

Master Chung patted Iroh on the shoulder. "It leaves in an hour, go clean yourself up. It's your wedding day look happy and presentable." The old man walked away.

Korra opened the door wearing a new white dress (apparently they had made spares) and limped toward Iroh.

She looked down. "I was listening at the door…I heard everything." She took Iroh's hand in hers. "We need to warn Lafey and get out of here." She swallowed hard. "These people…I don't know who's the good guys are anymore."

"Not these guys." Iroh said bitterly before sighing. "What are we going to do? How do we even-"

Korra placed a finger on his lips. "Shh, I know a place we can go but we have to get out of the city first and we need to warn your sister about the White Lotus's threat against her."

"I can do that! I can warn Lafey.!" Asami walked out of the med bay. "I'll probably be the first to encounter Lafey and I can pass on the message or even help her get out of the city. I just don't know how you two can get out."

Iroh paused and thought back to the note he had been handed. "I think I might have a way for us to get out but." He looked down at Korra. "We'll need to play along with the White Lotus's plan almost to the end and even then I don't know whether it will really work."

Korra took a deep breath. "Well it's worth a shot. We're already trapped if we get one opening we need to take it." She looked at Asami. "The first chance you can get Lafey and the rest of Iroh's family away from this place and if you can get my parents out too. The White Lotus isn't above black mail and harming loved ones to get what they want...apparently."

Asami nodded. "I'll do my best." She hugged Korra. "Stay safe and I'll see you again soon…hopefully." Asami then lest the pair in search of Lafey and the rest of Iroh's and Korra's family.

Soon a White Lotus guard showed up and escorted Korra away and Iroh went back to his room. He attempted to make himself presentable. He was surprised to find that Naga wasn't on his bed any more. Where had she gotten off to?

.o.O.o.

Lafey sat on the early fairy to the main land petting Naga. She felt very proud of herself for packing Naga's saddlebags with essentials for Iroh, Korra, and Naga. She looked at the city skyline, and smirked and petted Naga's muzzle. While she wasn't sure what her little brother would do she did know the avatar always needed their animal guild. Lafey was going to make sure Naga was in the right place and right time to be helpful. This roughly translated to Naga roaming free in the small park right next to the Republic City ballroom where the ceremony was set to take place.

She paused when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Zechi standing behind her. He grabbed her arm. "Come with me, you're in danger."

Lafey pulled her arm away. "Gee I didn't know you cared."

Zechi looked away his face hardening as his eye lock on to a White Lotus guard. "You're my little sister and while I despise our two bothers, I have never hated you. We're more alike then not and I know you crave freedom, which is all I want." He pulled out a Red Lotus tile. "All we want."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N hey everyone! Just a quick note if anything is not really explained clearly please tell me because in my head everything makes sense but if you don't understand its my failure as a writer to convey exactly what's going on.

Also a Floating City is referring to old Japanese cities that were called floating cities that had theaters and brothels. They were also if memory severs where the popular wood block prints came from. So just incase you don't get the reference that's what I'm talking about when I use the term.

Chapter 13

A Nice Day for a White Wedding

The Republic City Ballroom was constructed to house practically any and all formal events. The place was opulent, grand, and massive. Iroh wondered, relatively freely, through the building. He had been allowed a cursory glance at the wedding location before he was escorted to another part of the building. They lead him to a long hallway with mirrors on one side and instructed him to stay there. Iroh frowned but obeyed.

Leaning against the wall, Iroh thought about the wedding aria trying to find any option to loose some if not all the white lotus guard. The wedding was set to take place in an indoor garden. The room had been all set up in and to his delight right behind where the Vicar stood was a doorway that lead further in to the building and probably into the hall much like the one he was currently standing in. Someone had hung large silk banners by the altar. The banners were all but begging to be set on fire and cause a distraction. So now he had and idea to get out of the courtyard and presumably out of the building but after that? Iroh didn't have a clue. He highly doubted that he and Korra could make it to the docks where his car was, especially with her leg being so injured.

Iroh sighed and glanced out the window and felt his spirits raised just a little. There, chasing some pour turtle ducks was Naga saddled up and waiting for Korra to call her. Iroh really wasn't sure how Naga got there but he wasn't about to complain. He gave a silent thanks to Agni.

A few moments, later two guards entered the room and lead him away. As he walked he passed mirrors he saw Ming walking right next to him her sword drawn in the reflections. When he would stop she would try to stab or slice the White Lotus guard but to no effect. Finally as they reach the last mirror she blew Iroh a kiss before vanishing completely.

.o.O.o.

Korra took one final look at her reflection. She had been left alone in one of the smaller rooms to finish getting ready. She jumped seeing Zaheer in the mirror and turned to face him. "What do you want Zaheer? To kidnap me? Because right now that sounds great!"

Zaheer chuckled. "Sadly, the security here is just too tight to accomplish a feat like that."

"Then how'd you even get in here?" Korra's face darken, she had been stabbed, painted with make up, and was now being black mailed into a wedding ceremony she was unsure would even survive. Her mood was not good.

"Getting in was easy when all the eyes are on you. They'll know if you slip out and your nice general friend will probably be blamed. They might throw him in a dark whole to rot away just for the hell of it. Like they tried to do to me."

Korra looked away. "Fine, you're not here to kidnap me. What do you want?"

"I'm here to give you a wedding gift." He smiled and held up a document. "In exchange for your signature on this piece of paper."

Korra grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it. "This is a letter disavowing the White Lotus and in support of their immediate dismantle. It lists all the shit they've been putting me through." She looked at Zaheer. "What good will this really do? I know what they did, are doing!"

"Yes but the world doesn't. Sign this and I'll give you your wedding present."

Korra signed the paper and held it just out of Zaheer's reach. "Before I give this to you, you have to tell me what your 'wedding present' is. Don't tell me and this piece of paper goes up in smoke."

Zaheer nodded. "During the ceremony Gazant will turn the floor to lava causing quite the calamity, give me that piece of paper and he won't cause endanger lives. Give that paper to me and I'll even tell you when he's supposed to act."

Pouting Korra handed the paper over; she knew that it was unlikely Gazant wouldn't hold back but if there was a chance to save a few lives she had to try. Zaheer smiled and took the paper from her folded it and put it in his pocket. "Thank you Avatar Korra, Gazant was instructed to turn the floor to Lava at the same time you say 'I do' so be prepared to run at that moment. Also don't be surprised if a few arrows fly your way. I've been told your dear general is not supposed to make it out alive." Zaheer frowned. "Pity he seemed like a decent guy."

Korra just glared at the criminal as he jumped out of the window leaving her alone. She sighed and sat down on a near by chair. She could just see in the mirror Lu Ten sanding behind her. The apparition set a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a weary. "Thanks Lu Ten."

The was a knock on her door and Master Chung walked in. "It's time Avatar Korra."

Korra stood up and limped over to the man she once trusted like a father. "Of course it is. Let's go and get this farce over with."

As he lead her to the ceremony Korra felt her heart being to race telling her to run. When they stood in front of the big double doors, Korra was in full-blown panic mode. She wanted to run but her body wouldn't let her. She mental braced herself. She had to keep calm or else these people would trap her forever and the idea of that scared her more than death.

.o.O.o.

Iroh looked around the room noting the five snipers standing at the highest points of the glass ceilinged room. Now that he was standing here he recognized it from his dream, which was, aside form the addition of the snipers, exactly like it. Looking over the crowd he let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see any of his family. Hopefully, it meant Asami had gotten them out of harm's way. Korra's parents were absent as well…and now that he really looked he knew none of the faces in the crowd. _Who are these people?_

The music changed and everyone rose to his or her feet as Korra dressed in white and wearing a vale that covered her face was walked down the isle. Her limp still very pronounced as Master Chung almost pulled her to the front. Cameras flashed as she walked. She was handed off to Iroh she held his hands tightly. Even through the white fabric of her vale Iroh could see the panic in her eyes. She glanced to her left and Iroh fallowed her eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat, there sitting in the third row was Gazant. Iroh's first thought was how the hell he got past the guards and the second thought was how could this work to his advantage. He looked back at Korra who mouth the words 'I do'. Iroh raised an eyebrow but was soon distracted by the Vicar addressing the crowd.

Korra's hands were shaking so badly even when he squeezed them she didn't seem to calm down at all. Her eyes kept darting around the room never resting. It was almost like she was watching something constantly moving in the air, darting around like a fly. She didn't seem to be paying any attention at all when her line came up.

"Well Avatar Korra do you?"

Korra's head snapped to the Vicar. "Huh?" There was a chuckle from the crowd.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Korra bit her lip and glanced over to her right for a second just to get a look at Gazant. "I…do."

It was like a bomb suddenly went off in the room. Actually, one did go off, shattering the glass ceiling and raining glass down on the screaming people below. The chaos did not stop there as the floor of the aisle turned to hot lava trapping the people in their rows. Korra grabbed Iroh and pulled him to her left as an arrow flew right through where his chest had been a second ago.

Iroh was stunned at the sudden turn of events but didn't stay that way. He quickly fire bent an inferno between him and the crowd of people. Grabbing Korra's hand, he practically dragged her out of the room and into the hallway that over looked the park. The screams of the people could be heard even in the hall and it made Iroh sick but he couldn't go back. He just couldn't.

Iroh saw two White Lotus guards enter the hall on the far side. Iroh smirked and sent a bolt of lightning at one of the chandeliers. It came crashing down between them and subsequently set the rug on fire. He could hear more people coming from the other end of the hall. He gave Korra roughish smile and tilted his head at the large window.

Korra shook her head. "OH No no no no no!"

"Yes." Iron said smiling before picking her up bridal style and crashing through the glass. He used his Fire bending to slow their decent and landed softly on the grass below. Naga was sitting a little ways off and ran up to them. Her tail wagging.

.o.O.o.

Iroh rode through the streets of Republic city Korra sitting in front of him sidesaddle her head resting against his chest. There was a red spot growing on the skirt of her dress as she probably broke the stitches during their mad dash. The city streets were filled with people, many refugees from Ba Sign Say. He passed crowds of people who didn't seem to be interested in him or the young woman clinging to him. They had their own problems and he didn't matter.

"Where do we go now?" He asked her after he had put enough distance between them and the ballroom. "Do we head north to ZouFu?"

Korra shook her head. "No, we go south to Omashu."

Iroh looked at Korra surprised. "Omashu? That's a floating city, a place filled with nothing but vice and sin." He paused. "A perfect place to become someone else."

Korra nodded. "We're on our own from this point on. We can't afford to call upon our friends the White Lotus will look there first. We'll just put them in danger."

Iroh kissed the top of Korra's head. "Ok, south it is." He urged Naga forward to the south and made his way out of the city and in to the Earth Kingdom. They kept to the coastal roads making sure to avoid people when possible. They slept in forests and caves whenever they were too tiered to go on. They knew nothing of what was going on in the rest of the world and they honestly didn't care.

Angry and bitter the two made their way south. The sun was setting on the sixth day when it started to rain. Eventually the downpour became so bad they had to stop and find shelter. He spotted a cave in the side of a steep cliff. Naga was able to climb the narrow path to the cave. They were soaked when they entered the cave. Iroh held Korra close as she shivered from the cold. Left over form a past resident was a pile of wood. Iroh stared a fire and striped off his layers of wet clothing.

.o.

Feeling the warmth of the fire Korra started to feel a bit better. She looked out at the thunderstorm raging as she took of her coat. "It doesn't seem like a normal storm does it?" She mused.

Iroh shook his head. "No, no it doesn't." He looked down at Korra's blood soaked pant leg. "How's the leg feeling?"

"It's ok. Hurts but not too bad." She looked over at Naga. "I think there's more medial supplies in Naga's saddle. Iroh found the saddlebag with the medical supplies and tossed them to Korra. "Thanks, I'll take care of my leg if you can unsaddle Naga and set up the furs to sleep on.

"I can do that." Iron said unsaddling Naga before placing the fur blankets on the ground leaving one to lie to use as a cover later. He glanced over at Korra who was now in a shirt and her underwear rebadging her leg. "Korra, would you like some help?"

She nodded. "Yeah, my hands are still to cold to get a good grip and tie this new bandage."

Iroh smiled and helped her before picking her up and placing her on the furs. "There, you'll be more comfortable here."

"Thanks. Sit by me?" She gestured for Iroh to sit next to her, which he did. She leaned against his chest. "Mmm I almost forgot how warm you are." She looked up at him, her blue eyes looking up into his amber ones. "I'm so sorry I dragged you in to all this."

Iroh smiled down at her. "You didn't drag me into this it's always been my fate to be beside you." He kissed her. "I don't know how many lives we've lived before but I know I have loved you for all of them."

She kissed him wrapping her arms around him. "That's really cheesy you know that right?"

"Yeah but it's true and right now you're the only person I can trust." He looked away. "I still can't believe my own brother would hate me so much." He hung his head trying not to show Korra how hurt he really was about the situation.

Korra snuggled against him pulling him close and kissing him deeply like the night they had spent together. She could feel his arms pulled her closer her chest pressed against his. His fingers tangled in her hair.

The storm lighting and rain raged out side while a different storm raged inside, a storm of passion. The lightning flashing across the sky was dim compared to the fire burning in their eyes. The thunder could not drown out their screams for salvation and declarations of love. But like a real storm it couldn't last and too soon the two were spent entangled with each other. Korra slept soundly dressed in Iroh's oversized shirt while he watched over her.

Iroh kissed Korra's neck and looked lovingly at her sleeping face. He felt a wave of shame and guilt wash over him. What was he doing? They were on the run! Was this really a good idea? He sat up and found his boxers and pulled them back on. He walked to the mouth of the cave. The rain still pounded the ground but he could just make out the full moon peaking through the clouds.

He sighed looking up at the white orb. "I know I'm not one of your children being of the Fire Nation and of the sun and all but I beg you. I need help." He leaned against the wall feeling all the panic and fear he had been hiding bubble up. "I need those people from Grandfather's stories. Oh spirits! I'm so lost! I just want a happy ending this time and I don't know what to do! I wish Aang was here he always seemed to know what to do." He gave a bitter laugh. "But you can't do that can you? You can't bring people from the past to help in the present. That would be impossible."

Shaking his head he laid back down with Korra pulling her close. He suddenly felt extremely weak. He tried to stay up but the weight of the past few days became too much and his eyes drooped. Just as Iroh's eyes close he saw a figure walk into the cave but he can't muster the energy to more and falls into the arms of Morpheus.


	14. Chapter 14

Woman in White

Chapter 14

A Good Day to Start Again

Mako looked out at the rain soaked city streets a cup of steaming tea in his hands. He couldn't help be worry about Korra and Iroh a whole week gone and not a single word on where they were, or if they were all right. Nothing. He couldn't really blame them though as after the whole wedding fiasco Iroh had been labeled a criminal and Korra a victim. Iroh was wanted for not only kidnapping the avatar, but also for being a member of the Red Lotus via evidence Mako knew had been planted in his room. Worse yet Zechi was still on the loose and Lafey was missing too. Mako hated everything that had gone on and wanted to do something to help but he just didn't know what. He sighed, maybe he could try to clear Iroh's name so the two could come home.

He looked over at Bolin who was just as depressed as him. Even Pabu seemed to lack his usual energy. He glanced back out side and had to do a double take. "Bo…I need you to come and see this."  
Bolin sprang to feet to look out the window. "Is that a protest? In this weather?"

Mako nodded, "Yeah, I wonder what they're protesting." He looked as person caring a sign saying 'No more lies!' walked past. Another person held a sign with a White Lotus flower crossed out. "I think they're protesting against the White Lotus."

Bolin frowned. "Do you think this will end well?"

Mako shook his head. "No, I don't but I don't know what a good alternative is either." He grabbed his coat. "Come on, let's go. After what they tried to do to Korra and Iroh I'm for tarring the order down."

"I wish Korra was here so she could sort this out." He looked at his brother. "She could do it, right?"

The older brother sighed. "Actually I think this is the worst place for her at the moment. I just hope she's safe out there."

o.O.o

Rohku was holding his sobbing mother while his father paced back and forth. "I just don't understand, Zechi attacking his younger brother? Iroh being a member of the Red Lotus and kidnapping the avatar? How did this happen?" Karrem shook his head. "And now we can't even find Lafey. What if one of our babies needs us?"

"Father, they are all grown adults who are very capable of taking care of themselves." Rohku frowned not wanting to say the rest that was on his mind for his mother's sake. "Look it's only been a week. One of them has got to reach out and contact us soon. The twins wouldn't leave us in the dark for two long and Zechi…well I'm sure Zechi just needs to cool off or tell his side of the story." He patted his mother's back."You'll see they'll all come home…eventually."

.o.

After Honora was asleep Karrem went to talk to his only remaining child. He found Rohku sitting with a glass in his hand and a frown on his face. Karrem poured himself a glass and sat down next to him. "We're always been close Roh. So what's up? And tell me the truth your mother's not here so you don't have to pull your punches."

"What's up?" Ruhku gave a bitter laugh. "What's up is this fractured family finally broke! And you and mom seem surprised by it!" He took a gulp from his glass. "I mean is it really a shock that Zechi, after all these years, got so jealous of Iroh he snapped and tried to snap his neck? Because from where I'm standing the only surprise was how long it took! And don't give me that look, everyone was always jealous of grandfathers' favorite!"

Karrem looked hurt. "I didn't know. I-"

"Of course you didn't know! You spent all your time with me or working! You were so busy you never even noticed that this family became the White Lotus's puppets! Do you even for a moment think the any of your children really like who they were forced to marry? Because I've got a hint for you dad, no one did! Lafey doesn't even like men!"

"If you didn't like the match why didn't you say anything? I thought you all loved your prospective spouse."

"Ha! No one did! Those White Lotus goons forced us all with threats against people we really did love. Want to know the most common threat? They would kill Iroh because as the youngest member he didn't matter and us as the older protective siblings just went with the flow. Even now I harbor some hate towards him just because he was a pawn." He drained the glass. "You didn't ever think it was odd that Zechi has been married three times?"

Karrem hung his head. "I'm sorry, I've failed all of you. I must be the most inattentive father ever."

Rohku snorted. "Yeah, no kidding." He stood up and poured himself another glass and then saw the hurt look on his father's face. "I'm sorry, but you and mom didn't even seem to notice how miserable everyone was. I mean…" He sighed. "It always felt like everything you were doing was for the Fire Nation including our marriages." He could see now that his father looked truly miserable and decided to cut the old man a break. Really did his father really need to know about his mistress and illegitimate child on Ember Island or that on more then one occasion he had caught Zechi with men in hid bed? Probably not, especially that last part. He didn't even want to know that.

Grabbing the bottle off the table he walked back down and set it in front of his father. "Here."

Karrem eyed the bottle then sighed. "If I had known about any of that I wouldn't have let any of it happen. I'm sorry it didn't seem like it but you kids were-are the world to us. You really are."

Rohku really wanted to believe his father, her really did, but memories of the twins younger years and Iroh's seizures and all the times Lafey came to him with nightmares came flooding back and he just couldn't. "Yeah, well maybe you can make it up to us now."

Karrem looked up. "How?"

Rohku looked at his father. "I have a few ideas."

.o.

Korra woke up first, to the sound of a fire and the smell of something cooking bringing her out of her dreams. Her stomach growled, as she hadn't really eaten anything on a regular basis. At first she thought it was Iroh who had by some miracle caught something to eat (great hurter he really was not), but when she felt him move behind her and wrap a lazy arm around her waist, her eyes shot open. She looked to see who the stranger was.

The woman was older, about the age of Tenzin maybe a year younger, she had black hair streaked with silver. She was tall with gold eyes; she wore all black and smiled seeing that Korra was awake up. "Well looks like one of you is finally up. Hungry?"

Korra sat up and then pulled down Iroh's shirt to cover as much of her as possible. She nodded and the woman handed her a plate of eggs and bacon. "Thank you." She looked down. "Who are you? And why are you feeding us?"

"Who I am is not really important unless you meet other criteria. As to why I am feeding you, the spirits told me you were in troubled and going to starve to death it I didn't help."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "The spirits?"

"Yes, my dear they have spoken to me ever since I was a little child. Spoke to my mother too."

Iroh began to stir and before he could ask any questions he was handed a plate of food. He thanked the stranger and gratefully ate as he had eaten less then Korra.

"So you know who we are…were?" Korra asked after a pause.

The woman laughed. "My dear where I come from it doesn't matter who a persons was or who they are at the moment. It's more about who they want to be. But to answer your question no, I don't know who you are or were nor do I really care." She looked at the pitiful pare. "I do know from the look of you two that you're running from something."

Korra nodded. "Yeah we are." Her eyes narrowed. "You're not with the Red or White Lotus are you?"

The woman laughed again. "No, I'm not apart of their garden of lies and control, I'm of another garden of freedom and well sin…lots of sin but free sin." She chuckled. "Well actually you have to pay for it."

"You're from Omashu aren't you?" Iroh asked finishing his plate.

"Give the scantily clad man a prize." Iroh blushed while she just giggled. "I am indeed a resident of that fine floating Kingdom and since you to look to be on the run I'm guessing you'll be two new faces. Am I right?"

Korra nodded. "That was the plan." Her eyes went hallow. "I don't want to go back to my old life or be found by it. I can't be a caged pet again."

The woman gave her a sympathetic look. "Well then it's a good thing you two found me. Because while anyone can visit the floating city to become one of us you need someone to vouch for you to the Queen of Omashu." She stood up. "Finish up and clean up we need to leave soon." She threw them each a bag. "And wear what's in here and unless you there's something you really need from your past life leave it here. We'll of course take your polar bear dog but the saddle stays here too."

Korra quickly changed into what was in the bag that was a simple tan dress and a few other things. "Why are you helping us? Is it just because the spirits asked you to?" She asked.

The woman nodded. "Mostly, but I've always had a soft spot for people wanting to live a new life. I can relate."

Iroh looked at her warily. "And how do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't but you don't look to have a friend in the world so you need me."

"So you're doing this out of charity?"

"You can say that. Good you're both dressed and nothing to bring along?"

Korra fished out of the saddlebags a picture of her family and friends taken at the South Pole. "Just this."

The woman looked to Iroh who held up a dragon pendent around his neck. "Only this."

The woman nodded. "And what names do you two wish to be known bye? Understand I never forget a name once I hear it so chose wisely."

"Ming." Korra said with out hesitation.

Iroh raised an eyebrow but didn't make a comment. "Lu-Ten."

The woman tapped her lower lip. "Ming and Lu-Ten huh? Well since I know your names, mine is Sozza." She poured a vile of what looked like blood onto their discarded clothes and belongings. "And now let's go meet the Queen of Omashu and start your new lives because who you were are dead and gone now."

A/N: OK so this was a really hard chapter to wright because I was still debating using my original idea of time becoming unraveled and actually having the figure being Admiral Zhao and a small adventure with them being mistaken for their past lives but since my other story involves time travel I didn't want to make the stories that similar so the idea has been scrapped in favor of the track it currently is on now. So I'll see you later and how about that episode 11 huh? I'm so happy Iroh was in it and got to speak it just made my week! So until next time hope you are well and comment if you feel so compelled. Bye :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I should feel bad about part of this but I don't.

Woman in White

Chapter 15

The Queen of Omashu

The city of Omashu towered over them, a floating city that almost looked like it was really taking flight. The slides carried packages and people down and earth bending sent them up. The place was almost enveloped in misty smoke and collared lanterns lit the streets in the early evening dusk. Woman in ornate robes that were almost falling off them stood in doorways and against light poles. Painters captured the passing moments with their craft. Songs and laughing could be heard floating out of windows and doors. Sozza smile and beckoned the two to fallow her. Korra and Iroh did but held each other close as those who clearly belong surveyed the pair with appraising eyes. Naga fallowed behind them never straying too far but taking in the sights and smells herself. They reach the top of the city were they could look down on all of the city's glory.

"Welcome to Omashu!" The older woman threw up her arms. "My city of fantasy and fairy lights! Where anything can be for sale or you can be anything you want. Love any one you want. Do pretty much anything you ever wanted!" She smiled looking at the two. "With in the walls of my fair city is freedom."

Korra looked at her with surprise. "Your city? Are you the Queen of Omashu?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I am Queen Sozza the ring leader of this circus. Welcome to your new home Ming and Lu-Ten." She gestured to the city then looked back at them. "Now, let us discuses how you two sheltered souls are going to survive this place."

Iroh grip tightened on Korra. "We're not sheltered, we both know how the world works."

Sozza smirked. "You know how the out side world works not here and trust me you two are very sheltered I can see it in your eyes." She leaned back on the rail. "Now first things first, I need to know do you two plan on staying together? Are you married? What?"

Korra thought back to the papers she sighed. "I think we're married."

"You think?" Sozza raised an eyebrow.

"It's complicated and I don't think either of us want to talk about it." Iroh explained.

Sozza nodded. "Ah, well do you two want to be married here in this city?"

Korra looked up at Iroh and nodded who nodded back. "Yes, we do."

"Well then kiss your spouse and consider yourself married. Now jobs you need them what can you do?"

Korra looked down. "I can bend."

"Bend what?"

She bit her lip and chose the element she found that came easiest for her. "Fire."

"Ah would not have guessed that but in this day and age who can tell right? Well I'm sure there's something I can find for you to do with fire bending." She looked up at Iroh. "And you Lu-Ten what can you do? Aside from fight, I can see the solider in your eye and Omashu has enough of those already."

Iroh frowned. "I can act and play a few instruments. I also learned how to bar tend when I was twenty."

Sozza nodded. "I think I can work with that pretty boy. Bar tending huh?" She tapped her lip and looked at Korra. "Are you a good student?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I tend to pick things up fast."

"And you Fire Bend?" Sozza clarified. Korra nodded again. "Well I believe I know exactly how you two, at least at first, will make a living here in Omashu and don't worry you can always change jobs once your on your feet."

Korra held up her hand. "Just a question before we start. How did you become the Queen? Are you really a decedent of King Bumi?"

Sozza shook her head. "No, King Bumi had no children instead upon his death he left regents in charge with a puzzle instructing all that who ever could solve the puzzle would become the new ruler of his city."

Iroh raised and eyebrow. "And you solved it?"

Sozza nodded. "Yes, his spirit came to me one night when I lived in the Fire Nation and he told me how to solve the puzzle so I came here and solved it!" She smiled. "Now enough about me. I need to get you two ready for me big bad city!"

.o.

Korra bit her lip. "I'm not sure if I can be a bar tender-magician. I'm to young to drink and…" She subconsciously put her hand on her stomach. "I have some reservations about starting." _She wasn't sure but how her lives kept repeating she didn't want to chance anything._

Sozza did not miss the gesture. "Darling, I believe in you and seeing as you're worried about…things I'll have someone else taste your concoctions, you wouldn't know what it's supposed to taste like anyway… and unless your hiding a spectacular set of pipes this is your best bet to get a pay check and not sell your body. Now you take this and..."

Korra sighed; this was going to be a long day.

.o.

Korra was the first to get to their tiny one room apartment and rest her head against Naga who was taking up the entire bed. "I think I just wasted a hundred Yuan's of alcohol today girl." She petted Naga. "I knew starting over would be hard but I guess I didn't think it was going to be like this."

Iroh walked threw the door looking just as tiered as she was. He held up a bag of take out. "Hungry?"

She nodded. "Very."

She waited until both of them had eaten about half their carton of food before starting a conversation. "So how was work…what was work?"

Iroh sighed. "You will not believe what my job is."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Mine's making people drinks while preforming tricks and distracting them with my boobs. I don't think yours is really going to top that fall from grace."

Iroh snorted. "Oh, I think I got you beat big time my love."

"What is it? I thought you were going to bartend until you landed an acting part."

"Well, yes I do bartend but I'm going to be doing it in drag and later if I'm good I can preform."

Korra burst out laughing. "You win! What's your drag name?"

"One of my coworkers, my 'drag mother' Sozin's Commit and Dragona of the West." He paused to let Korra catch her breath. "Actually gave it to me, so don't beat me up because I had nothing to do with it." He sighed. "My drag name in General Irony."

"How the hell did you get that name?! Where you holding a cup of tea giving cryptic advice? Or did you just give them your life story?"

He sighed. "I walked in there explained who I was and who had sent me, answered one question and now my Drag name is General Irony."

"What did they ask? Do you like tea?"  
"If I was straight or not. I said yes, explained I had a wife and I was only doing this to pay the bills and then one of the 'girls' said 'well that's ironic because most of us do it for love' and then Sozin's Commit or Soz as he-she prefers to be called by her friends looked at me and noticed I kind of looked like, well me, and said that my name was now General Irony. I can't change it with out explaining why so I'm suck. "

Korra laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Aw I'm sorry Iroh-ny. Please tell me when I can come to see you at your work."

He sighed. "Sure…you really want to see me dressed like a woman?"

"I want to see whether you and your sister is cuter in a dress." She pushed some of his hair out of his face. "And to embarrass you."

"And I didn't think anything could top bucket lord. I was wrong." Iroh shook his head and looked at her. "So do you know how to walk in heals?"

Korra shook her head.

.o.

Korra sprang from the bed to puke her guts out…again. She took a deep breath and cleaned herself up. This was the fourth time that week _and _she was late, which meant one thing. Korra knew that she should have felt scared or excited but all she felt was annoyed. Her life was fallowing the same path as her last lives the only difference being that this time she had learned from the last lives. She walked back into the room where Iroh was sitting up looked half awake and concerned.

"You ok? Do you want me to call a doctor?"

Korra shook her head. "No, I know what's wrong." She curled back under the blankets.

"Well can I do anything to help?"

"You already did just by letting me cuddle up to you." She curled up against his chest and saw that he was falling back asleep. "Oh and congratulations General you knocked up the avatar, good job." Her voice was deadpan and she wondered weather he actually processed what she had said.

Iroh was now almost asleep and his reply was groggy. "Thanks." His eyes shot wide open. "What?"

.o.

Korra was showing, but only just a little as she walked into Iroh's work. She smiled seeing the tall golden eyed woman pouring drinks for two woman who where just eating up the club. She sat at the bar as General Irony walked up to her.

She couldn't help but smile seeing Iroh in full regalia. "Hello pretty lady any way I can get a virgin strawberry daiquiri?"

Iroh's eyes looked her up and down. "Sure, I'll get you one."

"Thanks sexy!" She watched as Iroh walked away to make her drink and wolf whistled when he had to bend over. It was her first night off in weeks and she was going enjoy it whether Iroh did or not.

She smiled; Iroh was taking this change in life rather well. She didn't want to say it surprised her but she had expected him to show a little more sadness or frustration that he was now an exile everywhere and, you know, an expectant father. Not much news about the out side world ever really reached Omashu but they had learned that Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation was a wanted criminal in the eyes of almost every nation in the world, it was a little fuzzy as to what for though. Omashu was probably one of the few safe places for him but as he walked around in full drag and four inch heals no one would really think him the prince maybe a queen but not the run away prince.

Iroh handed Korra her drink. "Here you go girl. Staying all night or just a check in?"

"I'll stay as long as I can. Are you preforming tonight?"  
He shrugged. "Just a bit of stand up."

Korra smiled. "Then I'll stay for that."

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. Just try not to be too obnoxious."

"Me? Obnoxious? What ever do you mean sexy?"

.o.

Iroh smiled happy that the crowd was clapping and that Korra had not yelled anything too embarrassing.

"Woo! If you were a real girl I'd be a lesbian!"

Iroh's smile became forced._ So close, wait that wasn't Korra._ "Thanks." _It pays bills, it pays bills, it pays the bills._

A/N I would apologies for Iroh's work but I won't because the idea just brings me such joy also I love puns and naming a charter General Irony (General as in normal not military rank) I just couldn't resist. Also I think it shows what type of town Omashu has become and at the same time does not force either of them in to stripping or prostitution. Points to who ever can guess what Avatar: Last Air Bender character Sozza is named after. So I'll see you all later and if you didn't know it's Korroh week 15-21 so please support the other writers in this ship and check out tumblr which is were most of the action is. I can't website so I'll post here on my story. Thank you see you later!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N ok so there is going to be a lot of time passing in this next chapter with the slow down in the next one. So just go with it and unless it's cutting in and out during a conversation major time is passing.

Chapter 16

Paint it black

Honora burst into a fresh set of tears when she was given Iroh's bloodied ripped up coat. The solider that had brought the garment to her looked away. "I'm sorry your Majesty but was all we could find aside from some other bloody scraps of clothing."

She gulped. "After months of searching this is all you could find of my son and the avatar?"

The man nodded. "Yes, your Majesty."

She felt her whole fragile world crack just a bit more. "Is there any hope at all? That they're out there somewhere?"

"Their clothes were in a cave known for housing Badger Moles. It is a grim fact that they were probably attacked and…very little your Majesty."

There was a knock on the door before Admiral Rohku burst threw the door. He kneeled to his mother. "Fire Lord Honora, Prince Zechi has returned but he leads an army to depose you." There was another crack forming in her world. "And Princess Lafey is marching at his side." And another crack. "What are your orders? How do you propose we stop Prince Zechi and Princess Lafey?" Like a crystal figuring crashing to the ground the Fire Lord's world shattered into shards and scattered. Like her Great Uncle at the battle of Ba Sing Se she was done.

She pulled the ornament from her hear and handed it to Rohku. "I have no more orders. You're Fire Lord now, I will not raise my banners against my son and daughter but you may do so."

"Mother I-"

"I am done my son." She walked out of the room. "The world has taken too much of my heart and soul. I am done." She walked in a daze until she came to her father's room.

Zuko was reading silently when his daughter came into the room and flung herself at her father's feet and started to sob.

-0-

Rohku looked down at the crown in his hand and smiled. He looked at the solider. "Spread the word that there is a new Fire Lord and that we will engage the former Prince and Princess of our nation in combat. I will not let them take our nation with out a fight."

"And what about Prince Iroh sir?"

Rohku thought for a moment then spotted the bloodied coat. "Throw him a funeral and bury what remnants you have of him."

"But we don't have a body just the coat and a few cloaths."

Rohku gritted his teeth really they had more pressing matters. "Then bury that thing call him dead and paint his door black."

The Solider nodded, knowing that painting ones door black was traditionally done for those who were not confirmed but though of as dead. "Yes your majesty." The Solider made his way to leave.

"And also, tell my wife we are no longer married and that she my go back to where ever she came from. Make it clear she is never to contact me again."

.o.

Iroh wrapped his arms around Korra's now substantially larger middle. He kissed her on the cheek. "And how are my two or three favorite people?"

Korra gave him a dark look. "Don't even joke like that…but we've been good." She ran her hand over her stomach. "The little one's been restless all day. I think little one was worried for daddy about his job. So do you have a part?"

Iroh smiled. "I got a part, just not the one I was hoping for. But it pays a lot better so you once the little one's out side of you, you won't have to hurry back to work so that's a bright side."  
Korra kissed him. "That is. Now what part did you get?"

Iroh chuckled. "You're looking at the new Fire Lord Ozai in the Grand Theater's Boy in the Iceberg. Apparently I just looked the part."

Korra was clutching her rib cage laughing so hard. "Really? That's the part you got? You're kidding right?"  
Iroh shook his head. "Nope, for 3 nights a week and twice on Saturday I will be…trying to capture the Avatar and take over the world!" He ended in a theatrically over the top pose and voice.

Korra had to lean against the closet object. "Oh, spirits please tell me its still not a serious production."

"No, it's completely tongue in cheek comedy." He kissed her temple. "And sadly I didn't get the part because they saw my audition for the other part."

Korra smirked. "Then how did you get the part?"  
"They spotted me at my other job and were very surprised when they met me after I got off the clock they were so surprised they didn't believe we were the same people. When it was confirmed I was they had to give me the part apparently."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Was is because it was you were so convincing or because they couldn't believe you have a pregnant wife at home?"

"They liked I could be campy and in street clothes I had the look they wanted."

Korra snickered. "Just don't mix the two jobs up."

"Oh, spirits can you imagine that? People sitting there expecting to see the Fire Lord come out, and instead its General Irony. I think I would get fired for pulling such a stunt."

Korra sighed and looked at her round belly. "Well then don't mix them up."

.o.

Rohku could feel the weight of the world rest on his shoulders the moment the Fire Sages placed the flame in his hair. He rose to the applause of the crowed and he held his hand up to silence them.

"To day I take mantel of Fire Lord with a heavy heart. Today the nation greets a new Fire Lord and mourns the loss of part of its Royal family."

.o.

Iroh was holding his new script trying to memorize lines when Korra walked into the room pail. "Lu-Ten? Um could you call the midwife? My water just broke."

.o.

Rohku took a deep breath. "My young brother, who I believe is innocent of the charges against him, is dead. May Agni watch over his soul, and may he rest peacefully with the ancestors of his fathers. Nothing can really capture the pain I feel at the loss of my brother and how his death has affected my family. He was so young and died with out an hear to carry on his legacy." He wiped away a tear. "With him gone if feels like my family is so much smaller."

.o.

Tears ran down Korra cheeks as she tried to crush Iroh's hand. "I swear to Yue if you ever do this to me again I will kill you and tell the grim reaper you died!"

Iroh just kissed her on the cheek. "Just keep breathing my love, you're doing just fine."

Korra screamed again as another contraction came. "You will sleep on the sofa with Naga until this kid has kids!"

Iroh looked at the midwife who just rolled her eyes. "Is this a normal part of child birth?"

"Ehh, is this your first? And is she quite the spit fire?"

"Yes to both."

"Then this is normal." She looked at Korra. "Now Ming your almost there it won't belong now just breath."

.o.

Ruhku surveyed the crowed. "As for my other brother and sister. They are no longer my family and have brought an army to my gates. They are traitors to our nation and I will put them down! This nation has only one true prince and he is resting with the kings of the past. I will avenge Prince Iroh! And protect this nation!"

The crowd burst in to applause before becoming silent once more.

"Tonight we will celebrate the passing of the torch to a new generation but tomorrow I ask you to be somber in honor of my beloved baby brother and until Zechi and Lafey are captured or slain the flags of the capital will be black. I will chance them back to red when the threat against us is gone and we are once again free! For Prince Iroh!"

He left the people still applauding and chanting his brother's name. His attendant soon joined him. "That was a rousing speech my Lord. Surely the whole nation will be behind you now."

Rohku nodded and smiled. "Yes, they will. Looks like Iroh was finally useful."

"But what if he comes back? There was no body."

"Then we'll have a body to bury when he does. Prince Iroh is dead and buried if not literally then figuratively. As of now I am the only one fit for the crown."

.o.

Korra was wiped out but as she held her daughter in her arms she could not help but smile. Her daughter. The little girl she had spent literal life times just so she could hold her. She leaned against Iroh's chest just looking down at her. Her little girl had her dark skin and brown curls but her father's golden eyes. The baby smiled showing off the dimples she had inherited from her father.

"She's beautiful my love." Iroh whispered in her ear. "Just like you."

The midwife looked at the three and gave them a kind smile. "And what is her name?"

"Sona, meaning gold for her gold eyes."

The woman nodded. "An appropriate name for such a little beauty."

Korra looked up at Iroh. "Do you want to hold her?"

Iroh nodded and took his daughter in his arms his heart swelling up. "Hi there my little Sona, I'm your daddy and from this moment on I will love and protect you until my last breath." Sona yawned and Iroh could feel tears of joy at the corners of his eyes. "Oh my sweet little one you don't know the lives your mother and I have lived just to meet you." He kissed her on the forehead. "And it was worth all of them just to hold you know."

He looked back at Korra who held out her hands to take Sona back. "She's going to be hungry soon."

Not really wanting to he gave Sona back to her mother but not before kissing Korra. "I love you."  
Korra held Sona close before rearranging her shirt so Sona could feed. "I love you too."

.o.

"And then the handsome prince crashed through the window holding his princess in his arms! He found his noble stead as raced away into the night!" Iroh looked down at the six month old Sona who giggled and reached out for her father. He picked her up. "And they lived happily ever after."

Iroh looked over at Korra who was leaning against the doorframe of their new two-bedroom apartment. She smiled. "I think she's more awake now. She does love your stories though."

Iroh smirked and set Sona back in her crib. "She just like's the sound of my voice. I could be reading a cookbook and she wouldn't care."

"Only it you read it with the same passion as your stories." She kissed him before kissing the now sleeping Sona. "Good night my little one. Sweet dreams." She looked up at Iroh. "So I have some news of the out side world."

"And? Any word about the Fire Nation or my family?"

She shook her head. "Nothing about them, just Mako and Asami are set to be married in a month." She sighed. "Do you ever wish we could go back?"

"Some times but then I look at Sona and the cruel reality that if we went back and by some miracle I wasn't locked away forever, my duties and title would keep me away from both of you." He tucked a lock of Korra's hair behind her ear. "and while I miss my friends and old life it's not worth what we have here." He kissed her. "You two are my whole world and nothing else can top that."

.o.

Bolin watched his nephew toddle around trying to walk on his two legs all on his own. He sat down next to Mako who was observing his son with protective eyes. "So I'm going to go work for Kuvira help put the Earth Kingdom back together now that you know Zechi's been soundly defeated by Rohku and Zaheer is back in jail."

Mako sighed. "That's nice."

Bolin frowned. "So Link is growing up fast isn't he?"

Another sigh. "Yup. Too fast every time I see him its like he's grown another few inches."

"So how's being the body guard for Prince Wu? Is he a nice guy?"

"He's interesting…which I guess is good since it does keep me distracted from everything else."

"Do you two have any things in common?"

"Aside from the fact that we are both in the middle of divorces no."

Bolin hung his head, he had hoped to avoid that topic because of the pain it caused his brother. "Sorry man I didn't mean to bring that up. I-"

"I mean I don't even want it while Wu's practically dancing for the papers to arrive." Bolin cringed getting ready for the onslaught of regrets to come pouring out of his brother once again. "I mean I had no idea that my hours as a cop where wearing on Asami. She never told me. I thought everything was fine and good and then just two months ago she tells me about this affair she's been having and that she wants a divorce? I mean I was blind-sided. Looking back now I can see that I wasn't home near enough and I was putting my job first but I would give it all up to be able to come home again but she won't let me."

Bolin patted his brother on the back. "I'm sorry bro. You sure you're ok with me going off with Kuvira? I could stay you know."

"No, you go. I'll be ok here. The Earth Kingdom needs good men like you."

"Thanks bro…so you going to fight for custody?" He looked at Link who had found Pabu's tail and had grabbed it.

"Yeah, I am. Might not get it but Link's my little boy and I want and need to be in his life."

.o.

Asami bit her lip as she dialed the phone. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and cringed at her black eye and cut lip. She felt like a fool and her pride almost made her hang up the phone before the other person could answer it. She hadn't spoken to Mako for almost a year since he won full custody of Link. Even when he dropped him off for visits they never spoke, he would just glair at the man who had taken his place. He didn't even know what was going on but she could see the loathing in Mako's eyes. That look was all she needed to assure herself that he'd come to her aid if she ever asked for it. May be the call was a few months late but it was better late then never right?

She almost slammed the phone down when Mako's voice came on the line. "Hello?"

She gulped. "Hello Mako? This is Asami."

She heard him sigh. "Ah Asami, why the call? Can you not take Link this weekend because that's totally ok-"

"Mako." She cut him off. "I need you to come get me. Please as soon as you can, don't bring Link, I don't want him to see me like this."

"Yes, of course I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"I'm at home, alone. Jin is out for the night."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Mako didn't ask why Asami needed to be picked up, nor did it really matter. She had asked for his help and he would always come to her aid, he still loved her even if the feeling wasn't mutual. His jaw dropped when he saw the bruise on her face.

"I didn't know who else to call." She confessed finally after they were back in his apartment. Link was already in bed when they arrived so he didn't see mommy's black eye. Mako thanked his fellow cop for watching Link while he was out. "Jin, knows all of my friends and when he sees I'm gone he'll call them up first." Mako handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you."

Mako gave her a kind smile. "Your welcome, and you can stay here as long as you want. But I've got to ask do you need a doctor or healer? I could get you some ice and a towel. That black eye looks pretty bad."

"Some ice in a towel sounds nice."

Mako stood up and got the cold compress. "Here"

"Thanks." She pressed it to her face. "So are you going to give me the lecture of how I should have know better? Or not let this happen? Or that since I cheated on you I deserve this?"

Mako shook his head. "No, no lectures and you did not deserve this Asami. Just please tell me you don't want to go back to that creep no matter what he says, please tell me you're not even thinking that you can work it out with him because if you are then I'll have to give you a lecture. I don't like seeing you hurt like this."

Asami nodded. "No, I don't want to go back and I knew I was going to leave him the day her broke a few of my ribs, I just didn't know how."

"How long ago did he break your ribs?" Mako felt two urges one to pull Asami close and hold her and the second to go out a beat the living daylights out of Jin.

"About a month ago." She shivered. "Is it me or is your place a little cold?"  
Mako stood up and sat next to her. "Sorry, since me and Link are both Fire benders we tend not to need to keep it so warm."

Out of an almost forgotten habit Asami cuddled up to Mako and rested her head against his shoulder. For the first time in months she felt safe and as his arms gingerly wrapped around her "I missed this."

Mako nodded. "I missed this too."  
"Do you think after all this we could try again?"  
"I think after Jin is no longer a danger to you we'll talk about it. I want you to come home but I don't want us just to repeat our past mistakes again."

.o.

Lin crossed her arms looked down at Zechi sitting across from her in chains. To her left stood Karrem who refused to make eye contact with his son. Zechi snorted. "Not happy to see me dear old dad?"  
Karrem's eyes narrowed. "You're not my son anymore."

"If that were true you wouldn't be here."

"I'm here to escort you to the Fire Nation and that's all."  
Lin slammed her first down. "Enough both of you. Zechi you said you have information to trade for not being deported to the Fire Nation. What is it? If it's really of value we'll consider not expediting you."

Zechi smiled. "True me when you hear what I have you'll not only not ship me back to the Fire Nation you might actually want to let me go free."

Lin crossed her arms. "I highly doubt it."

Zechi sat back. "Prince Iroh, and Avatar Korra are alive and I know what city they've been living in for the past five years."

A/N ok I know I should apologies about Asami and Mako's relationship issues and I'm not saying that Asami is really the type to cheat but she was often coming home to an empty house and Jin just seemed to always be there and one thing led to another. I don't want you all to look at Asami as a bad person just one that made a mistake. And while we won't hear or see Jin at all be content that when he showed up at Mako's apartment to drag Asami home he got the shit beat out of him before being dragged off to jail for assaulting a cop.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N so while rereading this story I noticed the giant plot hole of the Earth Queen's death just being glossed over. Can you tell there was a big gap between the writing of those chapters? Because I can. Well it is in the past and she's dead and no one really is sad about it. On to the story! And if your confused about 5 years has passed since Korra and Iroh disappeared. I know I say it somewhere but I just want it to be clear.

Chapter 17

And man in the back said everyone attack

The little dragon fly spirit darted just out of Sona's reach for the second time. The four-year-old girl not dissuaded crouched down and tried again to jump and catch it. At the last second the spirit moved and evaded capture. The little girl pouted and glanced back at her parents who were enjoying one of their few days off by having a picnic in the city's only park. Situated on a steep hill the park over looked parts of the city and was mainly used by the residents of the city and not the visitors. Visitors wanted to see the lights and shows and glitter of the city. The park was just this calm space to breath. Something that the all the residents needed every now and then.

Sona smiled seeing that they were watching her but not calling her back. She glanced back up at the dragon fly spirit, which hovered, tauntingly out of her reach. She jumped again but failed to stick the landing and rolled down the hill stopping only when she ran into the legs of a man dressed in a green uniform. She looked up scared that she was going to be yelled at but the man helped her to her feet.

"Wow took a little tumble there didn't you?" Bolin smiled kneeling down so he was at her level. "Are you ok?"

Sona nodded and blushed. "Yes sir."

"Glad to hear it. I'm Bolin. You are?"

"My name's Sona, it means gold."

"Nice to meet you gold." Bolin's smiled widened as Sona giggled at his joke. "So where are your parents?"

Sona turned to see her father already half way down the hill. "Right there!" She pointed at her father who had slowed his pace seeing that she wasn't in immediate danger. "I should go now, it was nice meeting you Bolin! Hope you enjoy your time in Omashu." She ran off back up the hill to her father who picked her up and set her on his shoulders.

"Did you make a new friend there Sona?" Iroh asked seeing that the guy did wave good-bye.

"I think so." She looked down at her father. "Can we have cake now?"

Iroh chuckled. "Yeah we can have cake now."

.o.

Kuvira looked at Bolin. "See this is why I'm glad you joined us Bolin even children flock to you."

Bolin smiled but it was just a bit forced. "Just trying to help nothing special. So do you think this Queen Sozza is going to join you?"  
"I don't know that's what we're here to find out."

Varrick pouted. "And I thought we were here to enjoy the night life." He hooked an arm around Bolin's neck. "They have a rendition of 'Boy in the Iceberg' that is to die for. The guy who plays the Fire Lord is also a drag queen and brings all that sass to this performance too. We have to check it out before we leave. It's truly a master piece of comedy."

Kuvira frowned but let her face soften a little. "Well since it seems almost impossible to get a meeting with Queen Sozza I guess we could take in a few of the local attractions." She looked up at Bataar. "This is the adult play ground of the world. It wouldn't kill us to have a little fun especially after that coronation in Republic City."

"Yes!" Varrick smiled "Zhu Li! Make the arrangements we are going out tonight!"

.o.

Mako could barely believe that as he sat on a train steaming along the tracks he was actually on his way to help find Korra and Iroh. He looked over at the others who had come along, Asami (Naturally), Bumi, Tenzin (Not really a surprise that either of them came), Prince Wu (unfortunately), Tonraq (fortunately), Karrem (also not really a surprise), Lin, Jenora and Kai. Mako really wasn't sure why Tenzin had allowed Jenora to come at some level Mako wondered if Tenzin really knew what the Omashu was like. The exact opposite of all Air Nomad teachings that's what it was. He sighed and hoped Link was having fun staying with his grandmother and cousins.

"So do you really think Korra and my former brother-in-law are really alive and have been living in secret in Omashu?" Wu asked.

"Zechi seemed pretty convinced that it was true." Lin said crossing her arms. "I'm kind of inclined to believe him."

Tenzin frowned. "But why would they chose to stay away so long?"

Mako thought back to the last time he had seen Korra and Iroh and how miserable and trapped they had both started to feel. "Why would they choose to come back? The White Lotus used them like puppets and later framed Iroh and labeled him a criminal. Let's not forget that once the White Lotus was taken down it was reveled they planed to kill Iroh to manipulate Korra even more. If that had happened to me I wouldn't want to come back either. What guarantee did they have to come back? None. They were betrayed by the very organization they had been raised to trust with out question. Having that happen has got to hurt."

Asami nodded. "When compared to all that happened what's living in the worlds most sinful city?"

Tenzin looked at the two. "But to abandon her duty as Avatar? To turn her back on the world?"  
Mako crossed his arms. "Well look at what the world did to her. It dragged her through the mud and plotted to murder her oldest friend and someone she probably loved." He looked over Tonraq. "So but I think the General stole your daughter's heart."

Tonraq smirked. "You say that like its new news. Long ago Chief Sokka and Fire Lord Zuko made many jokes of how he was going to steel her away one-day. I just didn't think they meant it so literally."

Tenzin. "So if we find them you're not going to be an over protective father?"

"Oh, no I am going deck the guy, I'm just saying wasn't surprised by what happened." He looked over at Karrem who looked miserable. "Hey we'll find them. If they're in that city we'll find them and I won't hit him too hard."

"I hope you're right." He looked down. "I feel like I screwed up so much with my kids I hope Iroh can forgive me."

Bumi put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "He will. He's a good kid, er man Kar, let's just worry about finding him."

.o.

Bolin slumped against the bar. He felt miserable. Sometimes realization is not a good thing. He had just come from a meeting with Kuvira where she had announced that while she had been here brokering a treaty with Queen Sozza her troops had taken the city of Zou Fu.

"Can I get you anything Mr.?" He looked up at the water tribe bar tender that along with wearing very little in terms of a shirt had tattoos on her arms and torso. The largest one being a black drag that started on her back and came over her left should. The dragon's head rested over where the bartender's heart would be. She looked at him with blue eyes. "Got troubles of the heart?" She leaned down and pulled an ace of hearts from his collar.

Bolin shook his head. "No, I'm just a horrible human being."

The woman sighed. "Oh you're one of those patrons." She left for a moment coming back with a glass holding a red liquid. "Here take a sip and tell me why you deserve the title of horrible human being."

Bolin looked at the drink and took a sip it was sweet and didn't have the sting of usual drinks. "What is this? I can't taste the alcohol."

"It's Shirley Temple, if you feel that bad I don't need to give you a depressant. So spill." Korra smiled noting that Bolin still had not even noticed it was her, five years really had changed them.

Bolin took a deep breath and unloaded everything up to and including his fight with Mako and the fact he originally joined Kuvira because he didn't want to be caught between Mako and Asami with the divorce. Korra listen sympathetically and waited until he stopped talking to comment. He went through five Shirley Temples before he stopped talking. She sighed good thing he came while the bar was dead.

.o.

Iroh frowned looking at his newest outfit. It was a drag version of a United Forces' General's uniform complete with high-healed thigh high boot and shorts instead of pants. "I don't know Dragona don't you think this is a little in poor taste? I mean I know it's my name but the man's dead this seems kind of" He adjusted his cleavage. "Wrong."

Dragona rolled her eyes. "And he's been dead for five years Irony, anyway you look too cute in it."

Iroh looked back in the mirror well on the bright side there was no way he would be confused for his old self. Or really anyone who ever severed. He looked at his long hair (he had grown it out so he didn't have to wear a wig for when he played Fire Lord Ozai). "No what do I do with my hair?"

Dragona slammed that uniform hat on his head. "You put it in a bun sweetie and wear this tilted to one side. Spirits girl you've been doing this for five years you'd think you'd know how to dress yourself by now."

"I know how to dress my self. I'm just iffy on this get up."

"Wear it! You look sexy bitch and I worked hard on it for you. By the way how does Sona like the dress I made for her?"

"She loves it. Wears it any time she can."

"Well at least she appreciates my work. Now go put yourself together we only have an hour till the show starts."

.o.

Tenzin looked over at Bumi with a confused look on his face. They had searched most of the lower city and now Bumi had dragged almost everyone save Pince Wu, Jenora, Kai, Mako, and Asami to this place to 'relax and recharge'. Karrem seemed just as dubious.

"Bumi, I'm trying to find your logic in dragging us to a drag show." Karram looked around. "But I'm having a hard time."

Bumi smiled. "Look it's been a long fruitless day so I though everyone could use a few laughs."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "So you brought us to all the fruit?"

Bumi chuckled. "Exactly! And was that a joke you just cracked Lin? Wow this city must be getting to you."

Tonraq's eyes narrowed. "Hey quiet, look who just sat down over there."

Tenzin's jaw dropped. "Is that Kuvira? What's she doing here?"

Lin crossed her arms. "Probably trying to take this city over too."

"Shhh" Bumi pointed to the lights that had just dimmed. "The shows about to start let's worry about her later ok?"

Karrem sighed. "Fine might as well try to enjoy the show."

A 'woman' dressed in a long red gown walked out and smiled. "Good evening everyone! I'm Dragona of the West and welcome to the Red Dragon Tea Shop where this is no tea, we don't really sell anything, but most everything is flaming!" She threw up her hands while the audience laughed. "So we have a good show tonight but we're changing up the usual line up tonight because someone couldn't get a baby sitter to work past 11!" She looked at the curtain. "Looking at you General Irony! Looking at you." She turned back to the crowed. "Yeah you better feel guilty bitch. Yeah so I hope you enjoy the show, drink lots of booze because that's how we get paid also the more you drink the better the show becomes. Trust me on this."

Karrem covered his face. "General Irony?"

Bumi felt his stomach drop. "Hey, you ok?" He put a hand on Karrem's shoulder. "Do you need to leave?"

The former king of the Fire Nation shook his head. "No. I'm good. It was just the name got to me a little but I'm good. Let's have some fun."

Dragon made to leave the stage but stopped. "By the way the frock my dear grand drag child is wearing tonight was made by me and I worked really hard on it. So if you don't like it well she's just not wearing it right because it is sickening! So give it up, salute if you want to for General Irony!"

Around the table, people started to clap and scream for the next performer. Tenzin leaned over to Lin. "I'm starting to worry about what's going to come out of that curtain."

Lin chuckled. "I'm actually intrigued."

.o.

Bolin was feeling a little better when Mako sat next to him and ordered a beer, which Korra got quickly. Bolin looked at his brother in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Mako looked at his brother also shocked having not realized it was him from the back. "I'm here trying to find Korra. Why are you here?"

Bolin turned to drink. "Drowning my sorrows in Shirley Temples because I'm a horrible person."

Korra handed Mako his beer and shook her head. "You're not a horrible person you just worked with a few and they kind of rubbed off on you." She turned to Mako. "So what's your story?"

A/N Oh how much fun I am going to have writing the next chapter * Grins evilly *. It should be up soon so I'm not going to make you wait too long. So as always comment if you feel so compelled and if you see my mind tell it to please come home before school starts up again. Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N thank you all who have complimented on my quick writing. I would like to thank my college for teaching me how to write a 20+page research paper in two days. I would not have my writing speed with out you!

Chapter 18

And it turned in to a ballroom blitz

Iroh was practically kicked out on to the stage, as he still felt bad about the chosen out fit. He let out a sigh of relief when no one seemed to find it offensive and yelling slurs at him. Out of his sight Bumi's table looked in absolute shock, they didn't know who it was, but they saw why they would be uncomfortable in that out fit. Karrem put his head back in his hands and ordered a strong drink.

Iroh straightened up. "So how's everyone doing tonight? Good?" There was a roar of applause from the audience. "That's great! Ok quick pole of the audience who's here for a good time?...Uh table in the back yeah you guys with the lesbian." He pointed right at Bumi's table. "You didn't clap, if your not here for a good time why are you here? Because if its for the food and drink I'm sorry but your going to be disappointed." He looked over at the other tables. "What I'm just telling the truth. And return customers…yeah I see a few hands, you know you come here for the fags in drag not the food."

Karrem was still covering his face his face shaking and they weren't sure if he was laughing or sobbing but they didn't dare move him. Karrem looked up took one more look and then covered his face again.

Iroh looked around the room. "Ok, lets see who else is in the audience tonight." He paused. "Kuvira? The Great Uniter? Fun fact everyone Uniter is not a real word. Are you here for a good time? Or are you just stalking me?"

"Stalking you!"

"Oh, well that's nice…what's my lawyer's number again? I'm just kidding! Glad you came to this show too. Ok for those not in the know or very confused, which is most of you, I work two jobs in this fine city. Here and I also play (He made his voice deeper) Fire Lord Ozai, (He changed his voice back to his normal drag voice) over at the Theater on Seventh St." He looked back at Kuvira. "So glad you came out, though I'm really not sure why. Did you just watch the play last night and think 'The man who played Ozai was fabulous but I wanted him to act gayer! I'm sure he can be more fabulous dressed like a woman and in 20 lb.s more make up! Damn it! This is not a musical I want to see him lip-sync!"

He paused while Kuriva almost fell off her chair laughing.

"Well honey if that was your wish, it's just been granted." He paused for the laughter to die down. "Alright so I'm not used to being the first girl out so if you don't laugh at my jokes its because you're not drunk enough…So show of hands who's never been to a show like this?...Of course the 'not here for fun' table raises their hands…ok a few other people, just an F.Y.I. Just incase no one told you every performer here is a guy some are more convincing than me but we are all male. Some of us are actually straight too. I am one of them." He paused. "Utter silence as no one believes the man in hot pants and four inch heals. But it's true! I have a wife and a daughter they're not here tonight but promise they exist."

"Liar!"

Iroh stepped back. "Well ok honey, don't believe. No more drinks for you, if your arguing with the first act you've had enough." He smiled "But seriously I am straight which is how I got my name from my drag mother. Because it's just ironic that I'm doing this for money and I'm straight." The whole room burst out laughing. "Yeah I wouldn't believe me either. But yes I was given the name General Irony and then Dragona goes a makes me wear this get up. Shady bitch. But for those who really don't believe me I am an actor but I do have to channel people I've know to be General Irony because if not I'm just some guy named Lu with fake boobs. So the person I channel to be the most fabulous drag queen in the show, because you might not realize this but I'm a mix of water tribe and fire nation so I adapt to anything and get really passionate about it too, this is why all of you guys don't believe me when I say I'm straight because I just have that Fire Nation passion to be the best and those water tribe genes to handle walking in heels. So anyway the person I channel to really be the best motherfucking drag queen I can be is Prince Wu and that is probably the most use he's ever been to anyone. Kuvira I do not blame you for not handing over power, I would not trust him to run a the toaster in my kitchen let alone a whole fucking country."

Kuvira and most of the other patrons where holding their sides trying to breath.

"OK, getting off topic, where was I? Oh yes poling the audience, So who is here on their first night in Omashu? Kuvira don't raise that hand I saw you last night at the play." Iroh raised an eyebrow comically looking at the back table. "And again the 'not here for the fun' table raise their hands. Why? I mean if this was your third day here and you stumbled in drunk I could see but first night? Damn, what have you guys been smoking?" He looked around the room. "Oh what? This place is like a third night place, you don't just go to Omashu and say 'On the first night I will go to a that drag show on fourth St. and not be there for fun.' It's a third night fourth night thing where you're staging through the streets and you're just happy you found a chair!"

Iroh looked back at the table. "Is he? Is he crying? Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you were going to be that sensitive. Sir I did not mean to make you cry I wanted to make you laugh. Uh waiter can you get him something, bowl of ice cream maybe? Ok?"

Karrem gave the performer a thumbs up.

"Ok! Get him some ice cream that makes every motherfucker happy. Ice cream, works with kids and pregnant woman too. Stop all wars just bomb each side with ice cream." Iroh squinted just as Karrem looked up at their eyes met and recognition flashed in Iroh's face and then fear ran down his back as his father glared at him. "Oh spirits, I just recognized that crying man and I owe him money and he's crying because with this job he knows I am never paying him back." He forced a smile as Karrem started to get to his feet. "So as I close out my part I would like to help answer a question I get a lot and that is: Can I run in four inch heels? Well I'm going to find out tonight!" Iroh leapt from the stage and booked it out of the front entrance quickly fallow by Karrem fallowed by everyone else at the table who was still very confused but figured that Karrem must have a good reason to chase a drag queen and they really couldn't wait to find out what that was.

Dragona walked back out on to the stage and looked around. "Where the fuck did she go?" He shrugged. "Well you know what they say if your past catches up to you in Omashu you better book it bitch!"

.o.

Korra was leaning against the bar looking from Asami to Mako unsure of really what to say. She really wanted to knock them both upside the head for dumb choices but she also wanted to hug them because they were both still hurting form different parts of the story. She sighed. "So the big thing you two are really going have to work on is trusting that person again." She looked at Mako. "Do you think you can do that? Because if you can't I don't see this working out well."

Mako looked at his drink. "I want to but I'm worried that history will just repeat itself again." He looked up at Korra. "I mean have you ever trusted someone and then them turn on you?"

Korra nodded. "I have, I was just lucky that it wasn't my husband."

Prince Wu who really hadn't been paying attention sat up. "Wait you have a husband?"

Korra nodded. "Yes, why the surprise?"

Wu looked away. "Well I just-"

Iroh crashed through the door and leaned against the bar breathing heavily. Korra tilted her head. Iroh worked three blocks and two levels below this bar. Did he really run all that way in heels? What the hell was chasing him?

"Rough crowed there Mis. Irony?"

Iroh stood up. "You will not believe-" He stopped looking at the four sitting at the bar. "Who was at the club tonight."

Korra smirked. "I probably would. You have a change of clothes in the office if you want to change." Iroh nodded and quickly walked to the office. Korra looked back at Wu. "So what where you saying?"

Wu gulped but was saved by the five people who had been chasing Iroh. Korra looked the group up and down. Keeping her calm persona she poured them all glasses of water. She handed one to Bumi. "Wow lost all that weight and still can't out run a man in high heels. I think you need to fire your personal trainer Commander." She winked at Bumi. "Look I'll talk to you all once thigh high boots finishes changing. I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about." She sent a gust of wind to turn the open sign to a closed sign. "and it's not going to be pretty."

A/N: apologies to all those who are sitting at the computers in petrified horror I'm sorry, to those who are laughing thank you. Comment if you feel the need, PM if you feel the need to rant. Luv you all! See you later! C.C.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

If you need me call me

For a moment there was complete and utter silence in the bar and then like a flood gate being opened almost every body started yelling…at once…at Korra…making it very hard to understand what their saying. Korra crossed her arms and sighed, after five years of bar tending and dealing with the less than desirable portion of the population Korra was unfazed by people yelling at her. At least none of them were trying to cope a feel or ogle her chest. She glanced over at the clock and wondered how long they could keep it up before their voices would finally give out. She took another deep breath and started to ponder what exactly they were yelling at her for since with all of them yelling she hadn't the foggiest clue.

.o.

Iroh gritted his teeth as he rushed to finish changing so he could give Korra the back up she was probably sorely lacking at the moment. He thanked the spirits that there was a small bathroom off the office and he could remove most of the make up on his face. Taking his hair down and pulling it back up in it's usual pony tale he walked back in to the bar having only taken about ten minutes to change and remove the make up.

He stopped in surprise to see that while much of the group was yelling at Korra she seemed unfazed by it. She glanced over at Iroh and gave a shrug in an 'I've had harder nights' kind of way. Iroh looked at the two people sitting at the bar not yelling at Korra. Mako, and Wu all sat silently looking at their glasses like men trying desperately to ignore people yelling. Mako was the first to realize Iroh was standing there while Wu seemed to be deep in thought. Well as deep in thought as he could be. Mako gave a weak smile and nod of recognition as Iroh walked over to the pair.

"Hello there detective."

The detective let out a long breath before talking. "So…how have you been General?"

"I've been good, you know trying not to be found. I guess I should be happy with five years." Iroh leaned against the counter and signed to Korra if she needed help. She signed back that she didn't and to have fun catching up. He looked at Mako five years had not changed him too much but the scar along the side of his face made Iroh cringe a little. Why was it all ways his family causing the nasty scars? "You?"

Mako shrugged. "Eh, it's complicated but you know not too bad." He looked over at the argument happening a few yards away. "Does she need any help?"

"Nah, I asked. She's fine, she'll signal if she needs back up. So still working at a detective?"  
Mako grimaced. "Kind of." He pointed to Wu who was currently draining his glass. "I'm his body guard."  
"You poor man. Has he gotten any better with age?"

Mako chuckled. "My three year old has better manors and he keeps setting the drapes on fire!"  
Iroh laughed. "So you're a dad now huh? Son or daughter? Hopefully a fire bender if the drapes are in danger of incineration."

Mako smiled. "Son, and yes Link's a Fire Bender just like me." Mako moved to pulled something out of his back pocket. "I've actually got a picture of him." He handed Iroh the picture. It was of a little boy about three playing in the sand. "I took him to Ember Island about a month ago, he loved knocking over people's sand castles."

Iroh smiled and handed the picture back. "He's handsome just like his father." Iroh noticed absence of a ring on Mako's left hand. "So it was just you and him?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, that's kind of been that way for a while now. I mean Asami lives with us now but it's not the same since she's in the guest room and not in my room like it used to be before the devorce." Mako bit his lip clearly uncomfortable with the topic. "So Korra mentioned that she was married. Are you the lucky man?"

Iroh held up his left hand. "Guilty."

"How long?"

"Five years got married literally the first day we came here."

Mako let out a whistle. "And you still look sane and rested. I'm going to guess you don't have any children."

Iroh smirked and pulled out a picture of Korra and Sona from his own pocket. "Appearances can be deceiving detective." He handed the picture to Mako.

Mako looked at the picture silent for a moment. "Is that why you didn't come back? Even after the White Lotus was taken down?"

Iroh looked at Mako quizzically. "That White Lotus is no more? I hadn't heard that. This city doesn't get much news of the out side world but, yes I wanted to protect Sona and be there for her. Two things I doubted I could do in Republic City. It might be selfish but it's been the main motivation in staying here. I don't want to be absent in her life."

Mako looked back down at the picture. "I don't think it's selfish. I would do anything to protect my son even if it means recreating my whole life some where…" He looked around the room and couldn't hide his disgust. "like this place." He looked down. "Sorry I didn't mean to sound-"

"Judge-y?" Iroh chuckled. "I know this is place is not exactly the expected realm of a prince but as one who has fallen from grace this place is paradise." He looked back at Korra who still had not managed to get a word in edge wise while the other's still voiced their grievances unaware that Iroh was standing a few yards away. "So what are they all yelling about?"  
Mako sighed. "Different things all varying in the amount Korra is actually responsible for. Tonraq is upset that she let him and her mother think her dead for five years."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, that's understandable I can only imagine how angry my father is about that."

Mako shrugged. "I think he's more worried that you won't forgive him for how he failed to protect you and the rest of your siblings from being pawns but… he might be a little angry after seeing you in that get up."

"Yeah he chased me two levels and a few blocks I don't think he's happy with me at the moment."  
"He's probably still happy you're alive, incidentally he's been sitting in the corner over there watching us with commander Bumi. Apparently they don't have anything to yell at Korra."

Iroh looked over at the man who had once been his super hero. Now he was a graying man tiered and looking more then just a bit bitter. Iroh signaled to his father to join them. Karrem stood up and started to walk over while Bumi sat back to observe the scene from a safe distance. "He's aged so much." Iroh commented under his breath.

"Five years will do that to a person, you and Korra have changed a lot too. You're starting to look like the pictures of your grandfather." Mako leaned back and continued to explain why the other people where yelling as Karrem was taking his sweet time to walk over. "Tenzin and Lin are both stressing how much Korra has been needed in the world. Bolin is blaming her for him working for Kuvira, I'm not sure how that really works but that's his issue. And last, and certainly the problem Korra is responsible for the least, Asami is blaming Korra for our failed marriage."

Karrem leaned against the counter. "How does that even work? Korra wasn't there for that and Asami was the one that cheated and wanted the divorce?"

Mako took a drink. "Exactly, Korra wasn't there for her to talk to her and talk her out of making dumb rash decisions at least that's Asami's logic. I don't subscribe to that view point."

Iroh frowned. "That's not fair to Korra. It's like me blaming Fire Lord Ozia for a hangover because he wasn't there to stop me from chugging vodka."

The detective shrugged. "That's the way of the world isn't it? Your death has been used as the rally call for a civil war. It's amazing how easy it is for the dead or absent to become the scapegoat or symbol. Whether realistically you could have or not it's easy to blame you for the failed plans of others or to be the embodiment of an idea."

Karrem sighed. "Wise words detective."

Mako shrugged. "It's just stuff you pick up on when you're a single dad and everyone of your friends is gone or divorcing you. You start to think of all the things that would be better if blank was here…but eventually I realized that they weren't there, so why put the burden on them?" He looked from Iroh to Karrem. "And this is where I take my leave. You two need to talk." He stood and slid the picture to in front of Karrem before walking over to sit next to Bumi. "And I would suggest at a lower volume then the other's in this place."

Karrem studied the picture for a moment before speaking. What little anger the man still had dissipating like mist in the sun's rays. "She has your eyes and smile." He glanced over at Korra. "And her mother's beauty."

"Thanks I think so too. Before you say anything more I just want to explain that we stayed because we wanted to protect her, not because I was bitter or hated you. There were a few times we thought of trying to contact some of you but then news of the civil war or another tragedy caused by one of my brothers and…."

"And you couldn't risk you're little girl's life." Karrem nodded. "I can respect that, I would have done the same. She would have been in grate danger the moment your brothers learned of her."

"I can't speak for Rohku, but Zechi wouldn't even blink at the thought of killing her."

Karrem sighed heavily. "My dear youngest son, Rohku too may prove to be a threat to her life and yours. These five years have shown a darkness in his character that I still cannot fathom." He looked back down at the picture. "What is my granddaughter's name?"

"Sona."

"Beautiful." Karrem smiled.

Iroh glanced up at the clock. "Would you like to meet her?"

Karrem nodded.

.o.

He motioned to his father to door and they left the bar leaving Korra to face everyone else after signing to her what he was doing. In reply she just shrugged. Iroh wasn't sure what his father would do now that they were away from the group. Even though his father knew why he had stayed Iroh was still expecting a lecture about his choice of employment. So when the older man started to laugh he was completely baffled. "Father? Are you ok?"

"I was just thinking about the show you ran out of." Karrem leaned against Iroh. "You've got to be the first one in my family's line that's actually funny! I was trying so hard not to crack up and give you stern look while you were on stage and every time I tried to; that outfit or something you said would just crack me up. I don't even know how I managed to glare at you! And the look of terror on your face! I haven't seen you look so scared since that haunted house I took you a Fey to when you were six!" Karrem leaned against a streetlight still smiling. "Ah good times."

Iroh looked at his father like he had lost his mind. "What the hell did Ming-I mean Korra put in your drink? You haven't looked and acted this relaxed and happy in years."

Karrem stopped laughing and shook his head. "Sorry, this is a serious moment but you really did manage to crack me up. I mean I was so distraught about your death and everything that has happened and then the hope of you actually being alive." He sighed. "I was so afraid you'd be angry at me or worse some sickly person just barely hanging on to life, possibly addicted to something and the first time I see you," His eyes became misty. "It was like watching that little play you and your siblings put on and you being shoved out on stage all over again. Well it was a little different but still reminded me of that."

Iroh smiled. "I had almost forgotten about that." He started to walk. "Come on, I really do need to get home before the baby sitter goes over time and gives me hell for being late."

Karrem nodded and fallowed his son. "So I know this might not be the time to ask but why'd you run when you saw me?"

"You looked so angry, I don't know I was scared. I mean I ran away from everyone one five years ago. I was/am a criminal wanted all over the world. Seeing you there, glairing at me I thought you hated me and my first instinct was to run."

"I could never hate you Iroh, I can't even hate your other siblings even after all the pain they've caused. The truth is I'm not even disappointed in you, which is not how I feel about your siblings, the way circumstances all stacked up I'm impressed that you're doing so well." Karrem looked at his son. "Even now, you look so much happier and healthier then you have in a long time. It's like you're five again. I mean it, ever since…" He stopped talking and looked down.

"Ever since what?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Ever since Aang severed my connection to the spirit world?"

Karrem looked at him surprised. "How? I thought you forgot all that happened."

"I did but Grandpa Sokka's spirit came to me one night and showed me what happened and why it happened." Iroh looked at his father. "Did I really change so much after that?"

"Yes." Karrem looked down. "Your Grandfathers only saw the good of the change and how you physically thrived but you still changed becoming more brooding and easily stressed. There always seemed to be less of you there and while I was happy you would live longer it didn't seem like you were you. But now-"  
"Ming-er I mean Korra undid it and reestablished the link."

"How long ago?"

"About a month after we got here. That emptiness you saw was starting to eat away at me. Like you said after the connection was severed it really wasn't me just kind of an echo of me." Iroh shook his head. "What Aang did while probably the right move at the time but it severed my spirit from my physical body. Eventually that would destroy me too."

"And what happened after she repaired the link?"

"Well for a good week I kept running through my past lives trying to digest all of them in some form of a narrative. More then one occasion I called Ming-er-Korra a name from her past life and forgot my own name a lot. The people at work were convinced I was on something."

"And your bending? What happened to that?"

"I'm still primarily a fire bender but if I concentrate on my first life." He made some water in the street raised up and froze it, just for a second before letting melt back into a puddle. "I can water bend but I does take effort and definitely doesn't come as naturally as it used to."

"How are you even able to do that? Did any of your past lives poly bend?"

"No, nor were they aware of that they had lived the same life before. As close as Korra and I can figure it's because I had water tribe blood in me that made the strong connection to my first life that had the connection to all the other past lives and gave me the predisposition to bend both elements."

"So it's because I was your father that you suffered so much?" Karrem looked away. "Great."

Iroh put a hand on Karrem's shoulder. "No, because you were my father and I had that connection and I could break the cycle. Father, Korra and I's souls have been locked in a never-ending loop of premature death for centuries. Your blood actually saved me because I did have the connection and the ability to learn from my past lives." Iroh gave his father a weak smile. "I would not be alive if you weren't my father." The two stopped outside of an apartment door. "Now do you want to see the reason why Korra and I have lived so many lives?"

Karrem nodded and Iroh opened the door and, after talking to a young woman and handing her some money, lead Karrem in to a room where a little girl with brown skin and curls slept peacefully. Iroh kneeled down and kissed her on the temple. He looked up at Karrem. "This is Sona, she's my daughter and your granddaughter. Her soul has been in existence for thousands of years but she was only born four and a half years ago."

Sona opened her eyes hearing her father's voice. "Daddy?" She yawned. "Is mommy home too?"

"No, mommy's still working little one. Go back to sleep she'll be here in the morning."

"Who's that man behind you?"

"That's your grandfather, my dad."

The little girl looked at Karrem. "He looks more like mommy then you."

Iroh chuckled. "That's because I take after grandma." He kissed her forehead. "Now go back to sleep darling. I'll be in the other room should you need me." He looked over at Naga who was, as usual, at the foot of Sona's bed. "Good girl Naga watch over her."

Karrem didn't say anything until they were out of the room and the door was closed and even then he spoke with a hushed voice. "She's beautiful son, the picture doesn't do her justice. Four and a half huh?" Karrem raised his eyebrow in a knowing fashion.

Iroh nodded and blushed a little. "Yeah, don't tell Tonraq this but Korra and I did the math and Sona was probably conceived in Republic City."

Karrem chuckled. "Good job General."  
"That's almost exactly what she said when she told me she was pregnant."

"So a drag queen huh? I guess you've gotten over your fear of public embarrassment."

Iroh chuckled. "Oh, yeah that fear kind of died when at three in the afternoon I had an argument with a very pregnant Korra while in full drag in the middle of a grocery store. Compared to that really is there anything worse?"

Karrem smirked. "I doubt it. So Korra pregnant what was that like?"  
Iroh glanced at the clock. "Do you have an hour?"

Karrem couldn't help but laugh. "If you can fit all of it in a hour it wasn't that bad."

"I was going to spare you and give you the abridged version."

A/N next chapter we'll see how Korra is handling the others. Thanks for reading and I'll see you later! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Woman in White

Chapter 20

No matter where you are, no matter how far

Korra let out a sigh and glanced up at the clock. It was almost 11:30 and finally those who had been yelling seemed to have exhausted their vocal cords enough to let her get a word in edge wise.

"Are you done?" She looked at the group. "Temper tantrums over? Can I talk now?"

The group nodded as no one really had voice or energy left to keep yelling.

"Good, now the first thing I want to do is cover the non important topics so they don't show up later like minor offences in completely unrelated arguments." She looked at Asami. "Do not blame me for your failed marriage, that is on you two" She pointed to Asami then over to Mako who just waved. "Honestly, if you just spoke to each other in the first place then maybe you might not be in this mess."

She signed and walked over to Bolin. "And you, earlier you were owning up to your mistakes until you found out it was me…what the f*ck? Did you just want to yell so you weren't left out?"

Bolin looked away. "Maybe."

Korra rolled her eyes before looking at Tenzin and Lin. "Ok, you two have a very valid argument that I did, in a sense, abandon my duty as avatar and left the world to its own devices which probably wasn't the best move ever, but you haven't considered one little thing. The world has screwed me over so many times Iroh's jealous! And really if you knew about our…that's unimportant. Long story short I don't give a f*ck about the world anymore and really you're going to have to come up with a better reason to come back and save its ass aside then it's my destiny because news flash my destiny has been to die young! So excuse me but sit your asses down and cool it. I'm not going to take any of that B.S. from you two when you did jack shit with the whole White Lotus wedding thing."

Mako looked over at Bumi. "She got scarier."

The commander nodded and took a gulp of his water. "Yeah, no wonder Iroh wears the skirt in the family."

Korra glared at the two. "Do I need to come over there and talk to you two too?" The two shook their heads. "Well then don't talk shit about my husband, because I will kick your ass. We've survived in this cesspool of a city for five years and for all of it he has never let me down and keep me and." She paused for a moment. "Our daughter safe, fed, and happy. Mock his job all you want but it put food on the table and paid the rent. I'd like to see you two do better in the same circumstance." She took a deep breath and looked at her father all the anger and rage draining from her face. "But you, you have the most valid argument and reason to be angry with me." She hung her head. "And I'm sorry, I should have found away to tell you I was alright but I was so scarred of being found I just…didn't want to risk it."

Tonraq pulled her into hug. "I'm just happy that you're alive." He stepped back. "Daughter?"  
Korra blushed. "Yeah, surprise! You're a grandfather."

Tonraq took a breath. "I shouldn't be surprised. What's her name?"  
"Sona."

"How old is she?"

"Four and half in a few months…don't do the math." She gave her father a guilty smile. "Please."

Tonraq sighed. "You know I'm going to have to a least threaten Iroh now right?"

Korra nodded. "I know, but just so you know Iroh's great dad. Just like you."

Tonraq smirked. "Stop sucking up Korra." He looked Korra over. "How many of those tattoo's are real?"

Korra looked at her arm. "Some of them are henna…I may have gone a little over board on the ink."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"Hey! You're still on the shit list chief!" She looked back at Tonraq. "Sorry…so my shifts almost over and I'm guessing you are all going to try to drag us back to republic city in the morning."

Lin crossed her arms. "That was the plan."

Korra gave Lin the single finger wave and kept looking at Tonraq. "Why? And just an FYI I will have nothing to do with the White or Red Lotus."

Tonraq looked at his daughter in surprise. "Korra the Red and White Lotus is gone both disbanded most of their members in jail. They've been that way for a few years now."

Korra's shoulders dropped. "They've been gone for that long? Then why are you here?"

"To find you. Korra I know you don't want to but you need to come back to Republic City." Tenzin looked at Korra with pleading eyes. "Please come back home."

Korra' face darkened. "I am home! And if the only reason you want me back is to cage me again then you can all go to hell." Not even bothering to take another look at them she turned on her heel as was almost out the door when another woman walked in.

The new person looked at the closed sign suspiciously and back at Korra. "Um, did I miss a memo Ming? Why are we closed?"

Korra sent a dirty look at the group. "Sorry June, family came into town."

June looked at the group. "Oh I'm sorry dear. Do you want me to tell the boss?"

"You can but I don't plan on going anywhere." Korra walked over and grabbed her bag from behind the bar. "I'll see you later June and make sure they pay."

June nodded. "Oh and Ming, if I don't see you again, it was nice having you as a coworker."

Korra gave her a little smile. "Thanks some to you."

"Give Sona and the wife my love and be safe Ming."

"You too…Hey!"

"Sorry couldn't resist." She smirked. "He's so much prettier then mine, and mine's female. Good luck girl, visit if you can."

Korra shook her head then looked at her father who looked hurt. She sighed "You can come with me." She glared at the rest. "But they can't."

Tonraq sighed and hoped that in the morning Korra would be more agreeable. He fallowed her out the door giving the rest a fleeting glance.

.o.

June leaned against the bar and looked at the group. "So who here needs a drink?" Every one raised their hand. She smirked.

After a few rounds Mako finally asked the question burning in everyone's mind. "If you know we knew Kor-Ming before why haven't you tried to ask us about her?"

June chuckled. "Because this is Omashu where we don't care about a person's past because you either were born here or are running from something. It's actually quite rude to even suggest I would want to dive into Ming's past." She looked up at the clock then back at the group who were all looking very worn from the day. "Bit of advice, I would leave here and get a few hotel rooms since most of your party looks like their about two fall asleep in their seats. This ain't no bed and breakfast."

Mako looked at the group. "We'll leave in a minute. I've just got one question for you."

"You can't have my number."

"No not that, what is your opinion on Kuvira? "

June tilted her head. "Odd question but if you must know the bitch can rot in hell right next to my former mother-in-law."

Mako looked at her in surprise. "Really? I thought every body loved her."

June snorted. "Only if you're dense and live in Republic City. Kuvira's a monster who carts away people she doesn't like and people who are not of Earth Kingdom decent and puts them in camps. This city is filled with people just trying to get away from her. I prey to the spirits every night she never comes to this city."

Bolin looked down. "It's a little late for that. She's already here."

June dropped the glass she had been cleaning. "Shit, is she really?"

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, She's here to talk to Queen Sozza about joining the Earth Empire."

"Well I hope our Black Dragon has enough fire in her to keep the bitch at bay."

Bumi raised an eyebrow. "Black Dragon?"

"It's the nick name for our Queen. It's kind of like our city's symbol too." She pointed to the black dragon tattoo on her arm. "Traditionally if you can survive your first year here you're allowed to get a Black Dragon tattoo declaring that you're one of us now. It might sound silly to you tourists but for the people here having that mark and being apart of something is a comfort that we probably didn't have back in our old lives."

Mako looked at his glass. "Makes sense. If you're an outsider every where else it must be nice to be an insider somewhere." Then a thought struck him and he looked around the room. "Uh Tenzin where's Jenora and Kai?"

.o.

Korra didn't talk much as she led her father to her apartment and Tonraq didn't try to make her. He could see the fatigue in her face but as they walked he had to get something off his mind. "You know I will never let you get trapped like you did before right?"

"I know daddy, it's just that I can't afford to even chance that again. I mean I'm a mother now and the stakes are astronomically higher with Sona in the mix."

Tonraq sighed. "I know the fear you feel for your daughter and I can respect your position." He put a hand on her shoulder. "But please come back with us, we don't have to stay in Republic City, we can go right to the South Pole where you will be free to come and go as you please but your daughter and husband will be safe. Please Korra, just think about it. Your mother misses you so much and she would love to see her grandchild."

Korra sighed. "I'll think about it, but promise me that I always have the option to leave and take my family with me. Promise me this isn't gong to be a cage like before."  
He kissed her forehead. "I promise, if you come home to the South Pole it will not be a cage."

.o.

The two entered the apartment to see Iroh and Karrem still awake and talking even though both looked dead on their feet. Korra walked over and kissed Iroh on the cheek. "Still up? I thought you'd be asleep by now."  
Iroh shook his head. "We decided to wait up for you." Iroh frowned. "How'd it go? Are you ok?"

Korra walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and grabbed a slice of bread. "I've had rougher nights." She took a sip. "Look I really don't want to talk about it now. Ok?"

Iroh nodded and then looked up at Tonraq, still remembering his manors Iroh stood up and gave a small bow. "Sir."

"General." Tonraq crossed his arms. "I must say your ability to run in heels was quite impressive."

Iroh cringed and attempted not to give his now usual sassy retort (What after five years of being a drag queen it was kind of his default defense mode). "Thanks…I've had practice."

The room fell into an awkward silence until Korra walked back in. She stopped and tried to suppress her smirk. "As much as I hate to interrupt this very important awkward silence it's almost 2am, my filter and give-a-f*ck-o-meter is broken, and I want to sleep. I think all of us need sleep. But here's the awkward part where are you two going to sleep?" She pointed at Karrem and Tonraq. "Because we have a couch but that only sleeps one, so you two can either got to a hotel or play rock paper scissors loser gets floor."

Tonraq looked at Korra. "And where are you going to sleep?"

"This is my home, I will be sleeping in my bed, next to my husband which you will not murder, maim, or threaten during the night. You can try that shit in the morning when I'll have more patience and Iroh will not respond like General Irony…maybe." She looked over at Iroh who shrugged. "Or he might…that could fun to watch." She shook her head and looked back at the two water tribe men. "So what's it going to be?"

.o.

Korra closed her bedroom door and looked at Iroh. "They chose to fight over the couch because their tiered right?"

Iroh shrugged pulling off his shirt revealing his own tattoos, the biggest again being that of a black dragon this time on his left side rib cage. "Probably, I don't think they implicitly know that usually to night is sex night."

"It better not be sex night! That's still my daughter!"

Iroh looked at Korra. "Are they really standing next to the door? Or are our walls that thin?"

Korra opened the door to find the two men standing right behind it. "What do you want?"

Karrem looked at Korra sheepishly. "Pillows, and an some extra blankets."

Rolling her eyes Korra grabbed the requested items and handed them to Karrem. "Here and" She placed two packs of earplugs on top. "Just in case we suddenly get energy." She gave the two and evil smile and slammed the door. Korra looked back at Iroh. "What?"

"Just marveling at what happens when your give-a-f*ck-o-meter breaks. That's our dads."

"Yeah and we exist so they know how married people act." Korra sighed and pulled off the high-heeled boots she had been wearing for the past seven hours. " Sorry, It's been a very long day and I've really stopped caring. I'll regret my actions tomorrow but tonight I just don't care."

Iroh walked over and pulled her into a hug letting her just rest against him. "I know love." They were quiet for a minute. "Do you want to sleep naked to mess with them?" He could feel Korra chuckle.

"Yes but only 50% is motivation to mess with them."

"And the other 50%?"

"I'm too tiered to even attempt to change into pajamas."

Iroh kissed her. "Why do you think I even suggested it?"

A/N Ok another part down and yes Korra get's really protective of both Iroh and Sona. It's not that She thinks Iroh can't handle himself she just doesn't like it when people (especially outsiders) make fun of her guy. She sees him as a whole while experience has thought her that most everyone else sees him in context of his job. And yes, five years has not dampened Korra's fiery personality in the slightest. Well see you later comment if you feel so compelled :) ~c.c.


	21. Chapter 21

Woman in White 21

Child Logic

Tonraq sat up and rolled his shoulders trying to get the kinks out after sleeping on the floor. He looked over at Karrem who was still steeping soundly. Tonraq shook his head really he should have pulled importance of job as the reason for getting the sofa since Chief of Water Tribe kind of trumped former Prince of Fire Nation. He yawned and massaged the crick in his neck or maybe they should have just gone to the hotel and met up with the others.

He saw movement at the corner of his eye and turned to see Naga standing at his feet with a young girl hiding behind her. Sona looked at her grandfather unsure of what to do with messy hair, sloppy pajamas, and a well-worn stuffed dragon in her arms and all. The older man couldn't help but smile as for a moment he saw a memory of Korra at that age before events were set into motion. The little girl tilted her head and pouted.

"You don't belong here. Who are you?" She spoke with a bit of fire and had the slight hint of a child that knew she was important. Tonraq wondered whether she knew that she was in fact a legitimate heir to the Fire Nation Throne. Apparently his paused was noticed by Sona who held up the stuffed dragon. "Dragon Lord Hakoda demands you tell us who you are!"

Tonraq had to suppress a smirk. _Was this how Iroh honored his great grandfather? Naming his child's favorite toy after him? Well…actually that's really cute. _"I'm Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe and your grandpa."

Sona raised and eyebrow and glanced of at Karrem. "But he's my grandpa."

Tonraq chuckled. "Well I'm your grandpa too."

The child thought for a moment clearly trying to work out what exactly she had been told. Suddenly she smiled and clapped her hands together. "That's why Daddy looks to different! He's adopted! Does Daddy know?"

Tonraq sat perfectly still trying to figure out what exactly Sona meant. "What do you mean He's adopted?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Well dough, you're my grandpa and he's my grandpa and neither of you look like daddy so he must be adopted."

Tonraq tilted his head. "What do you think the term grandpa means?"

"Uk, clearly it means parent of daddy!" Tonraq was speechless and trying to gather his thoughts when Sona started to talk again. "You know that sofa does pull out into a bed, you two could have totally slept cuddled up and not had to sleep alone of the floor."

At this point Karrem was starting to wake up but was still in a slight stupor. Apparently in his not quite awake state the former Fire Prince had mistaken Sona's voice for Honora's (not sure how) as his next statement seemed only to solidify Sona's misconception to the meaning of 'grandpa'. "Hey beautiful what's for breakfast?" Karrem yawned before fully opening his eyes to see Tonraq glaring at him and little Sona giggling.

"Looks like someone's in the dog house for taking up the couch!" Sona exclaimed in a sing song voice before running off in to her parent's bed room, her exit from the main room being quickly fallowed by the sound of two people being pounce upon. Tonraq cringed remembering the days when Korra would wake him and Senna by taking a flying leap and landing on them.

.o.

Iroh opened his eyes to see his daughter sitting on his chest smiling. "Morning Daddy!"

Iroh rubbed his eyes. "Morning little one." He looked over at Korra who was face down and still trying to gather what had just landed on her.

"Morning Mommy!"

Korra made a moan-ish grown in response. From outside the room Iroh could hear Tonraq yell something about Karma. Sona smiled and bounced up and down causing both parents some distress. "You two have to get up! The Grandpas are hungry…actually only the one is hungry the other one's just upset that they didn't know they could pull out the couch and cuddle instead of sleeping on the floor!" She smiled at her father's expression. "Hey! I know I can get the hungry one juice!"

Iroh watched as Sona leapt from the bed and ran out of the room. He slowly turned to Korra who was now sitting up. She looked at him with confusion clearly written all over her face. "Couldn't cuddle? What?"

Iroh grabbed his robe. "Dad? Is there something you didn't tell me last night? Where's mom?"

.o.

It took a surprising amount of time get Sona to fully understand the concept of grandparent and it was still a little shaky at best. They also had to explain that Iroh was not adopted, that Tonraq was Korra's dad and Karrem was Iroh's dad, and that they were not a couple. Iroh didn't even try to explain what in-laws meant out of fear it would just add to the confusion.

"So Grandpa Tonraq and Grandpa Karrem aren't like Dragona and Ozia? Or like you and mommy?"

"Correct." Iroh shook his head trying not to laugh.

"Then why'd Grandpa Karrem call Grandpa Tonraq beautiful?"

Iroh buried his face in his hands, all his hard work down the drain. "Dad…what…how? No…I don't think…why?"

Korra still chuckling looked at the two older men. "So, how'd you two sleep?"

Karrem stretched. "Pretty good, took a little time to get comfortable but once I was asleep, I slept like a baby."

Korra looked at Tonraq who was thoroughly enjoying Iroh's attempts to fix Sona's misconception. "And how'd you sleep Dad?"

"Eh, honestly I would have preferred cuddling with Karrem then the floor."

Sona jumped up. "Ha! See Daddy they are like you and Mommy!"

Iroh looked over at Tonraq and Karrem who were now laughing hysterically. Iroh crossed his arms. "Oh, laugh now but when we meet up with the rest of the group I will make sure she explains to them the sleeping issues" Iroh smirked. "And I won't correct her. So have fun clarifying that and trust me by the time the story is told to them you two will be cuddled on the pull out bed and dad kicked Chief Tonraq out and made him sleep on the floor for some reason that will come right out of left field and I can't wait to see Commander Bumi's face."

The two stopped laughing. "But she'll figure out that we're not right? Because we are both guys!" Karrem looked quite concerned about the idea of Bumi hearing any semblance of the story Iroh had just described.

Korra scoffed. "This is Omashu, most of Iroh's coworkers are guys and dating each other…also I don't think she's clearly figured out that male and female are different yet…I'm pretty sure she just thinks it's a style of clothing." She paused for a moment. "Our child is special."

Iroh put his arms around Korra's waist. "Our child is a wonderful little girl…who may or may not be the reincarnation of Grandpa Sokka…on cactus juice." Korra shot Iroh a dirty look. "What? She named her dragon Hakoda and we never told that was her great grandfather's name."

.o.

Sona looked up at Sokka's spirit giving who kneeled down and gave her a high five. "Good job little one."

Sona laughed. "Pranking the grandfather's is fun."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah now if you really want to mess with Grandpa Karrem ask him about he time he and Bumi tried to out woo Honora by singing."

A/N sorry this is so short but I just really enjoyed writing this chapter and didn't want to bog down the fun with the serious plot. And Yes, Sona can see spirits and often is visited by Sokka who is pretty much her imaginary friend; and Korra and Iroh don't see him since it's my personal head cannon that human spirits are easier for the young to see. Comment if you feel so compelled!


	22. Chapter 22

Women in White

Chapter 22

Told you to run

Kai and Jenora sat repentantly looking up at the Queen of Omashu who looked down at the figures frowning.

"You know the last time an Air Bender was before the ruler of Omashu in hand cuffs, it was because he destroyed a cart of cabbages with a mail basket." She moved to her feet and slinked over to a table and picked up a large fragment of pottery. "It's good to see you've up graded your targets to fine china, but still keep old traditions alive." She dropped the fragment back on the table. "So what are two Air Benders doing in my city of sin?"

.o.

Tenzin was at his wits end when the guard escorted Jenora and Kai into his hotel room at 4 am. The guard shook his head letting the two air benders go. "According to the Queen these two belong to you."

Tenzin nodded. "Ah yes, yes they do."

"Well keep a better eye on them." The guard turned to leave then stopped. "Oh she also wanted me to tell you: Don't search for the departed in her city, you can't bring the dead back."

Tenzin frowned as the guard left. He glanced down to see two very tiered young adults and sighed. "Do I even want to know why you were arrested?"

The two shook their heads.

"I didn't think so. Now go get cleaned up and go to sleep. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow including how much trouble you two are in."

He watched the pair stagger into their respective rooms before he, relieved that they were alive, went to his own bed to get some much needed rest.

.o.

Iroh was still shaking his head when the phone rang. Answering it, he heard Queen Sozza's voice on the line.

-Hello? Lu Ten? Is that you?-

"Yes, my Queen." He bowed even though he was on the telephone and she couldn't possibly see the gesture.

-Lu Ten it's just me, no need for formality.-

"Ok, why are you calling?"

-To warn you that people are looking for you and Ming. –

"You're a little late they are already found us, but I'm grateful for the warning."

-Of course General, I take it you'll be leaving my city soon?-

"I don't know. Possibly, they're offering a chance to get our old lives back." Iroh didn't bother to ask how she knew; she had burned their clothes. She had known who they were the moment she had stepped into that cave all those years ago. He sighed. She didn't tell them she knew so they would trust her and believe that somehow she could give them a new life and for half a decade she had.  
-You should, not many in this city are given the chance to have their old lives back…and I don't think Omashu will stand free for very much longer anyway. It may be prudent to take the offer while you can. -

"Why?"

-The she demon is already within the city's wall. She will only take my rejection of her terms as a valid reason to lay siege to my city. She will see my city burn then let it be independent. -

"I'm sorry my Queen. Is there nothing you can do? What are the spirits telling you?"

-They tell me to save my people, General, I know you have been offered a second chance to have your life back but…I wish to ask for your aid, General Iroh. Your assistance and the avatar's help too. -

Iroh looked over at Sona playing with his father and thought of his friends and all the people he had met in the city. Yes, part of him was still bitter and didn't care if the world burned but the people he had met here? They also had been screwed over by the world too and yet in this city were the most hospitable warm people he had met. He was one of them now, an outsider welcomed into the fold where fellow outsiders became insiders. "I will help in anyway I can," He looked over at Korra. "and I'll ask Korra if she will also help."

-If she doesn't wish to help, I understand. Please meet me at the palace as soon as possible and bring with you those who tracked you down. I need to talk to some of them and organize our next moves. Thank you general, on behalf of my subjects, thank you.-

"I haven't done anything yet my queen."  
-Yes you did, you just don't know it yet.-

Iroh hung up the phone and looked at Korra who frowned. "What did the Queen have to say?"

"A lot, she asked for my help. She knows Omashu will fall and wants my help to save the people. I agreed to assist her." He looked at Korra. "She asked you for your help too, and she wants to meet with everyone as soon as we can."

Korra nodded and moved to go back to their room. "Well let's get dressed and if possible alert the rest of the group. We shouldn't waste any time, this city needs all the help in can get and time is not a commodity that we have in spades."

Tonraq stood up and looked at his daughter. "What happened to the woman last night who'd let the word burn? Who didn't want to be caged? One request from your Queen and suddenly you're a warrior again?"

Korra paused. "Omashu, is not the world father, it is the home of my daughter and people who I have grown to love. You guys came to take me back home because you wanted me to, Queen Sozza is asking for my help not because she wants it but because she needs it." Her eyes softened. "I owe my life and my daughter's life to her. Why would I turn my back on her when she calls out for help?"

.o.

Tenzin sighed as he walked through the castle doors and looked at Jenora and Kai who didn't look too happy to be back here.

"Didn't think you two would be back so soon? Did you?" The guard asked smiling.

Iroh lifted an eyebrow. "Back so soon? What did they do?"

"Arrested for property damage."

"Ah, mail slide?"

"Got it in one, friend." The guard directed them into the thrown room. "The Queen will see you now."

Sozza wore no crown, no jewels, just her usual black gown. She hadn't even bothered to style her now silver hair. She glanced up and smiled seeing the group file in. "I didn't think so many had come just to find two dead people." She sighed and sipped from the glass in her hand. "Such a gesture is…nice. No one ever came for me."

Iroh kneeled. "Queen Sozza."  
"Oh stand up Iroh, it doesn't do anyone any good for you to kneel." She stood up as Sona jumped from her mother's arms and hugged her. The Queen smiled looking down at the child. "Hello there little one, I see you still have that stuffed dragon I gave you."

Sona nodded. "Yup! He's my favorite!"

Sozza beamed. "I'm glad to hear that." She kneeled down. "Hey do you want to go play with Azulon? I need to talk to your parents about boring grown up stuff."

Sona looked over at Korra. "Can I mommy?"

Korra nodded. "Go, have fun. Just don't set anything on Fire ok?"

Sona nodded. "Ok!"

Sozza stood up. "Azulon will be excited to see you again." She gestured for a place guard. "Please take this little princess to the nursery to play with my son and keep them both out of harm."

The guard nodded and offered his hand to Sona who took it. The room was silent until the two had left the room. Sozza looked over at the group as she walked around them, her movement placing herself between Korra and Iroh, and the rest of the group. Like a real dragon she was putting up an invisible barrier with a clear message. Korra and Iroh were not theirs anymore; they were hers. Whether that was a good or bad thing was unclear.

"So many familiar faces." She said, her voice almost playful. "All these years past and yet I bet I can recall many of your names, like it was yesterday." She tilted her head. "Lin, child whatever happened to your face? And Tenzin it's good to see that you finally earned your tattoos. Bumi…" She raised an eyebrow. "What in the name of Agni are you wearing? And Karrem, ah Karrem are you humbled yet? Have you finally learned how to fail?"

Karrem clenched his jaw. "It's been quite along time Sozza, I must say the years have only made you more like your mother."

Sozza laughed bitterly. "I'm nothing like her, I'm a good person trying to do what's right for my people, she was mad and cruel just like grandfathers. No I'm nothing like her or you. You sat by while your oldest sons raged a bloody war for a crown. If any one is like my mother it would be them."

Karrem crossed his arms. "That's a low blow Sozza even for you."

The Black Dragon stood erect and regal. "It would be if it wasn't true. So tell me how does my cousin fair? I haven't heard anything about her since she abdicated."

"She has locked herself away, finding only comfort in family. Lafey, after her capture, has not left her mother's side."

Sozza pouted. "That's a shame. I always thought she was stronger then that but I guess the loss of a child is that powerful." She looked genuinely sad. "I pity her, but there will be time for her after we deal with more pressing matters." She gestured to window over looking the city. "40,000 residents and who knows how many visitors, all who need to leave this place as soon as possible. It's a logistical nightmare." She turned to Iroh. "Which is why I asked for your help General. Of all the soldiers in these walls you are by far the one of highest rank and utmost skill. You know how to organize and move people as quickly and efficiently as possible."

Iroh nodded. "And that is why you asked for my help specifically?"

"Yes, I would have asked another if there was one more qualified but there is not. I need your skill and training and I need someone who won't take any shit even from me. I need General Irony just as much as I need General Iroh."

Iroh smirked nodded again. "I am at your disposal, my Queen."

Sozza bowed her head. "Thank you, General." She looked over at Korra. "Avatar Korra, I will admit my request for you is far more selfish."

Korra stepped forward. "What is it?"

"I want you to take Azulon as far away from this place as possible. Keep him safe, like you will no doubt do for your own daughter. I know that means separating you from your husband but I made my little prince a promise that he would safe from Kuvira. I will not have him see the inside of one of those horrible camps ever again. You can join us after they are safe."

Korra gave Sozza a kind smile. "Don't worry I'll make sure Asulon and Sona are far away and safe before returning." Korra looked at Tonraq. "Do you think mom will mind if I bring two children for her to watch over?"

Tonraq shook his head. "I think she will be over joyed at the prospect." He looked at Sozza. "I promise as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe your son will be protected."

Sozza bowed. "Thank you. I don't know how I can repay you in future."

"I'm just settling a debt I already owe you."

The Queen nodded. "I understand, now it's best if you two leave now the faster you get out of the city the safer you are."

.o.

In less then an hour, Korra, Tonraq, Sona, and Azulon where on a high-speed train to Republic City, Everyone else had elected to stay with Sozza at least until that night to plan out the next move and the evacuation. Inevitably the group that left republic city to bring back the lost avatar and prince returned empty handed with news for President Riko the fallowing day.

"She asks for sanctuary for her people Mr. President." Tenzin explained. "If the city is captured by Kuvira then almost all of them will be sent to camps a place some of them have escaped at least once before. Sir, those survivors would rather die then go back."

The President looked thoughtful for a moment. "Fine I will provide sanctuary for the people of Omashu and look past any prior offences they might have committed but make it clear to her that they are subject to our laws."

Tenzin nodded and handed the President a scroll of paper.

"And what is this?"

"A list of laws that must be suspended or abolished before she will bring her people to this city."

The president balked. "But these are all morality laws. It's pretty much saying everything's ok but incest and prostitution!"

"Queen Sozza will not take her people to a place where they will be jailed because of how they live their lives and who they choose to love."

Riko raised an eyebrow. "Do I even have to repeal the law about cross dressing?"

"Especially the law about cross dressing."

The man sighed. "Fine, but only because I don't want to be seen as a villain, I will temporarily suspend the laws until this conflict is over and these people can return to their home."

Tenzin nodded. "Thank you. You're making the right choice."  
"I hope so." He paused. "While you were in Omashu were you able to find them?"

Tenzin shook his head. "You can't bring back the dead, Mr. President."

A/N: The plot thickens! Or at least moves forward. As always comment if you feel so compelled! I'll see you later~C.C.


	23. Chapter 23

Ok, so this takes place around and during the last part of the last chapter before and while people are leaving the city. Also Naga is on the train with Korra and co. More then likely Naga is going to stay with Sona and Azulon and be her usual protective self.

Woman in White

Chapter 23

So we could both be free

Tonraq leaned back at looked at the three people sitting across from him. If he didn't know better he would assume that the two children that sat on either side of his daughter were both hers. Sona to the right of her mother was transfixed by the Earth Kingdome scenery whipping past while Azulon, a boy all of seven years old, clung to Korra. The boy had bright blue eyes, pale skin and painfully thin. The boy glanced over at Tonraq and then quickly hid his face. Korra rubbed the boy's back in a comforting manor.

"It's ok, Zu-zu he's here to help us and keep us safe. He's not going to hurt us."

She looked up at Tonraq her gaze showing all the years her soul had earned. After about an hour the two children had fallen asleep and he finally felt comfortable to talk.

"I'm guessing that this little prince is adopted since he's much too young to be Sozza's." He pointed to Azulon.

She nodded solemnly. "Yeah, his birth parents where both worked to death in the camps. Their camp was close to Omashu, and so Sozza organized a raid to save what people they could. Azulon was one of the lucky ones they were able to save." She brushed the hair out of his face. "He didn't even remember his own name and so Sozza named him Azulon. He was so thin and sick when he came to the city no one believed he would make it." She smiled. "But he proved everyone wrong. Sozza saw his strength right off and swooped him up before anyone could even blink."

Tonraq nodded. "How long has he been Sozza's son?"

"About a year, he's still very thin but is getting stronger everyday. she's a good mother and while it doesn't seem like it now, Azulon's usually is a much happier child. He and Sona are the best of friends actually."

Tonraq smirked. "She seems like the kind of person that can make friends with anyone."  
Korra smiled. "Yeah, I don't know where she got that trait from." She took a deep breath. "So, how's mom been?"

"She's been ok, it's been hard for us without you, but we always knew you were alive somewhere…So how's being a mom do you finally have pity for your poor parents?"

Korra laughed. "It's exhausting, I really don't know how you and mom did it. I mean Sona only fire bends and that's chaos enough, I don't know how you two handled me when I could bend three."

Tonraq chuckled. "I wish I could tell you but your mother and I, we were just that good and now as grandparents we are totally going to spoil little Sona rotten and Azulon until he goes back to his mother."

Korra laughed. "They are going to love that just don't over feed them with the cookies please."

"I can't make any promises."

The privet car was silent for a moment. "You never threatened Iroh."

"Huh?"  
"You said you where going to have to threaten Iroh, you never did."

The older man shrugged. "After thinking about it I realized that there really wasn't anything I could threaten him with. The man dealt with a pregnant you, a child, and for a living walks around in heels and lipstick. And although it wasn't the manliest thing I have ever seen he was able to outrun me while in four-inch heels. I honestly don't know what to threatening him with."

.o.

Iroh pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Bolin. "So you're planning on deserting Kuvira's forces right now? This very second?"

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, she's evil. I can't keep working for someone that evil!"

"Granted, but that has got to be the dumbest idea ever! You can't just run away when a situation is against you!"

"Why? You did!"  
"Yeah, under different circumstances and" Iroh paused. "Look I hate to point this out but I deserted and moved to Omashu to be someone else. You want to get out of serving Kuvira and still be you." He shook his head. "Unless you actually have the option to resign in you contract, which I doubt, you're legally bound to be in Kuvira's forces. She's probably looking for you now."

Bolin shook his head. "No, she thinks I'm back at the hotel recovering from a really bad hang over."

Iroh sighed. "Well at least we have that on our side. But you realize that once she knows you've left her service you'll be a wanted man and if you're caught death will be merciful."

Bolin gulped. "I know but I've been on the wrong side for too long." He looked up. "I need to do something to start righting the wrongs I've done."

Iroh nodded and pulled out a map. "You can start with plotting out where every camp and major base is. Also do you know anyone else in her ranks that might be questioning their loyalty to her?"

Bolin bit his lip. "I might be wrong but Varick's been acting extremely jumpy since he accidently blew up his train car. I mean he was working on an energy source that runs off spirit vines but it kind of turned in to a bomb. It happened right before we got to this city so I don't know what the newest information with that is."  
Iroh sighed. "I think it would be prudent if you go back to where ever you're staying with Kuvira and talk to Varick. If what he created can become a weapon I think we need to know."

Bolin frowned. "I thought we were just evacuating the city."

"We are but this information need to get to President Riko and as bad a taste it puts in my mouth Fire Lord Rohku. They need to see what's coming for them."

Bolin looked surprised. "Coming for them? Kuvira is only trying to unite the Earth Kingdom again."  
"And Republic City is built on Earth Kingdom land colonized by the Fire Nation in the hundred year's war; she will try to take it too."

"But that will start a war."

"As you said earlier she took Zou Fu by force, She's already started a war only fools think other wise."

Bolin finished the map and handed it to Iroh. "If you say so. Here's the map with all the information I know." He started to walk to the door.

"Thanks, Oh Bolin." The earth bender stopped. "Be back here by night fall."

"Why?"

Iroh smiled. "Because my second in command also happens to be a magician and tonight he's going to make a whole city disappear, bring any defectors with you or else you will be left behind."

Bolin nodded and headed out the door. Iroh turned back to the table and sighed. Iroh looked over at his second in command. "Ok so how are we going to pull this trick off?"

The man smiled and pulled several maps on to the table. "With a little Hocus Pocus and a lot of luck, General."

Iroh nodded looking at the maps. "So what can I do to help? Since it looks like you've got the how all planed out."

The man shrugged. "It's a hobby I've had for a few years. But what I really need from you Sir, is getting the word out on what to do without Kuvira catching wind."

Iroh smirked. "That will be easy in this town."

.o.

Kuvira was getting agitated with the Queen's refusal to talk with her. She sat up, it was day three and still she had not gotten her audience with Queen Sozza. She paused, it was quiet, really really quiet. She stood up and pulled open the blinds to see the city completely silent. Frowning she opened her hotel door to find a note taped to her door. She ripped it off the door and opened it.

She let out a scream of exasperation and threw the letter on the grown. The text 'It's all yours bitch.' written in bright colorful lettering face up for all to see. She grabbed her radio and ordered her soldiers to take inventory of the city. An hour later her second in command returned.

"The City's empty Sir, there's not trace of any of the residents."

"I guess it could be worse." Kurvia frowned. On the bright side so many of the people here weren't Earth Kingdom so she actually was saving time and resources by not having to sort and imprison them in camps. Really how important where these people to her grand plan? She didn't need actors and whores gumming up the works so she should view this as a win. But somehow she had been out maneuvered and that didn't set well with her. She did not enjoy the idea of being out played by a mad woman who talks to spirits.

The Cornel coughed. "And there's other bad news."

"What?"

"Varick, Bolin, and Zu Le are also missing and Varick's notes on the spirit weapon have been shredded."

"Find them and have someone tasked with reconstructing those notes." She crossed her arms behind her back. "Why aren't you leaving Cornel?"

"Um there's other bad news."  
"What?!"  
"Out train engine has been crippled for the moment."

Kuvira gritted her teeth. "Then get someone to fix it!"

"Yes Sir!" The soldier saluted and left Kuvira to think on her own.

She glared up at a painting of a black dragon. She threw a metal shard that stabbed the image right between the eyes.

.o.

President Riko looked at the sea of people that had flooded in to his city stunned. Like a ballet performance every single action taken by Sozza's hand picked military was perfect and utilized every rescores to get a city of people to safety in less then 12 hours. He looked over at Sozza's General a tall woman with black hair and gold eyes, she wore a bit more make up then he thought proper for a person in the military but he had to remind himself that she was from Omashu and they were a little different there. Her high collared jacket fit her extremely well accenting her waist and bust while drawing attention away from her broad shoulders. He had to admit that while probably the three inch heeled boots really completed the uniform.

"I must congratulate you ,General L'Ten I would have never dreamed it possible to evacuate a city so quickly."

The General smiled. "Well you also didn't know about the five or so underground double rail ways between the two cities which made the whole thing a lot easier since we didn't have to use the same rails to go back and forth on." Her voice was breathy and had that usual Omashu lilt that made everything they said an invitation to bed.

"Apparently not." He paused as General Howl entered the room and saluted to him. "General L'Ten, this is General Howl of the United Forces, General Howl, General L'Ten of the Black Dragon Army." He looked at L'Ten. "General Howl's here to help organize aid and shelter for the refugees."

"It's a pleasure to meet you General Howl, I looked forward to working with you." L'Ten held out her hand but instead of shaking it Howl kissed it.

"And I you. I guess it is true everything's bigger in Omashu."

L'Ten smirked. "Oh, you have no idea."

.o.

Iroh walked out of the room and shuttered. "Uhh, he got more creepy." Iroh pulled off the white glove he had been wearing and after setting it on fire put it in an ashtray. "Why did he have to get my job?"

A/N You didn't think we were done with General Irony were you? Because nope, he's/she's too much fun to write! And don't worry we will see the more comedic side and the actual persona later but for now just enjoy the fact that President Riko was right next to Iroh and didn't recognize him at all. Also L'Ten is a feminized version of Lu Ten because I'm too lazy to come up with a new name and it gives a hint as to whom she really is. I don't know if Howl is going to be a one off joke or an actual side character yet I'm still weighing the pros and cons. The idea of a scene with L'Ten kissing Korra right in front of him and dashing his hopes might be too good to pass up. Leave your opinion in the comments if you so choose, I'll see you next time!~C.C.


	24. Chapter 24

Woman in White

Chapter 24

Korra walked through the streets of Republic City holding Sona with one arm on her hip and Azulon with her other hand. Her father had left the train before them taking Naga with him as it would draw too much attention if he was seen with the Avatar's polar bear dog and a woman about the same age as the Avatar. As she walked toward the docks no one paid her much mind. She was just another over burdened mother who may or may not have a man in her life. Sona pulled on her mother's collar.

"We should go down this way." She said her grip becoming tighter. "Sokka says to turn right and go past the pro-bending area. Not this way. This way has bad people."

Korra stopped at looked at her daughter. "Does Sokka talk to you often?"

Sona nodded. "Yeah, he helped me name Hakoda. He really doesn't want us to go down that way, Mamma. He says we should go the long way."

Korra bit her lip but turned left and headed down the rout Sokka had suggested.

Sona smiled. "Yeah, this way is much safer, Mamma."

Korra sighed. "How long have you been able to see and hear Sokka, honey?"

They little girl shrugged. "Since ever, he would sing to me in my crib when I was really little. He says to tell you that it's because my daddy was so spiritually connected I inherited it too!" She smiled. "Kind of like Queen Sozza, but Sokka talks to me most of the time. He says that you and daddy are good parents; he just wanted to help because you two were all alone and needed help. So he would keep me company and tell me stories so you two could sleep every now and then. He also says if daddy ever becomes Fire Lord he should total go to important meetings as General Irony and tell them they're full of it in that special way daddy has when he's in heals."

Korra couldn't help but chuckle. "Well tell Sokka thank you, we enjoyed the little sleep we got and I totally agree with that. I would pay good money to see that."

"He says you're welcome."

Korra looked to the sky and shook her head. _I couldn't have had a normal child could I? Waited who knows how many lives to have you and you turn out a medium. Well I guess it could be worse, it could be Ozia not Sokka. Spirits that guy must be spinning in his grave seeing how his great grandkids turned out._

.o.

Tonraq stood by the dock waiting for Korra when President Riko approached him. The Water Tribe chief looked at the man raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here president? Surely you have better things to do then see me off."  
The man nodded. "I may have, but I have to ask you whether you were able to find any sign of your daughter or the disgraced general?"

Tonraq frowned. "Sadly, no sign of either them I fear they really are lost to us. I did learn of the plight of Omashu and I am headed back to the Southern Water Tribe to organize aid for the refugees."

The President tilted his head. "Refugees? What refugees?"  
Tonraq smirked. "You'll see soon enough." He spotted Korra rounding a corner and immediately put an arm around the President's shoulders and led him the opposite direction. "You see Queen Sozza of Omashu knows her city is the next target and will likely ask you for aid as she has from me."  
Riko sighed. "And I'm going to guess you would counsel me to offer aid?"

"Only after she asks for it, Sozza is a proud woman; she will find your forwardness offensive. Just sit and wait for her to make the first move." Tonraq looked over to see Korra's cloak disappear past the railing on the boat. He put his arm down and started to walk towards the gangplank. "Well it was nice talking to you President Riko, I'll keep in touch!"

Tonraq left the President standing very confused on the dock while Tonraq ordered the ship to weigh anchor. The Chief moved through the ship to his cabin where he found Korra sitting in a chair watching the two children sleeping on the bed. The two were worn from their trek through the city. She smiled at him.

"How was your chat with the President?"

He sighed. "I might have given him a slight heads up about the flood of people coming his way."

Korra looked out at the evening sky. "Well it's almost dark, I expect Tenzin will be arriving soon to deliver the news so he won't have too long to digest what you told him."

"Yeah, well let's hope since he knows I'm giving aid he'll feel just a bit more pressure to be cooperative."

.o.

Korra wasn't sure what to expect when she was finally face to face with her mother. Tonraq had suggested that she wait in the hall while he went to tell Seena. He had already had one of his own guards take the two children and Naga to the living room where toys had been taken out of storage for them. Tonraq had called ahead and warned Seena that he would be escorting two young children to the South Pole to keep them safe. He had neglected to tell her where they came from or why he was keeping them safe. Korra wrapped her arms around her and looked at the walls.

She bit her lip thinking of all the times she could have reached out but didn't. How had her mother faired these past five years? Was she well? Did she age a lot? Had she gained weight? Korra looked down at her shoes. _Does she hate me now?_ At the corner of her eye she saw someone standing in the door. Korra looked up at her mother, who other then sporting some new gray hairs, hadn't aged much.

"Korra?" She asked stepping forward. "Is that really you?"  
Korra nodded. "Yeah, It's really me."

Seena hugged Korra close for a moment then stepped back and took a deep breath. "I didn't think this day would ever come. Are you well?"

"Yeah, healthy as a moose-lion."

"Good, cause you are in so much trouble young lady!"

Korra jumped at her mother's sudden outburst.

"Five years gone away! Having a kid!? Getting knocked up before you were married! Getting married! And getting Tattoos!? What? You couldn't send a letter? Not one? Don't you care about your poor mother?" She put her hands on her hips. "And your husband what does he do? He dresses in woman's clothing? What kind of living is that? I mean it's fine, he can do what he wants but I wish he figured out the reason he wanted in your paints was to wear them a little earlier."

Korra blinked realizing her mother's guilt trip had turned in to a comedy routine they had both laughed to when she was little. Seena laughed seeing the look on her daughter's face. She pulled her daughter into another hug. "Oh my Korra, it's so good to see you alive and well."

Korra returned the hug. "You too, and I am so sorry I've been gone too long. I really mean that." She took a deep breath and looked at her mother. "So do you want to meet your granddaughter? And the prince of Omashu too?"

.o.

"So beautiful, after we sort out all this food distribution do you want to grab a drink or two?"  
Iroh took a deep breath and glared over at General Howl, trying to gage what would be the best way to say 'go to hell' without actually saying it. "Sorry, I need to get to bed after this long day and all."

"Oh come on, let me show you the city at least. The sights are breath taking at night. What do you say babe?"

"General Howl, let me remind you that I am of equal rank to you and not your 'babe'. I am in fact married and the only reason I am around you is because I have to, not because I particularly enjoy your company so please make this as painless as possible and focus on the task at hand and stop staring at my ass. You grab it again and you're losing that hand."_ And judging by the way you treat me you need it._

The General looked taken aback for a second. "Wow I'm sorry, General L'ten I didn't realized you were married." _Oh, thank the spirits he'll leave me alone now. _"Lucky man, how did he manage to tame you?"

"Lucky Woman actually, I don't swing that way and who the hell says I need to be tamed?" Iroh shot back before looking down at the paperwork.

"No one said you had to be tamed." There was pause where Iroh actually had the false hope they would get back to actual work. He should have known better. "So you're into woman huh?"

Iroh sighed. "Yes."  
"Ever been attracted to men?" He asked leaning a little too close.

"No, can't say I have." He handed Howl a stack of papers. "These need to go to President Riko for the final ok."

"Are you sure it's not because you haven't met the right man yet?" Howl put the papers down. "I mean did you ever think about that?"

Iroh's eye twitched as he picked the papers back up. "Even if that were true, I can guarantee that you would not be him." He smiled pushing the paper's back into Howl's hands. "Now take these to your president so my people can get food or I will walk them over and when President Riko asks why I brought them over I'll tell him that you were slacking on the job finding it more agreeable to harass me."

Howl snorted. "Like the President really cares about you and your lot of freaks. I mean really? Actors, stripers and that ilk, let's not mention the Drag Queens! Like a man can really give off the illusion of being a woman!" He smirked. "I tell you this L'ten I can spot the difference between a man and a woman any day."

_Yeah and I'm the bloody North Star…or you're gay…nahh. You're just an ass. _Iroh resisted the temptation lower his voice to its usual tone. "Sure, I bet you're a real…drag queen detector? Just get those papers to the president. Please."

"Sure thing, beautiful."

Before Iroh could punch the man, a messenger walked in to the room. "General L'ten your car is here, Sir…Mam?"

Iroh sighed in relief. "Thank you privet." He turned to General Howl. "I guess we will meet back her at 0' Nine hundred. Sir? To work out a better hosing solution?"  
Howl nodded straightening up and acting professional. "Yes, General L'ten, have a good night."

"Thank you, you…too."

.o.

Iroh was still shaking with anger when he got in to the passenger seat of Mako's car. After returned to Republic City Wu had been (by the work of the divine) transferred to someone else and Mako had been appointed General L'ten's bodyguard and driver. The arrangement suited both men well and over the past week had become friends. Mako handed Iroh a pillow as they pulled out into traffic and headed for the grand hotel where all the high officials from Omashu were staying.

"Here, you look like you're going to scream and I like my ear drums."

Iroh tossed the pillow to the back seat and crossed his arms. "I'll wait until I get back to my hotel suite. I can't risk ruining this make up."

Mako snorted. "Ok, General, so how was General Howl today?"

"Oh, he got worse and now is blatantly flirting with me when no one else is in the room."

"It's gotten that bad?"

"Yeah, and you know, I half hoped after I pretty much said I was a lesbian, yes you can laugh at that statement, he would lay off."

Mako bit his lip trying not to burst out laughing and cause a car wreck. "And he didn't?"

"NOooo, he started on the whole, maybe I haven't met the right man yet, bullshit." Iroh laid back. "You know I've lived hundreds of years, quite a few different lives. Not once did I ever look at a man and go: Yes! I want that! Never not once! Few times I've looked in to a mirror and thought why the hell does she want this?! Uh I just want to kick him in to the bay and watch him drown. "

Mako was thankful they had a red light so he could laugh. "Sounds like you had a rough day, but do you really think homicide is the way to go?"

"Oh I want to kill him, and I thought he was annoying before when he was a Cornel under my command questioning every single thing I did. I never thought he could get more annoying He got f*cking worse! I mean there were like seven times today I wanted to break character and beat the living daylights out of him while yelling 'We are the same rank you motherf*cker treat me with some Agni damned respect!' Errr, I can't imagine having to work with a more infuriating creature!"

"I had to work with Wu."

Iroh sighed. "Ok, you still win."

Mako smirked. "I think Howl has actually surpassed Wu in annoyance by now since you know Wu never tried to hit on me."

"Really? Huh had him pegged wrong."  
"He doesn't like younger men or people with face scars." He pointed the one on his face. "This became my favorite feature when he drunkenly admitted that was his biggest turn off about me."  
"Oh," Iroh chuckled. "Well if he's still single I know some guys who like small and annoying."

Mako smirked. "I'll pass that on to him when I see him next once he drives another bodyguard off and I have to fill in during the interim." He paused as they stopped outside Hotel. "Hey, I know you're really stressed and everything but could you watch Link tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure." Iroh got out of the car and immediately took on his female breathy voice. "You have some big plans for tomorrow night?"

Mako smiled. "Asami and I are going to go to dinner and might catch a show."

"I guess I'll be watching Link until the morning then."

Mako blushed. "Only if-"  
"Things go according to plan. Don't worry I'll take good care of him not to worry."

Mako nodded. "Thanks, I would ask Bolin but he's still in a funk with Opel being mad at him and he feels like scum and hasn't really spent time around Link and-"

Iroh put up a hand. "I get it, Sona was Link's age not too long ago and from the stories he's just as wild as she was-is." He smiled. "Link will be fine and you're not imposing at all."

"Thanks, General. Here's hoping Asami and I can patch everything up."

"I'd drink to that, if a shower and sleep didn't sound so good."

A/N: Ok so a bit of stuff going on here. Sona and Azulon are now safe in the South Pole, and since Azulon has gone through so much in his young life I just can't be that cruel to him and so he get's a bit of a respite. Poor Iroh he just wants to get his job done but Howl isn't making it easy. I'm pretty sure as a thought exercise Iroh thinks of many ways to maim or murder the other general and not get caught. I doubt Korra will be so passive with him once she gets back. She's the kind of person who can end a bar fight whether she started it or not. Comment if you feel so compelled, see yah later!~C.C.


	25. Chapter 25

Woman in White

Chapter 25

Hold my hand, it's a long way down

When President Riko announced the Chief Tonraq was expected to make port in three nights Iroh could have kissed him but instead he retained his icy calm composure and only conveyed his gratitude that the Chief had been so quick in obtaining aid. The President nodded. "Yes, won't it be nice General Howl? You and General L'ten will have another person helping?"

Howl nodded. "I would suppose so."

"It will keep the stress down. I don't want to lose another General because he was over burdened."

Howl nodded. "Yes, Mr. President. Wouldn't want another General Iroh on our hands." He glanced over at L'ten who was now looking through some paperwork since clearly she had been left behind in the conversation. "Do you know what happened to my predecessor?"  
"No, no real details anyway." She tilted her head. "Did he murder someone?" She showed the paper to Howl. "Because he's on the 'no pardon' list or is that a clerical error?"  
"That's no error Mam, General Iroh is charged with the kidnapping and death of the Avatar." He smirked. "Though if you ask me I'm pretty sure he's dead and gone by now. Not just because no one can find the rat but, well, have you see some of the last pictures taken of the man?"  
L'ten shook her head but looked intrigued. "No, does he look sick or something?"

Howl headed to the door and gestured for L'ten to fallow. "This way, I'll show you the 'good' General's last pictures, you'll see how unlikely it is that he's alive and well." He turned to the President. "Unless you have more for us?"

Riko shook his head. "No, just keep doing what you're doing." Howl nodded and the two Generals left the room. Riko sat back at the no pardon list perplexed. "Now, why are you still on this list? I though I had that wiped off the books after we found out the he was being framed by the White Lotus." He dialed up Chief Befong. "Hello, Lin this is President Riko. Can you explain to me why General Iroh is on the 'no pardon' list at all?"

.o.

Fire Lord Rohku glared in to the fire. "Five years and still no body. Where is that reincarnated fool?"

He looked up at his mistress turned wife. A fortuneteller by training Stasia had away with the dark and the occult. She was from the Western Islands beyond the four nations and seemed to exude exotic. She flipped up a card. "If you're so concerned about it why don't you find the original shell and destroy it."

"What?"

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "If you really want your brother dead, you destroy his original body, since this is not his first time around if you get my drift."

"I do, please tell me more."

"I've been talking to the spirits and the two love's first bodies never decayed, they became incorruptible as it were. Don't believe me go to the tomb of Mi'tem she looks as lovely as the day her brothers downed her in the pond. Occam's is the same, burned yes, but still whole. Destroy that body and your lost bother will fall down dead where ever he happens to be standing. Their kind depends on having their first bodies around."

"How do you know these things?"

She held up a skull, "Because I have friends on the other side. How many times do I have to tell you that, my poor unfortunate soul?" She slunk into his lap still holding the skull. "So are you up for some grave desecration?"

Rohku took the skull and regarded it. "If it means goody-two-boots is guaranteed to be dead and gone." He crushed the skull. "Then I'll desecrate a hundred graves."

Stasia smiled before kissing him. "How did your bother get the wrap of having the black soul?"

"Zechi was a fool whose head could be turned by mire rumor or suggestion. Get a high strung man to believe another is gunning for him and you've got yourself a show." He kissed her gently. "So shall we set sail tomorrow morning for Fire Man bay?"

"We can, but what about Republic City? They have reached out for aid, do we just ignore them?"

"We can send Izeem, he's going to be Fire Lord one day he might as well learn how to tell people bad news."

"Isn't fifteen a little young for that?"

"My grandfather was Fire Lord at fifteen, the earlier he learns the better off he'll be."

.o.

Korra pulled her coat closer to her body and waved to Sona who was standing next to her mother and Azulon. She felt a pain in her chest leaving Sona but she knew that this was the only place she'd be safe should it be reviled who she and Iroh were. Something inside her that even though Rohku had won the war and not tried to kill Iroh on the day of the wedding, he wasn't to be trusted. His reported actions in the Fire Nation civil war were enough to make her doubt whether there was such a thing as a 'good' brother.

She turned to her father and after glancing back one last time headed up the gangplank and on to one of the many ships headed for Republic City with supplies. Tonraq had been in contact with President Riko via radio and had gotten a list of things that were being taxed with the influx of people. There were plans in the works for families that wanted to immigrate to the Southern Water tribe for the interim. The journey there was expected to be a calm uneventful endeavor since, by luck, Kuriva was a land locked tyrant with no known navy.

.o.

Iroh looked at the newspaper clipping. Yup, he did not look well at all back then._ If I really looked this bad how the hell did I get laid?_ "I can see why you think him dead. He doesn't look like he's even going to make it to the end of the week."

"Yeah, and what that picture doesn't show you is that he had been seeing visions of headless woman in his chambers too!" Howl put the framed clipping back on the wall. "Poor bastard, I almost feel sorry for him."

"Almost?"

"Sorry but when you're a prince and weighted on hand and foot for your whole life I find it hard to have sympathy when life gets a little too stressful." He leaned in a little too close. "Not like our lives, we've had to struggle to get where we are now."

Iroh pushed him back. "And that struggle has thought me how to deal with undesirables." He brought himself to his full height. "Remember that General, this is your last and final warning you make another pass at me and I will acquaint your face to the wall and your groin to my knee. Ok?"

Howl chuckled. "Sure you are beautiful."

Iroh felt someone's hand on his ass and then next thing Howl felt was his nose breaking as it met the wall and a knee where the sun didn't shine. Iroh let him drop. "Believe me now?"

Howl nodded.

"Good, now go find a healer and fix that nose."

.o.

Two days out to sea and Korra was itching to be back in Republic city and back in Iroh's arms. She sighed and looked down at the sea. Her kin surrounded her but felt like an outsider. She had entertained wearing typical water tribe clothing again but she found herself looking too much like her old self. She had pondered whether that was a good thing but after she looked at herself in the mirror again she didn't see her old self or her current self but a fraud trying to be something she wasn't. Instead she had gone for something more like what she'd wear during the day light hours in Omashu. She was wearing a simple puffy peasant dress with an exposed corset that ended below her bust. The sleeves of the dress were off the shoulder so some of her tattoos including part of the dragon were visible.

"You know you'd had to do a quarter turn to your right for that compass on your shoulder blade to be pointing north."

Korra turned to see an old sailor standing behind her stroking his beard. "Oh, thanks but I don't think anyone's going to be looking at me for direction anytime soon."

He leaned against the railing. "Why? I've been all over this boat and you're the only one here from Omashu, people here think you're someone important."

Korra paused trying to remember where she had heard the voice before. "I'm just a bar tender who was tasked with escorting some people to the South Pole. I'm not important."

"In all my years on the sea I've never met a person that wasn't important in some aspect." He looked out at the sea. "Even if all you are is just a bartender, which I highly doubt, you have a grand destiny a head of you."

Korra sighed. "How did you escape Zaheer?"

"Escape? Escape from where, my dear? That rock the White Lotus left me on? Because if you checked I'm sure you'll find some bones still there." He chuckled. "Your husband isn't the only one who can see the dead even if you have always been by nature less spiritual."

Korra turned and looked at him. "You never escaped did you? Not even the first time, where the others phantoms too or where you the only one masquerading as one of the living? Did they even know?"

"No I'm the only one. They didn't notice I wasn't all there until after you and Iroh were far away, safe from them and the White Lotus."

"Why are you here now? Do you wish to torment me more?" She looked back down at the sea. "Tell me, I've let the world down again? Call me a disappointment?"

"I'm just here to lend you some guidance." He paused. "After all that's all I've been doing since I met you in the forest, haven't I?"

"I guess so, who were you? Back when I had pale skin and golden eyes and lived in a palace that has been forgotten to time?"

"All those centuries ago when this whole wheel started. In that time I too have pale skin and golden eyes, and the people called me king." The phantom bowed his head. "I wronged you long ago Mi'tem."

"Mi'tem huh? I could never remember that name, I honestly thought that had been lost to me."

"Yes, well personally I think Korra fits you better then any other name you ever had."

"Really I'm kind of partial to Ming myself. That life came so close to being happy, so close to ending the cycle."

"Yes, so close but it was this life that ended it. The moment Sona was born the cycle was broken but you know the trouble with that is this time you have to get it right. Tragedy is easy because you just end it at the hard part happy endings are hard because you have to move past or avoid the tragedy and claim victory."

"How do I do that? What is victory anyway?"

"That is for you to define Mi'tem."

"I thought you said the name Korra fit me better."  
"It does but it's the name I gave you so it's the name I will call you."

"Oh." She paused. "Is this the last time I'm going to see you?"  
"Probably, the time for my soul to rest after the eons of being dragged through the ages has come to an end, but other's still roam this plane and they haven't ground tiered like I have. They will try to keep the cycle going not knowing it's already broken. You asked what victory was? I would hazard a guess that victory might evolve putting their souls to rest but don't take my word for it." He looked up at the sky. "Because I've been wrong before."

"I'll take your suggestion under consideration." She looked over at the phantom. "Before you go, I just want to say I forgive you, I don't want your soul to not be at peace."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness Mi'tem."

"Does anyone really? I thought that was the definition of forgiveness."

"That is the definition of mercy while forgiveness is an act." He sighed. "But mercy is not a bad trait to have. I thank you for your forgiveness. Good bye Mi'tem, Avatar Korra, I hope you find victory before you find peace."

"Or victory in peace." Korra whispered as she watched at the spirit nodded and disappeared into dust.

A/N: So some new characters and a good bye to some old characters and yes! Howl got some of what he was due but i wonder if it will be enough to keep him away? I hope so cause if not he's got really twisted tastes in women. Comment if you feel so compelled. See you ~C.C.


	26. Chapter 26

~Woman in White~

Chapter 26

It's a long way down to the bottom of the river

Korra hung her head, she suddenly felt very alone with Zeheer's departure. Looking back out at the sea she spotted a Fire Navy ship heading south. The ships passed by so close she could see Fire Lord Rohku standing at the rail looking over at her while a woman in black walked up to him and put her arms around him. They watched her and she them as the ships passed. Korra frowned; her father would have told her if the Fire Lord was planning an official visit to the South Pole and who was that woman.

For a moment she tried to push the incident to the back of her mind but she couldn't. That woman she had seen someone like her before, in another life but which one? Her mind sorted through her memories like a detective in a filing cabinet until finding the file that was needed. She closed her eyes and let her memory guild her.

A second passed and she found herself standing in a room where the elder's of her tribe were gathered. Near her sat the old and graying Avatar Ikkonack listening intently to what some warriors who just came back from a trip to the north had to report.

"It was a whole Island of the demons! They wear only black and they don't bend elements they bend souls! They-they turned Yakkom into a shell without a soul! He should have died and yet his body still lives but it wasn't him anymore! He did their bidding!" The man looked pale bandaged as he was. "Sir, I tell the truth! We did not leave Yakkom behind because we neglected him but because he was gone! Maybe not in body but in soul!" he pointed to his bandaged face. "He took my eye Avatar Ikkonack! We had no choice but to leave him! If we had taken him he would have-"

Ikkonack put his hand up. "Enough, I have never heard of such power you're clearly delusional from dehydration."

Suddenly Korra's former self was standing. "Can you ever find the those Island's again?" She asked the man.

The water tribesmen nodded. "Yes. But I-"

"Then ready my ship and tell my fire summoning 'fiancé' if he wants to prove himself and be worthy of a Chieftess of my tribe, here is his one and only chance."

Ikkonack looked at her shocked. "But my lady, such a rash decision."

"Yakkom is my younger brother not yet even a man by our tribes laws. I will not abandon him because some witch has possessed him!"

Korra shook her head remembering the rest bits and pieces. Her 'fiancé' had proved himself as strong and loyal as she could ever hope. He died standing next to her, defending her, while the people of that forsaken place ripped their souls from their own bodies and marveled at their doomed cycle. It was the only time Korra could think where she died a virgin and the first time she learned that her soul had been trapped in a cycle. Ironically, her next life was as hooker who died of pneumonia, after a jealous man killed her favorite lover.

Korra looked back out at the Fire Nation ship. Was that woman one of those Island people from long ago? Even at this distance her imaged had recalled that memory.

She looked at the heading of the Fire Nation ship. If she didn't know any better she'd guess they were headed for Fire Man's Bay. Her eyes narrowed. "What does a Fire Lord do in Fire Man's Bay?" Her heart stopped for a moment. "Unless somehow he leaned about Sona and is using that old port so he comes in unnoticed." She turned on her heel to find her father so she could send a message warning her mother about the Fire Lord. Korra had no idea how they had found out about her but she could feel the urgency in her soul. She had to stop them.

.o.

Fire Man's bay, the presumed haunted village had been left so quickly hundreds of years ago there was still food on the tables frozen, persevered for eternity. Rohku took Stasia's hand as they walked with a company of their most trusted solders. At the corner of his eyes he saw an arctic panther creep behind a crumbling wall.

"They must use this crumbling city as a den." He informed one of his men. "Be on your guard we go near any other their cubs and they will not hesitate to attack."

"And if they do?" Stasia asked. "What do we do?"

"You fight back." He patted his sword. "Don't worry, my grandfather Sokka taught me how to wheeled this sword, I'll keep you safe." He paused. "Now where do we find the traitor's grave?"

Stasia pulled her hood up. "I believe it's this way."

.o.

Iroh stood calmly waiting for President Riko to stop talking to General Howl about nothing important and get back to the real important work. He glanced at the clock; Mako must have been waiting for at least a half hour by now. Speaking of which the detective turned body guard was currently sitting on a bench reading a novel he had picked up a few days ago after it became apparent there was going to be lag time in his job. Iroh leaned again the wall.

"How's the book detective?" He glanced at the title, who names their book Bioshock infinite?

"Good, the main character just won a raffle in this weird city in sky."

"Sounds interesting, can I barrow it once you finished?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah sure, I'll just be mindful not tell you any spoilers."

"Please and thank you."

Iroh looked over at Howl and Riko who where still talking! Iroh rolled his eyes; no one cared who was going to win some match when people's lives were in chaos and what of the Fire Prince's suddenly announced visit? Wasn't that more important? Idiots, well at least Howl had given Iroh a wide birth after the 'broken nose' incident. Maybe he had learned his lesion. The man looked up and winked at Iroh, or not.

Iroh took a deep breath and reminded himself that Tonraq was supposed to arrive tonight and with him came Korra. Iroh's mind drifted to all the he wanted to do once he had her back in his arms and they were alone. A smile crept onto his lips as his mind went places often associated with the gutter.

Suddenly, Iroh's perception of the room became confused and he felt a pain in his abdomen. He felt like he was going to throw up at any moment. He tried grab a near by chair for support and steady himself but missed and came crashing down to the ground. Iroh wretched and while his whole vision was turning black and white, what he coughed up was brilliant red.

Mako looked over when he heard the crash. "L'ten?" He saw Iroh lying on the floor blood coming from his mouth and nose. "L'ten!" He rushed over and looked at the two men at the desk. "Call for help! L'ten! Hold on! We're getting help! Just hold on." Mako helped Iroh sit up and lean his head back to breath easier.

Iroh could hear Mako in conjunction to another voice. His eyes moved up to see the woman in white. "Hold on Iroh, be strong! Don't let them destroy you! Hold on! You can survive this! Be Iroh! Focus on being him! Let Occam go! You don't need your first life!"

"So Occam was my name?" Iroh mumbled softy. "I had forgotten."

Howl looked down. "What? Mako what did she say?"

The woman changed to Ming's spirit who stamped her foot. "Don't focus on that! Stay with us damn it! Don't go out like a pussy! Hold on! Don't let what they're doing take you out!"

"Whose they?"

"No one important! Not right now at least! Just hold on! For Korra! For Sona! Hold on for Sona!"

Iroh looked up at the spirit. "I'll try, for Sona and for Kor-" He couldn't finish his statement, as he had to lean over and cough up what seemed like another gallon of blood. Where was all this blood coming from? Why was he bleeding like this? Iroh tried to gather his faculties he was not going leave his daughter, not now, not after all the shit he had gone through just to hold her. He didn't know what was happening it to him but he would survive it, he had to. For Sona.

"Who's Sona!? And who's Kor?" Howl was, well, howling as he freaked out like a little girl.

Mako glared at the man. "Pull yourself together General! If you want to help get a fucking bucket!" Mako turned to Iroh and spoke in a softer voice. "L'ten! Stay with us there's an ambulance coming! Don't die! Just hold on!"

Howl possessed by something, kneeled down and hugged Iroh close. "You can't die L'ten! Just hold on! Don't die now!"

Iroh gritted his teeth. "There's no way in hell I'm dying in your arms Howl, so would you stop your blubbering and let the hell go."

Howl backed off. "General Iroh?!"

A/N: sorry for the cliffhanger! But you know sometimes I've got to do that to you. Here's hoping I can get the next part written before school starts :)! Also yes Incorruptible corps are a real thing look them up it's really cool! Also Iroh's original body had probably been incased in ice the whole time so the likely hood of that decaying even without the weirdness is possible. Comment if you feel so compelled! And Yeah made up that Avatar who is from a long time ago.~C.C.


	27. Chapter 27

Woman in White

Chapter 27

Take a look and you'll see

It just didn't make sense to Korra, why had the Fire Lord come to the South Pole only to turn around and go back after a couple hours? Her father's guards had found and fallowed the Fire Lord's ship keeping to the mist. They reported back that company never left the city and left almost as soon as they arrived.

She sighed and pulled her coat closer around her as the small ship eased into the bay. Originally, when Korra and the smallest of the aid ships had turned back they were going to give extra protection to the two children but as the reports came in that Rohku hadn't made any action towards the children it turned into a question of why. Why had the Fire Lord bothered to visit the North Pole? What was so important in Fire Man's bay? Korra shook her head. The whole place had been abandoned for centuries what could possibly be of worth to him? Or was it for her, that woman standing at his side? Did she have business in the city? The side of the boat floated close to the icy land and she jumped from the deck down to the ground before the gangplank could be fixed. She heard the sailors she left behind call after her.

"Search the city!" She yelled back. "Look for anything that's been disturbed or doesn't belong."

"And what do we do when we find that thing my lady?"  
"Find me and we'll go from there."

It always amazed Korra that the old ruins of Fire Man's Bay always looked like they were inspired by another source. She paused her eyes finding red in the snow. She walked over to the trail and kneeled down it looked like one of Rohku's party pissed off an arctic panther, she glanced to the side to see the poor creature laying still snow starting to burry it. The blood trial lead to the bay so Korra fallowed it to where it began. She paused outside a gated arch made of ice.

"Hmm, a city of the dead? Huh? What could you want here?"

Precursors' to actual graves, the dead where once 'housed' in blocks of opaque ice created by water benders to preserve the body and give relatives' a place to honor the dead. Often the tombs were elegantly caved on the out side for decoration and to tell the graves apart. The tradition changed over time and eventually the whole idea of such a place was forgotten but this city was abandon while 'cities of the dead' were the common trend. Korra walked through the heavily decorated tombs fallowing the blood as far as it would go. Ice sculptures of the spirits and grim lantern bearers sat upon the rooftops or by the entrances of larger mausoleums. The blood trail ended outside an extremely large crypt. The word traitor craved crudely into the wall. The ice door that was meant to seal the tomb forever sat in two crumbling pieces on either side of the doorway. Above the door the ice statue stood headless. Korra looked around and picked up the head and using water bending reattached the head.

Korra stepped back. "Now why would a traitor's grave have the Spirit of the Northern Star (The spirit in charge of fallen soldiers and sailors)?" She shook her head and walked through the entrance. "Next question why did someone, probably Rohku, break into here?" She spotted a Fire Nation glove lying on the ground and picked it up. "OK…so Rohku was definitely here, so why? Why come here and break into this grave?"

Korra found the tomb like a Russian doll, multiple buildings built around each other. Korra shook her head. "This must be the tomb of the burning man and which each new shell as an attempt to lock that phantom away." She paused, realizing for the first she was standing in her true love's crypt. Was she even allowed here? She knew how bodies in this place barely if ever decayed. Could she look upon his first face? She bit her lip but pressed on climbing over each of destroyed doors until she came to the last and first crypt.

The room was a circle lit by the sunlight filtering through the ice. Coated not in ice but left to rot on a icy table was Occam the same as the day they laid him in the tomb a sword protruding from the middle of his chest. Korra walked up Occam and brushed some of the hair out of his face. He was just as handsome as the day her left her. She could see the burns on his legs and feet and shuttered.

"You didn't deserve this." She looked at the sword she had originally presumed had burned buried with him as sort of an insult but now looking at it closer she spotted the sword's black blade. "Sokka's space sword? Now you definitely don't belong here."

Taking the sword she tried to pull it out but she just didn't have the strength. She looked at Occam's face as she got up on to the ice table and used her new position to pull the sword out. She might have pulled a little too hard and if flew out of her hands. It clattered to the floor dripping crimson onto the ice.

"Blood?" She turned to the body, which now had blood seeping from the wound. "Bleeding! But if you're bleeding…what-what's happening to Iroh?" Pulling some of the ice from the broken door she made it melt and put it on the wound. She bit her lip, she had never tried to heal a corps before but neither had she encountered one that bled. Holding her breath, Korra let the water glow and heal. The action seemed to take all her energy but the wound closed and bleeding stopped. Korra sighed in relief and water bent a new coffin around the body sealing her love away in five feet of ice.

Still feeling the effort of her work she picked up the sword and turned to head back to the ship. So Rohku had gone to the South Pole just to impale a corps. It didn't take a Sherlock to figure out that Rohku had figured out whom Iroh had been and that by attacking the original uncorrupted body would kill or harm the current incarnation. Korra bit her lip. The only question was why had he only stabbed him? Why not go further? And why leave the sword.

Her answer came in from of two young arctic panther cubs crawling into the room through a whole in the back of the crypt. One of the babies had a burn on his paw that was just now showing the signs of healing. The two mewed pitifully and Korra felt her heart strings being pulled just like when she had seen Naga as a pup. Slipping the sword in her belt she kneeled down and let the two cubs crawl into her arms.

"Where's your mama huh?" She remembered the panther she saw earlier. "Oh, never mind. Looks like you two are coming with me then. Come on lets go get you two some milk." She readjusted the cubs in her arms before standing up and walking to the ship. As she walked she talked to the cubs or more precisely talked out loud while the cubs just sat in her arms.

"So Rohku knows enough to try and destroy Occam's corps, now the question is why? Is he afraid that Iroh will try to take the throne or is it an older debt? Who are you Rohku, A new enemy? Or an old enemy with a new face?"

.o.

For two days Iroh could do nothing but coughed up blood from a wound that could neither be explained nor healed and then just as suddenly as it came it stopped completely healed no explanation or reason. Iroh was left incredibly weak because of the blood loss and that he hadn't slept at all during that time. He actually fell into a sleep so deep the moment it ended that the nurse trying to help him thought he had died.

While the circle had been kept small Iroh's identity had been compromised. Mako really didn't have a choice but to confess who Iroh was when it became clear he was going to need a blood transfusion and Iroh's rare blood type almost demanded that it be from a family member. Of course Zechi had been all too happy to offer his blood in exchange for the President's promise that he would not be sent to the Fire Nation and a chance to see as he put it 'darling baby brother'.

The President had been beside himself with anger when he found out the truth. He had tried to reprimand Queen Sozza for 'stealing' his best soldier and making him a 'freak show' to which she replied that he the only reason he was upset was because it fooled him. General Howl wasn't able to show his face around the inner circle for a good few days as the embarrassment of hitting on a guy (his predecessor no less) was just too much for the relatively straight-laced square of a man. The man had actually run from the hospital hallway when Mako asked whether or not he was going to try to grab Iroh's ass again or try to say he hadn't met the right guy yet.

For better or worse the whole affair was kept pretty quiet and really the only ones really in the know of what happened was those directly involved and the medical staff. Even Tonraq who arrived in the early morning wasn't told about what happened to the General only that one of Sozza's officers had taken ill with an unknown disease. Not knowing what Iroh had currently been assigned with and not having Korra there inquiring as to where her husband was, Tonraq focused on helping the refugees.

When Iroh did wake up he felt horrible but alive. He had expected Korra to be there when he woke but he was met with a less welcome visitor. Zechi sat by his bedside, hand cuffed, watching him with those familiar gold eyes. Iroh glanced over to see Mako leaning against a wall looking straight at Zechi.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." Zechi's voice hadn't really changed but there seemed to be a humility there that was missing before. "How are you feeling?"

Iroh glared at his brother. "What is he doing here Mako?"

"You needed blood, family works best and he was willing but he wanted to meet with you. Just humor him, I think the past few years has changed him." Mako uncrossed his arms and rested one hand on his holstered revolver. "Maybe not enough to leave you two alone but I think you should try to have a conversation."

Zechi sighed. "Please brother, we have so much to talk about."

"You attacked my friends, tried to kill me, and stabbed my wife, I really don't think we have anything to talk about." Iroh rolled over in his bed so he didn't have to look at Zechi.

"You married Korra? That's wonderful! You always did like her."

"Go away Zechi."

"Please brother turn around, talk to me."  
"I'm not your brother anymore Zechi. Leave, I never want to see your face again."

Zechi hung his head. "Please, Iroh turn around. Talk to me…I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for that day."

Iroh chuckled as sat up and looked at his brother. "Sorry? You don't know what that word means, you've never been sorry in your life!"

"But I am. I've changed Iroh, I really have."

Iroh could hear the sincerity in his brother's voice but he couldn't decide if he cared or not. "What changes a man who would kill his own brother for power? You declared war on your own mother, invaded your home country. Why should I even for a moment believe you or care that you've changed?" Iroh looked away the anger inside him swelling up.

"Please, Iroh look at me. I know I cannot beg for your forgiveness but I am sorry about the pain I caused you and Korra, but please give me a little credit I've known where you've been for years and never told a soul until I had to. Let you live your life in peace with your daughter and Korra didn't even try approach you once."

Iroh turned to look at Zechi. "You knew I was alive? And you told someone?!"

Zechi held up his hands. "Just Chief Befong and Father. I only did it because I don't- I can't be taken to the Fire Nation!"

"Can't face your crimes?"

"Iroh you don't understand." There was panic in his eyes. "Rohku he's a monster and so is his witch of a wife! What she did to Lafey." He looked Iroh right in the eye. "It's worse then death. She's just a doll now and-and mother's too gone to notice it!" He grabbed Iroh's shirt. "I know you think I'm a monster brother but the real monster is Rohku! I'm so sorry about what I did I really am, but you've got to believe me. Rohku's the monster in the family. He says things, things to turn people against each other. Like what he did to me and you."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "What kind of things?"

"Seven years ago, Rohku started making comments about you or rather your opinions on things." Zechi sighed. "He insinuated that you wanted to become Fire Lord because you were the only fire bender in the family and grandfather's favorite. He also said that I couldn't because-never mind." He looked away.

"Because why?" Back then Iroh barely ever spoke to his brothers especially not his opinions.  
"It doesn't matter. It was just a personal observation Rohku made that called into question my own qualifications to lead the Fire Nation. Not that it matters now."

Iroh leaned back for a moment, really looking at his brother. The first thing he noticed was how miserable the man looked the next an interesting piece of jewelry hanging from one ear. Iroh let out a sigh the pieces all fitting together, he now saw his brother as a whole picture, probably for the first time and with that picture came understanding.

"You know I always forget that Rohku was a raging homophobe, but then again unlike you and Lafey it didn't apply to me."

"How did you-?"

"Guess?" Iroh rolled his eyes. "Please, I've know about my twin sister since ever. I'm pretty sure we talked about woman while in the womb. You? Well," He tapped his ear "last time I checked when you have that ear pierced you're not exactly a womanizer."

Zechi tired and failed to cross his arms. "And what about you? You have both your ears pierced. What does that make you?"

"Don't you know what I did for a living?"

"No, I knew you were alive and living in Omashu and had a daughter nothing more then that. Also I thought you were a homophobe too." From across the room Mako burst out laughing. Zechi pointed to Mako. "What does he know, that I don't? Are you two?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, I'm straight and he's laughing because he knows what I did for a living in Omashu nothing more. Also the only time I have an issue with gay men is when they try to drunkenly make out with me, or really when anyone but Korra tries that. Actually Zechi most of my friends in Omashu are gay." He paused. "And all of my coworkers except that one guy who was bi. Ah Jack you would try to sleep with anyone."

Zechi tilted his head. "What did you do for a living in Omashu?"

"What did you think I did in Omashu?"

"I thought you did something in security or was a bouncer. You know something manly that would fit with your soldier training and persona." Iroh couldn't help but chuckle while Mako was dying in a corner. "I'm guessing I'm wrong."

Iroh nodded. "Yes, well I have two jobs, the first was playing the part of Fire Lord Ozia in that play grandfather hates so much and might I add doing it in the most fabulous way possible."

Zechi smirked. "I feel like I would pay good money to see you or anyone play our great grandfather as some gay guy."

"Many do. Some even make the trip specifically to see me completely ruin any credibility the man has left."

"And your other job?"

Iroh smirked. "Oh you are going to love this brother."

A/N: Ok so I know Iroh seems to switch in his opinion of Zechi kind of rapidly and I'm not saying that he trusts him at all but the two can talk and bond a little. For Iroh he sees Zechi as a whole person and can understand some of his motivations. Also while I really didn't dive into it much Zechi's betrayal really did hurt Iroh. Zechi was his biggest big brother and while yes they didn't see eye to eye on a lot of thing before that day Iroh always thought he could trust and rely on either one. Probably even now Iroh wants to have some relationship with his family (much like Zuko did with Azula) so he's going to be guarded but the fact that Zechi knew about Sona and didn't ever try to hurt her speaks a lot to Iroh. Ok enough rabbling, comment if you feel so compelled or spot a typo or glairing grammar error and I'll see you later! ~C.C.

Edit: Hey so I lost my mind and made a General Irony poster for the Red Dragon Teashop, link is on my profile please feel free to check it out. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Woman in White

Chapter 28

Hail to the Queen

When Zechi left, still laughing, Iroh felt hallow. He should have felt happy he and his oldest brother had reconciled, even if it was just a little. Iroh should have, but didn't he felt like he had just sold out by talking to Zechi. This was the man who had tried to kill him and stabbed Korra in the leg a scar that was still very visible. Can the excuse Rohku twisted his mind really cover all his sins? Iroh didn't think so but at the same time he didn't want to lose the sibling he had left. Perhaps what troubled him most was the news about his twin. Anger at her fate boiled through his vanes, how could Rohku let that happen to her? If he ever saw Rohku he'd…

He shook his head; he was still too weak to do anything about it now. If he wanted to help her he had to get better, get stronger again. He looked at his arms, and really saw how much muscle mass he had lost. He still had muscle and strength but the years had changed him, slimming him down, streamlining him, making it easier to imitate the body of woman.

He sighed heavily and regarded the food a nurse had brought him just moments before. He prodded the Jell-O with his fork and just watched it quiver. Did he really want to eat this? Did he really want to eat anything? He thought off all the people who probably were going hungry tonight because their fearless General started coughing up blood for no good reason. That is if he still was their General, now that he thought about it shouldn't he be hand cuffed to the bed or something? His name was on the 'no pardon' list.

"Hey, Mako quick question why am I not under arrest?"  
Mako looked up from his book. "Because, President Riko actually pulled your name off the list after you pointed it out two days before your attack." They really had no idea what else to call it. "Now eat so you can get better and go back to your job and I can stop having to hang around this hospital."

"I still have my job?"

"Yeah, you work for Queen Sozza and the people of Omashu and as much as it is burning President Riko up you are a citizen of that city and not a citizen of Republic City anymore or part of the United Forces. You stopped being apart of that when you were declared dead. There's paperwork you can do to get that fixed but I think you'll get court marshaled if you do."

"Oh, well it's not like I really wanted that job back anyway. Since clearly, I cannot handle great amounts of stress without completely shutting down physically."

Mako frowned. "Yeah, any idea what happened there? Because the Doctors don't have the faintest idea."

"Not a clue. At first I just felt dizzy and next moment I'm coughing up blood. Honestly, I thought I was going to die."

"Yeah, you weren't the only one."

Iroh took a bit of his meal and shuttered. "Ok, I don't think I've ever eaten anything worse then that."

Mako chuckled. "Too bad, soldier up and eat up cause Sozza needs you on your top game ASAP."

Iroh nodded and took another bite. "Um Mako any word about Ming?"

Mako shook his head. "No, Tonraq made port as expected but she wasn't with him and I've been watching over you so I'm out of the loop."

Iroh nodded. "Ok, thanks."

.o.

Korra had spent a brief amount of time back with her mother and the kids before heading back to republic city. She left the baby leopards with her mother since the cubs had taken to cuddling up to Naga as if she was their new mother. Korra looked out at the glittering city in the distance the space sword in her arms a pelt wrapped around the blade since it's sheath was probably still with its owner. One to sailors walked up to her.

"We should be in Republic City port by 3am my lady. You should go below and get some rest."

Korra leaned back. "I'll be fine."

"You sure my lady? Scuttlebutt is that you have a husband waiting for you in the city, I think it would be nice to great him full of energy and not dead on your feet. You know look excited to see him."

Korra smirked. "What time is it now?"

"8p.m. my lady."

She sighed and pushed herself off the wall. "I guess I can take a nap." She stopped. "Ok, so I've been on this ship with this crew for over a week now. Why do you all call me 'my lady'?"

The man shrugged. "Don't know what else to call you, Ming is a nice name but to call you that hardly denotes the respect you deserve."

Korra laughed darkly. "I don't deserve your respect."

"Really? You carry yourself like a military commander and turned back just to make sure the prince of Omashu was safe. The way you acted made it seem like you would have taken on the Fire Lord by yourself if he even tried to harm those kids. My lady, I don't know what you are, you could be the avatar or someone else, but you radiate something that demands respect and that's why we call you 'my lady'." He turned and looked out at the sea. "Now go rest, one of us will wake you before we make land."

Korra nodded. "Thank you."

.o.

It was actually about 7 a.m. when those on the ship were finally able to disembark. Korra was directed to the hotel where all the high-ranking people of Omashu were staying. Not wanting to draw attention she walked through the city and passed many face some new some familiar. Those that knew her waved and Ozi-a even hugged her when she walked into the lobby of the Hotel.

"Ming! Darling! You look absolutely wretched. What rock have you been hiding under child?"

Korra couldn't help but giggle at Iroh's drag-mother. "Just a little favor for the queen."

The man smirked looking down at the sword and shifting his weight to one side. "Should have guessed in a past life you were a spy of sorts." He shook his head. "L'ten hopefully left instructions at the front desk for when you finally arrived."

"L'ten, huh?" Korra smirked. "Well I guess they couldn't very well call him General Irony could they?"

"Sadly, no. Honestly, last I heard they still think my darling drag-daughter is a woman and I don't know whether to feel flattered that I taught him so well or scared that the very important people of this city can't figure out a 6'3" woman in three inch heals is a guy."

Korra snickered. "Maybe they've never heard the saying 'what do you call a tall beautiful woman in Omashu?'"

"Sir!" Ozi-a finished giggling himself. "Well I won't keep you any longer. You look like you need to sleep and I need to go report in with my commanding officer, back to the life as a solider."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "You were a soldier before Omashu?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, Fire Nation, but it wasn't for me so I left the moment I could and moved to Omashu to my true calling!" He smiled. "Now darling please go, get some sleep, hopefully L'ten is still sleeping and you can get some quality cuddle time before he has to go deal with," He looked over at the doors to the street and narrowed his eyes. "Normal people."

Korra laughed. "Ok, you've convinced me. It was good seeing you Ozi-a I'll see you around."

"Good to see you too, Ming. Oh one of your coworkers is employed as a bar tender here at the hotel bar. You should stop by and say hi this evening."

Korra nodded and started to walk away. "I'll do that."

.o.

Korra put the key in the lock and opened the door to an empty hotel suite with a made bed. Korra sighed. Iroh must have already left for the day. She sighed laying the sword down on a table and stripping off most of her outer layers. It wouldn't hurt to catch a few winks before trying to track him down. Would it? She crawled on to the bed on top of the cover and rested her head on a pillow before falling asleep.

.o.

Mako looked over at Iroh as the two walked down the hotel hallway. "And you're sure you don't need me to go out a buy you food? Just the supplements the doctor prescribed. Nothing more?"

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's all I need you to do Mako. If I get hungry I can always order room service or spirits forbid go out and get my own food. I'm not a child or Wu, Mako, I can take care of my self."

Mako crossed his arms. "I know that but you're still really weak from the attack. Are you sure you don't want someone to watch over you? Just incase you have another one?"

"No, mother I don't."

Mako crossed his arms. "I'm not acting like your mother."

Iroh smirked as he unlocked his hotel. "Yeah, you're right, you're fussing over me like grandpa Sokka the far more protective and nurturing one." He looked that detective. "I appreciate the concern Mako I really do, but I'm not your kid and I can take care of my self." He opened the door and spotted Korra sleeping on top of the bed in her underwear. "Well that wasn't there when I left."

Mako leaned in to see what he was looking at before turning red and looking away. "Well, looks like you won't be alone after all. I'll go pick up those supplements and be back in a few hours." He started to walk away. "Don't over exert yourself, general. You end up back in the hospital I'll know why."

Smirking Iroh shook his head and closed the door. He walked over to the bed wrapped an arm around Korra's waist and kiss her neck. She opened an eye and looked up at him.

"Mmm, hello handsome."  
He kissed her soft lips. "Hello beautiful. How long have you been in Republic city?"

She looked over at the clock. "A few hours. What are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

Iroh rested his forehead against hers. "Actually, there are some things I need to catch you up on."

Korra sat silently as Iroh explained to the best of his ability what happened. When he finished she nodded and looked over at the sword wrapped in pelts.

"Well I'm sure glad I pulled the sword out of your body then."

"What?"

Korra stood up and walked over grabbed the sword and sat back down. "The reason I took so long getting back was while on the way here we passed a Fire Navy ship which happened to have your brother on it, conveniently standing by the rail so I could see him. So long story short this was impaling the corps of your first life." He handed Iroh the sword.

He undid the pelt to see the black blade. "Grandpa Sokka's sword? Why would he even bother to do this?"

Korra shook her head. "I don't know but he was with a woman. I recognized her from a past life, she's not from one of the four nations, and she's very dangerous."

"Yeah, Zechi said something similar about her, he called her a witch. He's genuinely afraid of her and what she did to Lafey."

Korra leaned against him. "It couldn't be simple with one bad guy to deal with could it?"

Iroh kissed her temple. "Not for us. We've out grown having the simplicity of one bad guy."

"Fighting two wars at once rarely ever goes well."

"But there are always the exceptions." He kissed he neck. "I missed, I missed you so much." He set the sword down on the floor and pulled her close to him.

Korra smiled and interlaced her fingers in his hear. "I missed you too."

.o.

Two days later Iroh stood (dressed as General L'ten because spirits forbid anyone find out the president got duped by a man in drag) listening to the President rant about how infuriating the Prince of the Fire Nation was. Iroh glanced over at General Howl who only shrugged and tried to look less uncomfortable. The two had walked in in the middle of the President's rant and now were completely lost as why he was ranting. Iroh held up a hand.

"Uh, president Riko. Could you please enlighten us on way you're ranting about the prince of the Fire Nation and if you would be so kind as to also divulge which one you are speaking about because there's quite a few of them and many have done things that are rant worthy, myself included."

The president locked his jaw. "As nice as it would be to have my only problem being a former highly respected General run around my city in drag."

"Hey! You told me to show up dressed like General L'ten or not at all. Just fallowing your orders sir."

"Yeah, well I didn't think you'd have the nerve to actually do it." Riko mumbled under his breath. He shook his head. "Either way, as much as that would please me, that's not the pressing issue. It's your nephew Izeem; he has been here in city for almost a week and refuses to meet with Queen Sozza and me. Stating that he won't meet with Omashu trash."

Iroh sighed. "Well I guess it's not a stretch to guess we can't expect aid to come from the Fire Nation, just let him go home and wash your hands of it."

"But he won't leave unless we release Prince Zechi into his custody."

Iroh frowned. "Well that's not going to happen either. So I guess the little bastards just going to have to enjoy his time here in Republic City surrounded by Omashu trash."

Howl raised an eyebrow. "That's a little harsh to say about your nephew isn't it Sir?"

Iroh shrugged. "He calls my people trash, I just give an accurate description of what he is. I know my brother and I can do math, which isn't hard when the child is fifteen and the marriage is four. If we go by Fire Nation law, Queen Sozza has more claim to the thrown then he does."

Riko frowned. "That damn thrown has caused the spilling of more blood these passed years. Is the whole family comprised of power hungry warriors just scrambling for the crown?"

Iroh shrugged again. "Maybe a good portion but I've never wanted it."

Riko looked Iroh up and down. "Well you're a special. I don't think anyone one else in your family has the nerve to be a drag queen." He looked down. "I wish it was true that none of your family had the never." He mumbled under his breath.

Iroh just flipped the president a flaming bird. "Hail to the queen baby."

The president just shook his head. "Please stop that. I want to work with the old General Iroh, not General Irony."

"Well if you wanted to work with him you shouldn't have told me to dress like this. Your fault not mine." He looked down at the president. "Now don't we have actual work to do?"

"Yes, we do. One of the first things is that since your alive I'm going to guess the Avatar is too. We need to find her."

Iroh smiled. "Oh that will be a piece of cake. Last I looked she was taking a shower." He looked at two other men. "What? Who do you think I married?"

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! And for those who didn't see the edit and note in the last chapter I actually did do a picture of General Irony over on Deviant Art, the link is on my profile. I worked really hard on it and would really love some feed back but don't feel like you have to. I hoped you enjoyed this installment I'll see you later. Comments are very appreciated but not necessary


	29. Chapter 29

Woman in White

Chapter 29

To Dust or to Gold?

You could have heard a pin drop in the room as Sozza read aloud the letter to all in attendance. Tonraq, Korra, Iroh, Karrem, President Riko, Prince Wu, Tenzin, and a few select others sat or stood around the table hanging on the Queen's every word. The message was from Kuvira and was concise and to the point.

"Surrender, surrender yourself, surrender your people, surrender the land rightfully belonging to the Earth Empire or you will burn by the hands of my solders. Flee and you will drown by the hands of my friends." Sozza put the letter down and looked at President Riko. "She's just declared war on Republic City."

Iroh, now dressed like a man but still in uniform, nodded. "Not only that but she's got allies and I'll give you three guesses what nation joined her."

Karrem wrinkled his nose. "The Fire Nation. I can't believe Rohku would actually make an alliance with Kuvira."

Tonraq nodded having been a silent observer of both parties he knew what each was capable of. "They're both fools if they think getting in to bed with each other is going to end well. They're both snakes just waiting to bite the other one's head off. Even I have a hard time believing that Rohku would join forces with Kuvira especially after learning all about what's going on in the camps to people of Fire Nation and Water Tribe decent as that's what he is."

Korra looked down at the map the lives spent in military service coming back to her fluidly mixing with her present self. She looked over at Karrem. "If Rohku knew about the camps would he still pursue an alliance with her?"

The man shook his head. "I'm not the one to answer that. I can't imagine Rohku being a willing ally with Kuvira but my view of him maybe clouded by fatherly love."

Iroh leaned over; gazing at the map and the different camp locations Bolin had marked out. "I know you might not be able to father but, " He looked over at Karrem "there is one person who does know him well enough and does not have a favorable opinion of his. Zechi, I know he's not exactly the best man in the world but he does know Rohku, the real Rohku." _The one who'd do anything gain power and keep that power even travel hundreds of miles just to impale a corps. _"Honestly, I think we need to bring him in to these meetings. What he knows about Rohku is invaluable at the moment because it does matter if Kuvira has access to a navy or not."

Tenzin frowned. "Do you really think that's a good idea General? Can we even trust him to tell us the truth about Rohku?"

Iroh sighed, "I believe so, Zechi's a changed man, what do we have to lose by his counsel? We are already at ground zero in Kuvira's War. I don't think I have to stress that if we lose this city, it's over. There is no other place to go, not everyone here." He looked at Tonraq. "I mean yes there is the South Pole but not in any life time can it hope support the massive amount of people it would need to. This doesn't even count how impossibly hard it would be to get the people there and this is coming from one of the guys that helped evacuate a whole city in the span of hours right under Kuvira's nose. I won't pretend that I fully trust the man, he did try to kill me, but right now he might be the difference between life and death for the people of Omashu and Republic City."

President Riko frowned but nodded. "I'll call Lin and get him brought over here." He returned a few minutes later he returned. "Chief Lin Beifong has completely disappeared, I did talk to her second in command and they are moving Zechi here but I'm worried about what happened to her."  
"She probably left on a rescue mission to save her sister and her sister's family." Tenzin pointed out. "After all it's been how long after the fall of Zou Fu and what have you done about it? Nothing."

"I'm sorry I've been busy with the situation here and the fact I got flooded with freaks!" He looked over at Sozza, Iroh and Korra who where all glaring at him. "Sorry no offence."

Korra crossed her arms. "Offence taken, Mr. President, but one cannot deny you've been dealt a full hand." She pulled a deck of cards out of seemly thin air. "However you can hardly blame the queen of clubs." She pulled out the very card she spoke up. "Going to rescue the Queen of diamonds and her family." She flipped the card around and fanned it out to revile the Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten all of diamonds. Riko didn't seem all that amused but Wu clapped.

"But she's needed here."

"She's needed more by her family Mr. President."

The man clenched his jaw. "I'm going to try to locate her one more time. She's needed here too."

Korra watched the man leave and let out a deep breath while slouching in her chair. She picked up one of the many pieces of Intel they had on Kuvira. It just happened to be here speech at the coronation. She paused looking the words over again.

"These aren't the words of a mad woman lusting for power." She said at last getting up and handing the paper to Iroh. "This is a woman protecting what she holds dear." Korra looked down at the marks on the map. "Sadly, she's made her own people her victims and thinks only about the current moment not the day after. Like Fire Lord Ozia she only thinks of the day of Sozen's commit and not the day after." Korra looked over at Iroh. "I don't know what Zechi will tell us about Fire Lord Rohku but I have a feeling Kuvira could actually be the one we need to try to win over."

Sozza looked up. "Is that even possible? She's a monster, don't you remember what those people I saved from the camps looked like? How can we win over that?"

Korra shook her head. "I don't know but I can see her motivation at least, She started out with good intentions. Making her country stronger but she's done it with war and eugenics. Still her motivation is not personal power which cannot be said for Rohku." She walked over to the side of the room and pulled from the items she brought to the meeting Sokka's sword. She calmly walked back and stabbed the middle of the table with it. "After all she's not the one who impaled a corps in hopes of killing off a man who is already believed to be dead but does have a valid claim to the thrown. Rohku has done horrible things to his own family and I have no doubt if Zechi had been handed over he'd already be dead. Rohku want's the thrown to stay all his no matter the cost." Korra's eyes darkened. "Can you reason with that? Because in the centuries of my existence I haven't come across one time you could."

Sozza sighed and looked around the room at the many very confused faces. "I think my dear, it's time you and your husband truly explain to all of us exactly who and what you two are, but wait until President Riko gets back, he falls behind so easily."

Iroh sighed and looked up at Korra. "It would probably be best if they were clued in my love. They look so confused and at this point keeping it a secret is not an option."

.o.

Of all those who heard the revelation it was Wu that summed it up the best. "So we have two very old phantoms back in bodily form that are extremely well versed in how to fail and die horribly. Well, I don't know about anybody else but I'm feeling really good about surrendering right now because we are f*cking doomed!"

Iroh crossed his arms. "Yeah, you realized if you surrender to Kuvira it's not going to be good for you or anyone of your persuasion. Trust me when I say you're better off dying in battle then by dying in one of her camps because you were starved and beaten to death. Cause I've done both and I can't recommend latter as a nice way to go." He stood up. "Look, I know that what I am and what Korra is doesn't give any of you a lot of hope in this situation but I can assure you that we have learned from our past lives and while it might surprise you. You actually have two of the greatest military minds and heroes of antiquity standing right here."

Korra walked up and looked right at the group. "Chieftess Arrakcam, The White Wolf of the North, Lady Rika of the ice, Mino Toem, and many others, All names you'll find in a military history book, all well documented warriors with impressive battles won, all me. Iroh's record is just as illustrious as mine. In fact his contributions to the history books over shadow mine. I guess that's what you get for being a guy." She smirked. "So really when you think about it kids, you couldn't have better people on your side."

Riko looked at the two. "If diplomacy fails which in this case I fear it will can you two come up with a battle plan that has the potential for defeating Kuvira?"

Iroh smirked showing for the first time any similarities to the Prince that had broken the record to how fast one could become a General. "Mr. President, if there is any one who can it would be us. That is if Queen Sozza would like to lend you our services, after all we work for her not you."

Sozza looked over at Riko and smiled. "So Mr. President, how do you feel about combining our resources just this once? United Forces and the Black Dragon army not just working to help with aid distribution but together in an all out war? I've got brains" She gestured to Korra and Iroh, "and you have the brawn." She pointed to General Howl.

"I have a feeling this is going to come with a price."

Sozza stood up and looked down at Riko. "Yes, yes it is. You're going to have to respect my people and not look down at them because they don't fit your perception of normal."

Riko sighed. "Deal." He looked up at Iroh and Korra. "What do you two need from me to start your battle plan?"

A/N So the plot keeps moving right along. Comment if you feel so compelled, I'll see you later~ :) C.C.


	30. Chapter 30

Woman in White

Chapter 30

~But you will remember me~

Lin jumped off Opal's air bison happy to be back on the ground and in the city with her sister's family safe and free if only for the moment. Bolin jumped down beside her.

"Ok, now that they're safe we should probably report to president Riko about the giant laser cannon."

Lin nodded and looked up at Su. "We should all probably go and report in. I can imagine that what you learned while being her prisoners is just as important."

Su looked doubtful but nodded. "I don't know how much of what I learned will help, but ok."

.o.

When they walked in to the capital building they found the place in a strange organized chaos. People in two different types of military uniform walked back and forth trading folders and talking. Littered about were a few police officers and some recognizable political figures. The first person Bolin recognized was Mako walking down a hall holding a few cups of coffee and talking to Prince Wu.

"Mako!"

The detective turned to see his brother running towards him. "Bo! Where have you been? You disappeared just like," He looked over at Lin, "The Chief and Opal, ok never mind. Ah, I see you've successfully saved your future in-laws."  
"Yes-hey don't get ahead of yourself there, bro." Bolin's face turned a bit pink before he looked around. "What is all this? I mean is taking care of the refugees this evolved?"

"I wish." Mako sighed. "Kuvira declared war on the city and now what you see is the nerve center of the counter measures. Speaking of which," He looked down at the coffee in his hands, "I need to get these to you know who before they pass out. You should come along since you've been over enemy lines you'll have better intel then what they're working with."

Bolin nodded and fallowed his brother and signaled for the others to fallow. Lin quickly caught up to Mako. "Ok, I get the chaos but why are there two types of military personnel running around here?"

"President Riko and Sozza have for the moment pooled their forces. It's actually amazing how many people form Omashu were from a military backgrounds. I mean, yeah, the General was there and he's definitely one of the highest ranking ones but it boggles the mind how many there really were."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Any idea why so many?"

At that moment two men dressed in black military uniforms passed holding hands. "The Black Dragon Army is quite a bit more LGBT friendly then the other forces." Mako explained.

Lin nodded. "Got it."

Mako pulled open a door and walked in quickly fallowed by the rest of them. "Hey! I have coffee!"

Korra looked up and smiled. "Finally!" She had bags under her eyes as she took the cup from Mako. "Thank you. Oh! You found Beifongs!"

Iroh looked over at the group. "Glad to see you are all alive and relatively healthy looking." He grabbed one of the other coffees. "Thanks, Mako." He looked up at Lin. "So I take it you're here for more then just to say: hi."

Lin nodded looking at the piles of papers with tons of text, not all of it being in the common language. She picked up one of the papers. "Is this written in high court?"

Iroh looked at the paper. "Kind of, it's written in a code that is based off high court. A few days ago we found one of Kuvira's spies passing information to her about the counter measures so we're improvising. Now even if we have another spy steal battle plans and they do find someone who knows High court they're still stuck."

Lin frowned. "That seems like an awful lot of counter measures and what if they steal the cypher for the code too?"

Korra smiled. "That's the best part, the code is based on homophones of the words written no cypher just a bunch of puns."

Su tilted her head. "How does that work? High Court is a dead language hasn't been spoken for over three hundred years at least. There's no way you can know the proper pronunciation of some of these words."

Korra smirked. "That is a military secret."

Lin nodded. "Ok, so with that mystery solved, sort of, I have to ask what are we supposed to call you? I mean what names are you going by currently?"

Korra blinked. "Well Korra and Iroh work if you don't want to just yell 'hey you'," she scratched her chin, "I guess you did leave before the whole identity reviled thing happened."

Su looked at her sister in shock. "You didn't mention that the Avatar and the lost general were alive. Why are they both dressed in Black uniforms?"

Lin shrugged. "I didn't think I needed to while I was saving you it seemed kind of irrelevant at the time, but yeah the two are alive. Currently they are part of Queen Sozza's Black Dragon Army, apparently."

"Oh." Su looked at Iroh. "You don't look anything like the pictures they had in the papers after you disappeared."

Iroh smirked. "Five years changes a man, but as pleasant as this conversation is," He looked at Mako, "Why are they here? This is top clearance level stuff we're working on."

Before Mako could respond Lin stepped in. "Because we were behind enemy lines and saw Kuvira's new weapon."

Su nodded. "It's a super weapon unlike everything I've ever seen, it runs off spirit energy and directs it like a beam. It destroyed a whole town with one blast."

Korra looked down at the plethora of notes. "Well that definitely complicates things. Form what Verick was talking about he made it seem like a bomb not a beam." She sat down her brow furrowed. "How many of these cannons does she have?"

"Only one." Said Bataar Sr. stepping forward. "Or at least only one working prototype."

Iroh frowned and looked at Su. "Kuvira was almost an adoptive daughter to you correct?"

Su nodded sadly. "Yes, she was."

"Her character, is it one to wait and get things in order or strike as soon as possible?"

"I don't think I fallow what you're asking."

"Will she wait and make more of these super cannons or will she call having one working prototype good and just use that and not wait?"

"For better or worse she's more impulsive, I don't see her waiting on the production of more of those cannons before taking her next target." Su looked over at the map on the wall. "But what it is I can't tell you."

Iroh pointed downward. "You are standing on it. She's already declared war on this city and all the people in it. She also claims to have ally with a Navy we're guessing that it's the Fire Nation but that hasn't been confirmed." He sighed. "You all must be tiered from your trip, Mako why don't you take them the intel guys so they can fully debrief and then rest?"

Mako nodded. "Sure general."

.o.

Korra practically collapsed on the table once the last of the Beifongs left the room and the door was closed. "We are so doomed." She picked up some of the papers. "I mean we are out numbered, out resourced, and now out gunned."

Iroh walked over and kissed her on neck. "But not out smarted, we'll figure this out."

Korra moved so she was now sitting on the table facing Iroh. "Brains don't matter when they're splattered against a wall." A tear ran down her cheek. "Oh Yue we're never going to leave this city, it's going to be our tomb, we'll never see our daughter again." Korra buried her head against Iroh's chest and wept.

Iroh gently stroked her back. "But she's safe, Kor, she's safe in the South Pole."

"But we're not, our friends aren't and Mako's son, he's so young but he's doomed too. Maybe I should have asked if Mako wanted me to take Link to the South Pole when I could."

Iroh looked to the side. "Mako's son, wait! Rohku's son is still in the city too. I don't think even my brother, as cruel as he is, would doom his own son especially if it would be by friendly fire." He looked back at Korra. "Come on, there is a piece to this puzzle we don't have and I hope the young Fire Prince can supply it."

Korra wiped her face off and looked at him confused. "Um, has the stress gotten to you too? I think the president made it very clear that Prince Izeem didn't want to see anyone from Omashu."

"Yeah, but he also said that the Prince wasn't going to leave the city until he had Zechi in tow."

"Yeah so what are you going to do? Use your brother as bait?"

"No…well not quite. Simply, we are going to go ask the little brat what he plans to do after we tell him that Kuvira has declared war on Republic City."

Korra frowned. "And how are we going to get near him?"

"Well that's where the not quite comes in with Zechi. We'll bring him with us."

She sighed. "I feel like that's an abuse of power. Don't you think President Riko will be against this plan?"

Iroh shrugged. "Maybe but I haven't cared what he thinks for about five years now. Besides do you have any better ideas? Because at the moment we have a death cannon to the east and a maybe navy to the west."

"Maybe navy?"

"Look, I'm going to call Kuvira's bluff on having an ally with a navy right now. Yes she might be in the processes of winning over an ally but I will bet you that she doesn't have one yet. If she did Izeem wouldn't be here running a muck."

Korra nodded. "And I doubt she would risk souring any talks by putting him in danger. Ok, let's try this plan of yours and see what happens."

.o.

Prince Izeem had his father's dark skin and his mother's dark hair and eyes. He wasn't too tall for his age nor was he really that short either. What he did have in spades however was an attitude that could rival most of Iroh's coworkers. The teen out right laughed in Korra's face when she informed him that due to the coming battle with Kuvira's army he should consider leaving the city.

"Like I'm going to leave this place until I get my no good uncle and grandfather to come with me." He rolled his eyes. "You should actually thank me for staying here in this dump of a city, with me here Kuvira won't dare to advance and chance my safety."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that? You're of Fire Nation decent, have you seen what she does to people of Fire Nation decent in her camps? It's not pretty."

Izeem became pale. "No, what does she do to fire nation people? I thought those where just rumors. She doesn't really imprison them dose she? Just for being Fire Nation?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, Fire Nation, Water Nation, a mix, LGBT, they're all on her list. So what keeps you safe? Why are you so special?"

He gulped. "Kuvira want's a navy, but she doesn't have the back ground or the resources to build one at the moment so two years ago she proposed as alliance with the Fire Nation. She's been paying my Father and the Fire Nation to build her a small fleet and train some of her army on how to be sailors."

Iroh's eyes narrowed. "But he doesn't offer any other support outside of that does he?"

Izeem shook his head. "No, after the civil war the Fire Nation was not almost broke but it's finances were stretched thin. Kuvira had money and a request that we could fill. Nothing more, I don't think my father even likes Kuvira he calls her a snake."

Korra nodded. "So when is Kuvira set to take possession of her navy?"

"Last I heard the training wasn't going so well and they were still a few months away from being fully ready."

"Fully ready?"

"Three of her ships are ready. Originally, the real reason I came here was to escort her back but since I haven't heard from her I used the excuse that Uncle Zechi and Grandfather had to come with me to delay my departure. Is it really true what they do to people in those camps?"

Korra softened seeing that the boy seemed actually troubled. "Yes, or at least most of them."

"Even the stuff about," He bit his lip, "Can I talk to my uncle alone about this? I don't know you or the nail polish guy behind you."

Iroh looked at his nails and was shocked by the fact that they were still red. Korra smirked but looked over at Zechi. "You comfortable with talking to him alone?"

Zechi shook his head. "No, I'm not, one of you will have to stay here. Sorry kid but you're too much like your mother to be trusted. I know what happened to Lafey."

Izeem looked down and nodded. "I can respect that, I don't like it when mother does that to people either but you don't have to worry about me." He made a flame in his hands. "I take after my great grandfather not her or father so your soul is safe. Please Uncle Zechi? I promise nothing is going to happen to you but I'd feel better talking about it with you and not them."

Zechi sighed. "Fine." He looked over at Korra and Iroh. "But Ming and Lu Ten will right outside the door should anything go awry young prince and your guards can't be in here either."

Izeem nodded. "Ok."

.o.

Korra leaned on the wall just outside the door for almost an hour before Zechi walked out looking surprisingly ok. He gestured to be cuffed and didn't speak until the three were in the car.

Iroh looked back at Zechi. "You ok? Still have a soul and your own volition?"

Zechi glared at Iroh. "Yes, little brother, I'm still me."

"Can we really be sure? Tell me something only the real Zechi would know and not his puppet master."

"I keyed your car while you were living in Omashu."

Iroh looked sad. "Oh, I was wondering who did that. Now cool bro that car was like my baby, until I had a real one, but still that's the first thing I ever bought with money I earned. Now I have to go get it repainted." He looked over at Korra's face. "Which I'll do after this whole mess is cleared up. So it's definitely you, what did our nephew want to talk about?"

Zechi let out a slow breath. "Well good news is he's fallowing in the tradition of our family of being royally screwed up, there's a lot of self loathing there and just a tiny bit of paranoia."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "In the closet?"

"Big time."

"For?"

"Well its definitely complicated cause it's more then one reason. He's a bit confused."

"Confused?"

"He likes boys, girls, and dressing in women's clothing and he's afraid if his father and mother find out they'll send him to one of Kuvira's camps."

Iroh sighed. "That poor child, having Rohku for a dad must be like having great grandpa Ozia as a father with out an uncle Iroh."

"Yeah, he doesn't have an uncle Iroh because you went missing."

"If didn't go missing I'd be dead."

"True, but anyway Izeem doesn't want to go back to the Fire Nation at all but he knows that's not an option so he's delaying and yes he is supposed to bring Kuvira with him."

Iroh nodded. "That's a lot of information, I'm not surprised you were in there for an hour."

"Oh we got through that in like the fire ten minutes." Zechi said waving his hand flippantly.

Korra looked back. "Then what did you guys talk about?"

Zechi smiled. "So apparently he met this one other boy. He's about Izeems age and you know teenagers they're in love and he was asking me all these questions about how things work with two guys."

Iroh practically stood on the breaks. "You did not just have a whole conversation with our fifteen, I repeat, fifteen year old about gay sex, did you?"

Zechi crossed his arms (really a feat in handcuffs). "Well someone had to tell him. He could get hurt with trial and error or do something stupid."

Iroh just shook his head. "He's fifteen."

"Wow you're a prude, when did you lose your V card? Cause the first time for me was when I was thirteen. I mess Atem wonder what he's up to?"

Iroh's eye twitched. "I did not need to know that, ever."

"He had this great way of-"

"Zechi please stop, I'm not comfortable with this conversation at all."

"Why? Can't handle the topic?"

"More like the subject, sorry I really don't want know about my family's sexual escapades. Just don't want to know, I know you guys have them but I like pretending you don't."

"If I was one of your coworkers would you have the same problem?"

Iroh sighed. "No, if you were my coworker I'd probably be channeling General Irony and giving you a ton of attitude and sass. You would also not have a history of trying to kill me and we'd be on better terms."

Zechi rolled his eyes. "And I bet if I was one of your coworkers knowing you're straight they probably wouldn't talk to you about such things. Shield their precious pretty boy so you didn't run away."  
"No, that was not my coworkers, not them at all."

Korra looked back at Zechi. "After the third month of him working at the place and not leaving they kind of tried to scare him off because they felt like they couldn't be themselves around him."

Iroh sighed. "I learned about so much that month, I dare say I might know about that stuff then you, big brother."

Zechi snorted. "Oh I doubt that Iroh."

.o.

Back at the Capital Building Korra got out of the car shaking her head. She was soon joined by Dragona, who just happened to be walking by.

"Ming, dear you look troubled."  
"Not troubled just amazed at the power of sibling rivalry."

"Oh? Care to share?"

"L'ten and his brother are trying to out gay knowledge each other in the car."

"Who's winning?"

"L'ten."

"Well good I'd hate for my grand drag baby to lose in a queen battle."  
"Yeah, but his brother's actually gay."

"Oh." Dragona leaned forward to get a better look at the brothers. "Wow his brother's cute. He single?"

"He's in prison and tried to kill L'ten."

"Everyone's got a few bad things in their past. So single? Yes? No?"

Korra tilted her head. "You really want to date L'ten's older brother?" She pointed to the car. "Him?"

"Sweetie, he looks like the my age version of your husband and bats for my team. Yes, I want to date, do a little more it possible. So. Is. He. Single?"

"I think so, but just keep in mind that talk we had a few months ago about picking better people to-aaannnd she's gone." Korra shook her head. "Well I can watch this train wreck but I really need to tell Sozza and Riko what we learned." She shrugged. "Well Iroh's probably going to recount what happened anyway. So looks like it's my turn to be the adult. The poor people just walking by about to get a great show."

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to update this story life is hectic. I hope you enjoyed I hope there was enough plot and comedy for all. I found the very last part funny but I know that comedy is subjective so it you didn't just think of this as Iroh and Zechi becoming more like siblings again and yes I can see both of them trying to out do each other no matter what the subject matter is. Also what you aren't seeing is that Riko and some of the other world leaders are working on diplomatic solutions they just aren't going well. As always comment if you feel so compelled, I'll see you later! ~ C.C.


	31. Chapter 31

Woman in White

~Chapter 31~

Fragile Tiny Shells

"So how prepared would you say your men are?" Korra asked walking through the dimly lit halls of the Northern Fort accompanied by a United Forces Captain. They had gotten Intel earlier that week that Kuvira's army was on the move and Korra had gone to visit the forward most fort to examine it's defenses, while the rest stayed behind to plan and deal with the city. After another round of disappointing talks what little hope they had of avoiding a battle lay in tatters like the last peace treaty.

"Well General Korra, I believe we are prepared enough to take on her ground forces but that cannon you mentioned worries me."

Korra nodded. "It worries me too."

From out side they could hear a crashing noise then the alarm rang out. Korra looked over at the captain. "Look's like Kuvira's not waiting around anymore."

The man nodded and saluted. "It was a honor serving with you General."

Korra saluted back. "And mine too, I'm sorry."

He put his arm down. "Aren't we all."

The earth suddenly lurched to one side and there was a bright light and a defining boom and then darkness, quite, unmoving, darkness.

.o.

Lady Stasia walked through the rubble of the demolished fort next to Kuvira while Bataar walked a little further back, the sun's first rays just peaking over the hills. She nudged one of the rocks with her foot.

"It was quite bold of you to launch an attack on one of the United Forces Forts against our agreement."

Kuvira stiffened. "They were stalling for time, I needed to show them that I was serious. Besides, I didn't attack the city just an outlying fort. Really was anything of value lost?"

Stasia nodded. "Possibly not." She paused looking at a pile of rubble. "Or possibly so. Could you be a dear and move that pile of debris? I believe there's some thing I want under it."

Kuvira nodded and bent the rocks away to revile a woman dressed in a black uniform. She was, bleeding her body mangled, but still breathing, her eyes focused on the two woman as she tiered to move but her broken body just wouldn't respond.

Stasia clicked her tongue as kneeled down next to the lone survivor. The Fire Queen brushed some of the hair out of woman's face. "Poor dear, it would have be better if you had died as quickly like the rest of the people here but as the avatar I guess you're a little harder to kill. It's a shame."

Kuvira looked over Stasia's shoulder. "Avatar? That's Avatar Korra? She's been alive for these five years?!"

Stasia didn't even acknowledge Kuvira and leaned closers looking into Korra's eyes. "Oh my, you are an old soul." She tilted her head. "Wait, I've seen you before in another life. It's been along time little princess, along time. How have you been? You know out side of the current situation?"

Korra managed to spit at her.

Stasia drew back. "Oh? That good huh? Well it's sad that this shell isn't going to last for longer then a few more minutes but" She pulled a diamond from her pocket, "I'm going to keep you. Think of this as making everything even."

With her nail she scratched a symbol on to Korra's cheek and pulled a ghostly vapor from the mark in to the stone, which glowed for a moment then turned blue. The avatar's eyes went hallow and she went completely limp. Stasia smiled and tapped on the stone.

"There! Safe and sound and not going to die on me any time soon and starting the cycle all over again. " She stood up admiring the gem. "Oh, wait there seems to be something else in there with you. Can't have that." With her hand she made a motion and pulled out a white spirit. Stasia frowned. "Oh it's you. Go away." She waved off the spirit in a dismissive manor.

Raava floated in the air. "Put me back! I must be connected to the avatar!"

Stasia looked down at Korra's body. "Well there's the avatar. Have fun."

"That's not what I mean you-"  
Stasia turned back to Raava. "Look, in many times and places you might be unbreakably linked but," She held up the stone, "this isn't one of them. Now go! Infect some other poor soul with your power and responsibility. There's got to be some earth bending child being conceived around here." She looked around. "Well not in the immediate vicinity but you know somewhere."

Raava flew right up into Stasia's face. "What do you plan to do with Korra!?"

Stasia pushed the spirit away. "That's for me to know and you to maybe find out but if it would make you feel better I won't abuse little Mi'tem here, she's far too old and valuable to do that to. Now fly off little kite. Be free like the hot air you're filled with." The white spirit floated away to the south.

Stasia turned away and looked at Kuvira who was backing away.

"W-what are you?" Kuvira asked panic filling her eyes.

Stasia smiled and tucked the gem in her pocket. "I am what I am, now" she looked up at the giant mech and the army around it "with this army why would you need a navy?" She pouted and tilted her head. "I mean your only goal is the earth nation right?" Stasia's dark eyes glittered. "Or is it? You went against our deal about attacking Republic City. How can I trust you to keep any other deal?"

Kuvira backed away further. "Oh you can trust me. All I want to do is make the Earth Nation whole and strong again!"

Stasia frowned. "That's what a man called Adolf said about his country and look what happened. Oh, sorry wrong universe, never mind. The point is I can't trust you anymore." She pulled out two gems, and for a moment her eyes glowed black. The too stones turned two different colors and Kuvira and Bataar colasped. "Well now you can't do any harm in there." She looked at the gem that turned a darker green. "And I will enjoy wearing your soul at parties it's not all that useful in any other aspect. Aw, I'll make sure you're always right next to your fiancé too, hope you like each other because in this case death is not where you two part."

She looked over her aid. "Kill some of the shoulder and let the rest leave and go home but leave these two bodies. I want those in Republic City to know exactly what they're dealing with." She started to walk away. "And make sure that cannon is on a ship to the fire nation can't have something like that just lying about."

.o.

"Would you wipe that goofy grin off your face, Bolin?" Mako asked shivering in the cold as the Air bison flew to the northern fort.

"Sorry, trying."

Mako wrapped his coat closer around his body. "Korra should have checked in by now, some thing's not right." He looked over at Iroh who was wrapped up in his own thoughts. "Don't you agree General?"

Iroh looked up. "Yes, yes there's definitely something…wrong" His face paled seeing the rising smoke. "Take this thing down! We're here!"

Opal urged her bison down through the clouds and gasped seeing the scene on the ground. Bodies scattered on the ground and a colossal mech suit lying abandoned with part of one arm missing and a pile of rubble where a fort once proudly stood. When they landed Iroh jumped down and headed to what was left of the fort. Mako went with him while the other's looked at the Earth Empire soldiers. Tenzin checked one of the men's pulses.

"He's alive but I don't know how long he'll last." The air bender stood up. "Let me see if I can radio back for them to send a medical train to help the survivors, what few are left."

Mako shivered seeing the remains of one united forces soldier. "Ever seen anything like this?"

Iroh looked around. "Yes, let's keep moving Korra's got to be around here somewhere unless she was captured."  
Mako nodded. "Any idea why they'd leave their dead behind?"  
Iroh shook his head. "No."

Mako spotted Kuvira first and ran over to her. He looked over at Iroh. "She's still breathing think she'll tell us what happened? Iroh?" He looked over at the man who stood frozen in his tracks.

Iroh didn't say anything, he didn't even hear what Mako has said, his focus squarely on what was in front of him. He bent down and pulled Korra's limp body to him. She was cold and missing and arm and a leg. Gently he closed her eyes. Iroh shook unable to vocalize his pain he brushed her hair out of her face and stopped seeing the mark on her cheek. A mark he remembered from life times ago. Suddenly his pain turned to anger.

"You couldn't let her rest in peace could you, you witch?" He whispered under his breath, standing up still holding Korra close. "You couldn't let her rest."

Mako's eyes widened. "Is that? Is that Korra?"

Iroh nodded, as the tears started to run down his cheeks. "Yes, it is."

.o.

They found a place to bury her under a cherry tree that was in full bloom. It would stay unmarked like so many other avatar graves. While everyone tended to other things they left Iroh to be alone. Unable to retain what composure he had left Iroh feel to his knees. There was so much he wanted to say to her, so much but he didn't know how to. He thought of the song his father had sung to him wile he slept under that tree in Ba Sing Sa. He gulped and very quietly sang it to her.

"_Leaves from the Vine,_

_Falling so slow,_

_Like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier girl, come marching home_

_Brave soldier girl comes marching home"_

A/N, I'm sorry.


	32. Chapter 32

~Chapter 32~

~ Who are we to be Emotional? ~

Riko looked around the room at the people there and those not, and sighed. "I thought was a meeting for all heads of states and military." He looked over at Sozza. "Where's General Iroh?"

Sozza glared at him. "Where do you think? We're calling this meeting because of the events at the northern fort, which include the death of his wife. I felt it only right to give him the option to not attend this meeting which he took."

Riko sat back. "I understand that we've suffered a loss but-"

Sozza cut him off before anyone else could. "I'm sorry, suffered a loss? I didn't realize you were a fan of under statements but yes; we have suffered a great loss. In fact let's tally up the good and bad things that have transpired in the last forty-eight hours. First the good cause it's a short list: Kuvira's incapacitated, there is no longer an army knocking on our door, and Bolin got laid! The good list is so short that I had to include the last one just to make it to three!"

Bolin, face now extremely red, looked at his feet. "You know I think everyone would have been ok with just the two."

Sozza took a deep breath. "And now for the bad list: We have a dead general a whole company of men wiped out, a pile of rubble we once called a fort, a missing spirit cannon of death, the missing remains of an Army, and incapacitated Kuvira and fiancé and no explanation for any of it aside from we think the Fire Nation might have been involved." She flashed a cynical smile. "And that's not even counting that we just lost the youngest avatar ever! 26 and dead, She had a husband, a daughter, and chose to come back on line and help us because we fucked up the world and now she's dead and you act like it's some kind of weakness that her husband isn't at this meeting." She gestured around the room.

Bolin stepped forward holding some papers. "He actually typed up some notes and facts for us. Because as he put it, and this is a direct quote, 'That son of a bitch Riko won't be happy unless I contribute something and even then since it's not written in blood.' He said a few other things but it wasn't really relevant and very profane."

"How is he doing?" Wu asked sitting up.

Bolin tapped his fingers together. "Well he's doing as well as anyone would expect, he's drawn away, shows very little outward emotion aside from agitation, pretty sure his sanity is hanging by a thread, and anything that remotely frustrates him usually bursts in to flames. Mako is currently keeping a fire extinguisher at hand for such occasions. So yeah, that's where he's at."

Tenzin nodded. "Well keeping that in mind. Maybe it is a shame that General Iroh is not here. I would have loved to see a flaming president."

.o.

Seena looked over at Sona who was sitting curled up on the sofa clutching her dragon doll and crying. Frowning, Seena sat down next to her granddaughter and rubbed her back. "What's wrong my little one? Why are you crying? Did Azulon say something mean?"

She sniffed. "No, mommy's dead and a witch stole her soul. She's trapped!" She held the little dragon doll close. "Mommy's trapped and I don't know if Daddy can set her free."

Seena looked down at Sona her own body going numb. "No, sweetie, mommy's not dead, she's just away. She'll return safe and sound." She hugged her close. "You'll see."

Sona looked up at her grandmother. "I really hope you're right but, Sokka never lies, at least not with the face he used. Mommy's gone." She cuddled into Seena's chest. "You'll probably get a call from grandpa in a few hours."

Seena just rubbed the girl's back and reassured her that everything would be ok but held her breath every time the phone rang. It was dusk when it rang at it was her husband's voice on the line. She gulped. "Korra's gone isn't she?"

She heard Tonraq suppress a sob. "Yes, she is."

"I want you to come home and if you can drag Iroh with you."

"I can't bring Iroh with me. He's got his own mission but the city is no longer in danger and I will be on the first boat home."

"Good, I need you here." She paused for a moment. "I love you please come home safe."

"I love you too, and I will. I'm sorry, I should have protected her."

"You can tell me your regrets later just come home." She took a heavy breath. "Please, just come home."

.o.

Sozza looked over at Iroh. "Do you really think it's wise? Going off half cocked like this?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, but it's the only chance we have of getting into the Fire Nation with out being detected. I can't afford to wait and get a cooler head."

Sozza sighed "and you can't because?"

Iroh looked over Sozza, "Because Ruhku's wife stole her soul. I saw the mark on her cheek I remember what it means. Kuvira might have killed her but she's not at rest, she's trapped somewhere and I will bet my life Rohku knows where." His eyes softened. "Please understand I have to make sure she's at peace."

"I hate to point this out but Rohku impaled your first body just to make sure you were dead. He's not going to let you just waltz in and ask questions, he's going to think you're after the crown."

"Well maybe he's a little right about that, " He zipped up his suitcase, "I've been avoiding the Fire Nation and my responsibilities for too long and the Fire Nation has suffered for it. Her death might have been the spark that started the fire but it's not the only fuel. I need to help my people."

"True,"Sozza nodded and looked at one of Iroh's suitcases. "And you're going to reclaim those responsibilities while dressing in drag? I don't know if that's ingenious or you've really lost all your marbles."

"I will if I don't get the chance to change first, but let's face it. If Rohku thinks I'm alive he will be expecting the uptight General Iroh of five years ago with short hair and sporting the perfect military uniform." Iroh tucked a long strand of hair behind one priced eye. "I don't think these five years has changed him as mush as they've changed me."

Sozza nodded. "Who's else is on this mission of madness?"

"There is a lot involved in the plan but for many different reasons. The team is split up into two groups one going a head by ship the other by plane later. On the ship is my father, Mako, Bolin, Dragona and Genera Howl who's going under the guise of trying announcing the passing of the avatar and the mysterious fate of the Earth Nation's army. Zechi's involved but he's just bait, don't think he's going to be much help but he'll be there. Coming behind us in Asami's newest plane, with all sorts of high-tech goodies, will be Asami naturally, Varick, Zui Li Tenzin, and Su. They're main objective is to find that cannon and destroy it for good. We could use more people but everyone else is needed here with figuring out what to about the Earth Nation. Didn't they cover this in that meeting I missed?"

"I zoned out after Tenzin made a flaming president joke, but I must ask is it wise to bring Mako and Bolin with you? I mean they are well known allies of the avatar and likely to set off alarms."

"Well they would but we're 'dragging them up' for this mission. We need Bolin's lava bending to make the runway for Asami's plane and Mako insists that since he is my body guard he's not leaving my side so I don't so something stupid. His words not mine."

"Sounds like you have one person there to look out for you."

"I guess so, but seriously Mako's acting like a mother he's kept all manner of alcohol out of my perception and fallows me around with a fire extinguisher."

"He wants to keep your head clear and the town from being burned down, he's being a good friend, Iroh and right now you need one."

Iroh sighed. "I know I do, but I'm also ok, I can do this mission. I need to do this mission, not only for K-Kor- her." He pulled his bag off the bed and looked over at Sozza. "And my brother's reign must end he has too much power and is too cruel. He was never meant to be king and it shows."

She nodded. "I understand." She stood up and patted his cheek. "I know you won't listen, but you don't look good Iroh, please try and rest on the trip over."

Iroh glanced at a mirror. "Yeah, I don't look good but I've looked worse too."

.o.

Stasia looked over at her guard. "Do you have all that? I want these items in two days at the very latest."

The guard. "Nodded, yes your highness but this last item. Are you sure you want to desecrate such a scared place? There could be a back lash from the people."

Stasia sighed. "The people already fear me, so it really doesn't matter what they think. Just get those items and get them quickly."

The guard nodded and left her alone. She pulled from her pocket two emeralds and a sapphire. "It sucks having to repay a debt doesn't it? Helpful bit of advice kids don't ask favors of spirits. Paying them back is a pain in the ass."

.o.

Varick looked over at the team about to board the ship nervously he taping his fingers together.

"Ok so I have some good news and some bad news."  
Mako shook his head. "What's the bad news?"

"Well after doing a test run with Bolin, and the plane, the problem is noise. It's just too loud to not be noticed when landing, true the thing flies above radar and has all the gadgets needed to find our missing cannon but when it flies under radar it's too loud and will be picked up just by people hearing it."

Iroh sighed. "Ok, that's not good, the reason you guys are even coming in the plane is to avoid detection."

"I know I know which is why I have good news!"

Mako tilted his head to one side. "You figured out how to muffle the sound?"

"Nope! But I did figure out how to drown it out." He pulled a sheet and reviled instruments connected to giant black boxes. Holding up a finger Varick took one of the guitars and strummed it, causing a sound to emanate form the black box (clearly now a giant speaker) that didn't sound anything like the instrument and knocked a few of them over. "I call it Rock and Roll! Originally I made these things to blast as rocks to make them break but all it seemed to do was make them roll over thus the name."

Iroh looked at the instruments dubiously. "And what are we supposed to do with them?"

Varick rolled his eyes. "You play them! And here I thought you were from Omashu the land of show biz. Look you know the night we're set to get in, so on that night hold a huge concert and blast these things so that those in the immediate vicinity can hear only this." He pointed to some people Iroh knew form Omashu. "I've even invited some of the best musicians to play!"

Iroh waved at them. "Ok, but one problem: how are we going to even have such a concert?"

Varick pointed to Izeem. "This guy!"

The teen paled. "Me? What am I going to do?"

Varick put his arm around the youth. "Simple you're going to tell dear old mom and dad you're bringing them a present." He pointed to instruments. "The latest musical crazy from Omashu! Rock and Roll!"

The teen gulped. "Ok."

Varick patted the boy on the shoulder and moved back to the center of the group. "So it takes about a week to get to the Fire Nation Capital so you have that time to master these instruments, figure out how singing works, and write enough master piece songs to keep a crowd entranced for at least an hour, and you've got to play loud."

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Great! Let's just add that to the list, right after teaching those two," He pointed to Mako and Bolin, "drag which with their body types and personalities is not going to be easy at all."

Dragona rolled her eyes. "I've got that Irony dear. I was able to get you into shape; these two babies will be nothing. You just work on getting those songs done. I've heard you sing you've got the pipes for it."

Iroh pouted. "How do I even write for a genera that has just been invented, what type of songs are rock and roll songs even?"

Varick shrugged. "I don't know except that I know they're different, full of energy while encompassing all the pain, rage, lust, love, and frustration of life!"

Iroh sighed. "Well I have pain, rage, and frustration in spades."

Varick patted him on the back. "Well good! Use all that to write a plethora of rock songs that will pull the audience's heartstrings and keep them oblivious to the fact they are being invaded! Use all that pain from seeing you dear, battered, dismembered, wife to good use and not just a reason to mope around and eat copious amounts of ice cream!"

Mako face palmed and shook his head. "We are going to need to stock up on more ice cream and fire extinguishers now." He mumbled.

A/N: Hey guys sorry about that last chapter but had to be done. Also as you may have guessed (or not) things are starting to be wrapped up and the end is near. I have the rest of the story written (in rough draft form) and will be up loading this on a regular basis. Please as always comment if you feel so compelled and I'll see you later.


	33. Chapter 33

~Chapter 33~

~Sail Away~

It was a strange sensation having no need to sleep or a reason to be awake. To have a perception of where you where but at the same time knowing you were nowhere and there was nothing to perceive. She couldn't go anywhere so Korra stayed where she was and thought and pondered. She looked back at her lives and finally came to her first life the one that started the wheels in motion and how it compared to the fairly tale version passed down for centuries.

She had been ship wrecked yes, but she had been running away from a marriage she didn't want as well. The story always made it sound like she had just happened onto the island and Occam was there. This was pure fiction; he had seen the ship go down and used his water bending and swimming ability to look for survivors in the storm. He found her and when he came up for air his ship and crew were gone so he made an ice raft and sailed to the nearest island to wait for rescue. They were there for almost a year and like the story said fell in love. Occam was a good warrior and hunter, but also kind and gentile. He didn't take from her what he wanted and leave her to recover like the man she was meant to marry; she wasn't an object to him. She was something to be respected, treasured, loved. Who wouldn't fall in love with a man that treated her like that?

When the ship finally came to rescue them she begged the captain to let her go with Occam and not return to the Fire Nation but he had his orders and brought her home alone. Before they parted Occam gave her a necklace with the crest of the Sothern Water tribe telling her that if she was ever able to get to the south pole to show that and they would welcome her and bring her to him.

Heart broken she returned home only to find her people at war with his. Terrified that her father's soldiers in battle would kill him she met with the Fire Lord to ask that the war be stopped and peace be established. Maybe she was too bold to suggest an alliance by marriage between her and the chief's son but she was already pregnant with his child so in her mind what was the harm? Her father's rejection and the misguided drowning by her brothers was the harm. Before she spoke to her father she had asked the moon for a favor that she would see her love again. Apparently back then the spirits were assholes as the spirit granted her wish with the added bonus that she would have unlimited chances until the birth of first child.

Looking back now, Korra could see that was just there so the spirits could watch the same tragic tail of love play out over and over again. She smirked, well that was over and while see was currently trapped in a gem she did have the satisfaction of having finally won.

She wrapped herself up in a little ball. Yeah she had won, but it didn't feel like victory. It didn't seem worth all the pain or all her lives. She wasn't going to relive the same horrible fate over again but she was alone. Alone.

.o.

Mako knocked on Iroh's cabin door, a few seconds later he was told to enter. He opened the door to find Iroh surround by papers and a half empty tub if chocolate ice cream.

Mako picked up one of the papers and read it aloud. "I tried to clear my name, I hung my head, all in red, I could see you baring down on me." He looked up at Iroh. "Wow very angsty have the melody yet?"

He nodded. "Yeah the guys Verick got have been playing with these instruments for a few weeks now and had a bunch of melodies without lyrics which is what I'm writing." He glanced down at Mako's feet, which were currently in heels. "How's that going?"

Mako looked down. "Well it's been all of ten minutes and I'm already in pain."

Iroh moved some of the papers. "Well then sit down, we don't need you limping because you got blisters. It's a dead give away."

Mako sat down. "So how are you doing? And I'm not referring to the writing," he looked around at the stacks of papers, "It seems you've got that covered."

Iroh leaned back and shrugged. "I'm keeping myself distracted. Trying to think of things I can do to help and not-not her." Iroh took a bite of ice cream.

Mako looked at the tub. "How much have you had today?"  
"Just half this tub, it was full this morning."

"It's 10am, technically it still is morning."

"Well I've still had only half a tub."

Mako shook his head. "Dude this isn't healthy, I know you need time to morn but wallowing in ice cream can't be the best way."

Iroh's eye narrowed. "Well the only other thing that sound good is punching Rohku's wife until my knuckles bleed, or drinking myself blind."

Mako nodded slowly. "Those aren't good options either." Mako took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, seeing as the best thing for you is to distract yourself, do you have enough songs to last an hour or more?"

Iroh nodded. "I think I might have enough songs but I have no idea if my voice can hold out for the entire thing. I'm not exactly a trained singer."

Mako nodded. "Well Bolin can kind of sing, but he's needed else where." He tapped his chin. "I bet there's someone on this ship that can at least fill in as another lead singer so you don't lose your voice."

Iroh handed him a bunch of papers and stood up. "Well why don't we see how well you do? The 'band' is about to start practicing with the new lyrics and the song I just gave you can work as a duet. If you'd call two men having an argument a duet."

Mako looked at the papers. "Every hero was once, every villain was once just boy with a bad attitude?"

"It was something my grandfather would say to my father when ever me or my brothers would act up and he was worried we were doomed to be evil overlords. I guess two out of three ain't bad."

He shrugged. "Well I guess can't hurt to try and sing. I do love singing in the shower."

Iroh smirked. "Yeah, Link told me when I baby sat him."

Mako groaned. "Ug kids, is any information safe?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, not with them." He started to walk down the hall. "Hey do you think when this is all over Sona and Link can have a play date? I think they might just get along."

"I don't see why not." Mako fallowed behind Iroh. "If I had an idea for a song could I write it and show you?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, two heads are better then one and we need all the help when can get. What type of song did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about one about my ex-wife and how I'm still in love with her."  
"Well now I'm intrigued, go for it."

.o.

Stasia stood on the roof of the palace the sapphire in one hand and an old water tribe necklace. A hooded figure riding a black dragon landed near her. The figure dismounted and walked to her.

"Do you have the items my master asked for?"

She handed the items over. "There, you have the soul of Mi'tem and some old jewelry that was stuck in a very sacred statue. Are we square? Is your master happy? My I live my life with out fear now?"

The hooded figured examined the gem and nodded. "Yes, your debt has been repaid. My master will be satisfied, you may live knowing you are free of debt."

Stasia nodded and watched the hooded figure fly off. "Good, I don't like being in debt to anyone."

A/N: Ok so here's a bit of information I was never able to fit into the story and that was both Mi'tem and Occam had loyal pets that were also on the island with them. Mi'tem had a small black dragon and Occam had an artic panther. After their masters' death they acted like protectors of their tombs and their descendants took over form them when they past. (as seen by what happened to Rohku in the south pole)


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: hey guys if at any point you're confused and want to tell me please: be specific especially if you're a guest (because I can't respond directly to you if you are). I don't want to leave lose ends.

Edit: Redid this chapter to hopefully make things more clear. I have to apologies because in my head it works great and I understand it clearly but that does not all ways mean I translate that well. Sorry :(

~Chapter 34~

~Viva~

Mako took a gulp of water and looked at Iroh. "So I'm guessing after three hours of practice I'm in the band?"

Iroh nodded drinking some of his own water. "Yup, you are officially part of the…hey guys what is our band name?"

"How about the blue spirits?" Karrem offered walking in.

"And have Rohku figure out who one of the lead singers is in five seconds? Um…no."

"The Boomerangs? Cause you're coming back?"

Iroh shook his head. "Dad, that's a horrible name too."

"The Dragons of the West!"

"Dad! How about we use a name that won't tip my brother off? The goal is not to die during the first song."

Mako snorted. "How about we call ourselves 'Nothing to see here', that shouldn't tip him off."

"I hate you both."

"Or how about 'At least we aren't the Ember Island Players!'?" Karrem asked smiling.

"That name is impractically long and no."

"The Fire benders who won't kill Rohku?"

"Red Zepplins!" Offered Jet, the drummer.

"Angst! We have Angst!"

"Not plotting to kill you."

Iroh buried his face in his hands. "Ugg."

"Hey I don't hear that low flying airplane!"

"The meat and sarcasm guys!"  
"Hi! Mom!"

"Gay boys' flying dragon show!"

"We're not all gay!"  
"Denial!"

"The Foaming Mouth Guy Band!"

"Hey! If you cut this guy's hair he'd totally look like your dead brother-band."

"Divorced and Widowed."

Iroh looked at the group. "Go sit in a corner! All of you, now! We can think of a name later, it's not that important. Let's just take a break." He stood up. "Yeah, let's do that. I'm going to go take a nap or something." He rubbed his temples. "I think you guys gave me a migraine."

.o.

Honora arranged the flowers in her room for the fifth time that morning. She stepped back admiring her handy work before frowning and redoing the whole thing. Zuko watch her frowning.

"Honora you had them prefect before. Please stop."

She looked over at her father and pouted. "But if I don't make sure they're prefect Karrem might not return safe." She hung her head. "I didn't pay the flowers in my room any attention the day Iroh di-disappeared or when Lafey was injured, I can't chance it. They must be prefect." She went to reach up to fix another flower but Zuko stopped her.

"They're prefect, my dear. Now let us go and see how Lafey is doing today. Hmm?" He looked at his daughter with warm but pained eyes. "I think she might be better today."

They walked down the halls of the palace as people drifted by in a daze. Zuko frowned, if he were younger he'd have done something but as it was he was over 90 and if he did strike out he didn't know what would happen to Honora. He shook his head and hid the pain he felt for his own people, they lived in fear of the witch in the palace and he couldn't blame them. While he rarely thought about his own father he knew somewhere he was laughing at him and calling him weak.

They walked into a room where Lafey sat, doll like, at a table set for tea. She was dressed in a girly outfit the real Lafey would have torn to shreds and had a giant pink bow in her hair. Zuko put a hand on her shoulder catching her attention. She greeted them with a smile. "Hello Mother, Grandfather, are you here for tea?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes we are. I see you've already set the table."  
She smiled her eyes vacant. "Yes, I was able to do it all myself too!"

Zuko nodded sadly. "I'm impressed." _Uncle I wish you were here maybe you could help me. I'm so old and yet the family I thought was so strong is crumbling like the first dynasty._

.o.

In her prison, Korra perceived everything and nothing, as there was nothing to perceive and then out of the void came a voice, a deep soft fatherly voice. Calling to her.

"…Mi'tem?...Child?"

"I am no child. I have existed for hundreds of years, I am no child." Korra answered as a warmth wrap around her, it was a safe warmth not a burning heat or anything painful.

The voice chuckled. "And yet to me you still are, sweet princess of the first dynasty, your many years upon this earth would hardly amount to a tenth of mine."

"Fine, you're an old spirit what do you want?"

"You do not even ask my name? Have you lost your manor's princess?"

"Maybe, What is your name spirit?"

"Agni."

"So the spirit of fire and of the sun, to what do I owe this visit to my prison?"

In Korra's perception a gold dragon appeared the head facing her but the body wrapped around her. It wasn't threatening more like a protective coil to keep her warm.

"I am here to apologies, my child. You asked the moon for help and I became jealous and contributed to your misery."

She tiled her head. "It's not like a spirit to apologies. What is your game?"

"No game, I truly am sorry for how I have treated you and let your tragic life keep repeating."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Why? What changed your mind?"

The dragon if possible looked sheepish. "Well, the new moon spirit did not approve of the arrangement." The dragon looked away. "Yue can be quite wrathful when she wants to be, but she did show me the error of the past. So here I am, a visitor in your prison, to ask for forgiveness and to bestow a gift as a further token of my regret. Even if you do not forgive me, I shall give you my gift."

The dragon looked back at Korra and she petted the dragon's snout but didn't look him in the eye. "It does me no good to hold a grudge against you, or any of the other spirits, so I forgive you, Agni." She looked back up. "So what is your gift? Is it your company so I don't have to be alone anymore? Or is it away out of here and to a place of peace?"

The dragon nuzzled her shoulder. "You will see."

"When?" Korra asked, as the dragon became a gold inferno around her.

Far beyond the flames the walls of her prison cracked, shattered, and fell away. She felt hot like she herself had become the inferno. In her ears she hear a pulsing thud like a drum keeping prefect time. She felt light, heavy, and balanced all at once. All she saw was golden flames and for a moment she was nothing but that and then she was something again, the pulsing thud became a beating heat, the heaviness became flesh and the lightness became her strength, the warmth became came her own, and her eyes saw the last moments of a sunset. Then the gold flames died away and her lungs filled with air for the first time. She was too weak to stand on her new legs and she feel into strangers's arms and her eye closed.

.o.

Iroh looked at Dragona and shook his head. "I don't even want to know how you got a sore throat. I don't, but what are we going to do? You were supposed to be such a distraction my brother won't notice anyone else."

Dragona frowned and flipped Iroh the bird.

Iroh crossed his arms. "Oh that's real nice." He sighed running his hands through his hair. "What are we going to do? He's going to figure out it's me for sure, just like dad did."

Karrem looked at Iroh and suddenly smiled. "What if you distract him? Do a version of your General Irony act and he'll be so caught off guard by the whole drag queen thing he won't look further then that."

Iroh looked at his father. "You want me? To do what? You realize my first instinct when I see him is going to be to punch him right?"

"Yeah, but you're also a good actor." Karrem sighed. "Look it's either that or we dress Mako in drag and make him do the hula!"

Mako looked up from him book. "Huh?"

Iroh shook his head. "Find I'll do it. The other option won't work in a million years."

Mako crossed his arms. "Why? I'm already dressing in drag!"

"Yeah, but seriously, you are so stiff there is no way you could move your hips and do the Hula."  
"I'll show you hip movement!" Mako paused and blinked. "I well retract that statement and thank you for being the distraction so I don't have to do the Hula."

.o.

Iroh looked over at the ship's captain. "How long until we make port?"

"Two hours Sir, I would start getting ready and changed if I were you. No doubt the Fire Lord will be meeting his son at the docks."  
Iroh nodded. "No doubt in deed."

.o.

Mako rubbed his rib cage. "I can't breath L'ten, how did you manage to run through the streets of Omashu with your waist snitched so much?"

Iroh snickered. "Years of practice Mari, years of practice." He walked over and adjusted the scarf around Mako's neck. "You need to keep this scarf almost to your chin or else people will see your Adam's apple." He stepped back. "There now most people will think you're a real girl."

Mako looked at himself in the mirror. "Now I know what Korra meant when she said she felt painted. I think there's a inch of makeup on may face and can some one please explain to me why this outfit looks like the one Asami wears all the time?"

Dragona smirked and spoke in a very horse voice. "Because your ex-wife has excellent taste." She snapped a picture. "And I promised a good friend that I'd help you get into her pants, not what she meant I know but it's a start. Smile child you look cute!"

Iroh looked over at Bolin. "And how are you doing?"  
Bolin looked down and back up. "Is there a reason why you and Mako are total knock outs and I'm the fat one?"

Dragona patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry but you're shoulders and thick muscular arms would make it too obvious that you're a man if we tried to go the same route as the other two. So we had to go the other way. Look on the bright side you can still breathe."

Mako nodded and gasped. "Trust me, it's better to breath, Bo." He looked at Iroh. "What ever you were paid to do this was not enough."

Iroh smirked. "From your mouth to my boss's ear, and you're not even in high heels."

"What? These are like 3 inch heels!"

"Exactly."

"Cut the chit-chat ladies," Karrem walked in sporting his royal uniform, "We're about to dock." He looked at Iroh and shook his head. "Why are you prettier than your sister?"  
Iroh shifted his weight to one leg and put a hand on his hip. "Because I was always the pretty one."

Karrem glanced up at the ceiling and mouthed something. "Ok, let's go and hopefully not end up dead."

"Amen to that." Iroh mumbled under his breath fixing his hat and smoothing out his black dragon army uniform.

.o.

Korra wasn't sure if she was dreaming or wishing but she sat on the hill over looking the graveyard. She was leaning against Iroh and all her friends were around her eating food and laughing. In the distance she could hear her daughter laughing and squealing with delight. Mako was holding Asami's hand and Bolin had his arms around Opel who was holding a small bundle.

Everything was warm and hazy like she was seeing it thought rose tinted glass. She looked up at Iroh who was smiling down at her. He kissed her and it was just as sweet as the first time. She rested her head against the dream Iroh's shoulder and felt his arms wrap around her and then it was all gone.

Korra's eye fluttered open and she sat up. She was in a stone room that had a view of the sea. The sun was just starting to rise. Sleeping on one side of the room next to a gold mirror was a black dragon so much larger then Druk. Korra shook her head she couldn't remember the dream she had just had, her name. The memories in her head were jumbled and miss matched along with the many reflections of a different face. She rose to her feet and waked to the mirror to see her reflection. A golden-eyed woman with light brown skin and black hair looked back. It was her first face but not, the red tattoos that had once been there were gone. She looked at her hands they did not have the scars of her first life. This body looked like her first body but it was new.

"Was this your gift, Agni?" She mumbled.

A sudden sound behind her made her turn to see a man with the same dark skin and red and white markings on his face. He wore an impressive headdress and decorative clothing. He bowed his head.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Princess Mi'tem, and welcome home."

Korra looked around her. "Home?"

The man nodded. "Yes, Home."

Korra shook her head. "But how? I was dead." She looked at hands."Am i in the spirit world or where ever we go after death?"

"No, The Golden Dragon Agni spirit of Fire and the Sun, gave you the gift of a second chance to live again. To be the princess you were so long ago."

Korra shook her head again trying to make everything clear. "I don't understand my memories seem jumbled, was I the avatar?"

The man sat down. "In a part life you might have been, but you are Mi'tem now. Your memories will sort themselves out eventually just give it time, Princess. There is no need to rush here."

A/N: Ok another chapter done, I'll see you all later I hope you enjoyed. Comment if you feel so compelled. :)~C.C.


	35. Chapter 35

~Chapter 35~

~Shattered Me~

Both Rohku and Zuko met the ship at the docks, The elder man hung back while Rohku stepped forward his attention immediately going to Zechi who wasn't hand cuffed or bound in anyway. The fire lord raised an eyebrow.

"Are they really letting you run loose on a ship?"

Zechi shrugged. "What can I say? I'm not the best swimmer and they kept me away from pointy objects and shards of glass."

Rohku signaled two guards to escort Zechi away. "Don't rough him up, he is still part of the royal family." Rohku moved to Karrem. "Well, it looks like you finally decided to come home father, mother's missed you terribly."

Karrem looked down. "I'm sorry, I caused her pain but I had some things to attend to."

Rohku raised an eyebrow. "Like trying to find my lost brother? I heard about that mission. How did that go? Have you finally given up hope like the rest of us?"

"The child I once held is no more." He sighed. "I don't look forward to telling your mother the grim news."

Rohku sighed and patted his father's shoulder. "I know it's hard getting final confirmation that Iroh's gone, but we must remember he wasn't really the strongest. Now he's with grandpa Sokka and they are probably terrorizing where ever we go to in the next life." He gave his father a sad smile. "We can wait to tell mother about Iroh, she needs that hope right now."

He looked past his father at General Howl and the rest of the group. Howl stepped forward. "General Howl of the United Forces, I'm here on orders from President Riko. We have things that must be discussed."

He nodded. "I will have my people get in touch with you. Who's the tall woman in uniform behind you?"

Iroh stepped forward hand held out his hand. "General L'ten, Black Dragon army of Omashu."

Rohku shook it tentatively. "And why are you here?"

"Afraid I to be the barer of more bad news, shame about your bother, by the way." L'ten spoke quickly. "But on to my news. The Avatar is dead and," He put a wrapped sword in Rohku's arms. "I believe this is yours. It was found with here belongings and your father confirmed you were the rightful owner." L'ten looked back at his clipboard.

Rohku looked down at the sword. "Wait, how did she come in to possession of this?"

L'ten shrugged. "Get a medium and ask her." He flipped to some papers and jutted out one hip. "Ok, so here's why I'm really here because, frankly we could have just mailed the sword. The avatar was legally your bother's wife, by Republic City records, and that's where the snag is because by your laws she is to be buried here with the rest of the royal graves but she's also the avatar, which dictates an anonymous grave." L'ten cringed. "Which kind of already happened. She didn't die pretty but now we have a shit ton of paper work and I have some you need to sigh and have notarized."

Rohku frowned. "Couldn't my father have done this?"

L'ten gave Rohku a look. "He don't wear the crown, so he don't sign the papers." L'ten glanced over at Zuko. "Oh my spirits! You're Fire Lord Zuko!" L'ten practically pranced over to the old man who look petrified by the event. "And your hair is fabulous! I mean really, you're older then dirt but your hair looks great!" He put the clipboard under one arm and touched some of the silver locks. "And it's so soft! Seriously what do you use?"

Zuko looked at his son-in-law. "Karrem, help!"

Karrem shook his head. "Uh, no I've had to deal with that for a whole week on a very small boat. You deal with it or get one of your grandsons to."

Rohku sighed and looked at L'ten. "If I sign those papers will you get out of my hair, and my grandfather's hair?"

L'ten turned and did a dip. "Yes, oh Fire Lord!" He stood up. "I will just need it notarized too."

Rohku groaned. "There's a notary at the palace. We'll sign the papers there." He held out his hand. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to read them while on the way over there."

L'ten handed the board over. "Of course."  
Rohku looked that the board then back to Zuko. "Sorry grandfather and father you two are going to have ride with General L'ten in your carriage. I need to concentrate when reading this and I can't with that," He looked over L'ten who was currently commenting on one of the Fire Nation soldier's utter lack of fashion. "Near me, have fun."

Zuko's eye twitched as he looked at Karrem. "It has the capacity to behave like a human right?"

Karrem made a 'kinda' gesture with his hand.

The old man sighed. "This is going to be a long carriage ride."

.o.

Iroh sighed when the carriage doors were closed and it was on its way to the palace. "So do you think he noticed?" Iroh asked glancing out a window.

Zuko crossed his arms. "That you're a man? Yeah, I think he noticed."

Iroh smirked and spoke in his normal voice. "That wasn't was I was trying to hide."

Zuko looked over at Karrem. "I'd blame Sokka for the craziness but I know it comes from my side."

.o.

Iroh didn't breath until he was in one of the hotel rooms they had checked for bugs and disabled the ones found. Iroh looked over at Mako. "Well that achieved nothing, aside from the worlds most depression carriage ride, and getting papers signed." He sat on the bed and berried his head in his hands. "We are no closer to finding out where her soul is or where the cannon is."

Howl shrugged. " Look on the bright side, we didn't get caught and Izeem's laying the groundwork to get that concert up and running."

Iroh frowned. "Or he's ratting us all out right now and soldiers are going to come crashing through that door any second."

Bolin shook his head. "I don't think that's going to happen. Izeem seems pretty on board with getting that cannon out of his father's hands."

Howl nodded. "Relax, Iroh, have a drink."

"I don't drink."

"Come on, I've seen you knock back beers like they were water! How about this you tell me your favorite drink and I'll go down to the hotel bar and pick it up my self! Name it even if it's a girly drink, I'll order it with a straight face and bring it up."

Bolin looked up. "Hey while you're down there can you bring up a pitcher of Sheryl Temples? I have literally been craving them since Korra made them back in Omashu."

Iroh stood up and headed for the bathroom. "I need to shower, just get me some leachy juice if you must bring me something."

Howl raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you hated leachy juice."

"I do but it's the only drink you couldn't get in Omashu so it's the only one that can't possibly remind me of her." Iroh's eyes glissaded. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go take a shower and wash all this off." He gestured to his face.

He slammed the door and Mako shook his head. "You guys go down and I'll stay here."

Howl nodded. "Do you want anything?"

Mako sighed. "Scotch on the rocks."

The detective watched the two men leave and waited a few moments before nocking on the bathroom door. "Hey Iroh, you ok buddy? You want anything?"

It was a few moments before Iroh responded and even then in was in a softer voice that he could barely make out.

"I want to be back in Omashu sitting in the sun just enjoying the view and have my wife and daughter around me laughing. I want to hold Kor-her close and hear her voice again. So in answering your first question, no I'm not ok and until this whole thing is over and I can at least hug my little girl I won't be."

Mako sighed and sat down next to the door. "I understand, I don't know if this helps at all but, I'm actually really impressed with how strong you've been. Asami only divorced me and those first few weeks I was a barely functioning wreck so if you want to turn on the shower and just cry, I won't judge you."

There was a moment of silence. "Thanks friend, but I can't I don't know why but since that day I can't cry for her, or say her name, or anything. Everyone expects me to have all this emotion pent up but I feel nothing."

There was a long silence where neither of them spoke.

"Hey, Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"If I don't come back, which don't take this as a plan to not because it isn't, but if I don't come back please take care of my daughter. You're the only person I trust to raise her and teach her how to firebend. I know you'll be as good a father to her as you are to Link."

Mako nodded. "Yeah, I'll take care of her Iroh. She won't live the life of a princess but she'll have all the love and attention she needs."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mako leaned back and thought for a moment. "This isn't gay right? What we're doing here?"

"If this was a different story it would be." He heard Iroh laugh. "So to manly this conversation up because we have to by social convention what do you like most about girls?"

Mako looked down at the outfit he was still wearing. "Well not their clothing." He smiled hearing Iroh laugh through the door. "So odd question but I have been trying but I can't see Korra as a fire nation girl, what did Mi'tem look like?"

"She was actually a descendent of the Sun Warriors the first Dynasty ruled over what we now think of as normal fire nation citizens but her family conquered my people generations before she was born." He took a deep breath. "So as for what she looked like, she had these bright gold eyes like polished gold, jet black hair and this light copper skin, not as dark as a water tribe but darker then alabaster."

Mako nodded. "So she if she was a sun warrior did she have any of those red tattoos I always see in the paintings of them?"

"Yeah, she had a design around her eyes and some markings on her arms and legs. The thing I remember most was the two dragon tattoo she had that started on her back and ended on his chest. The black dragon tattoo she had in her past life was almost an exact replica of half of it now that I think about it. Spirits, Mi'tem was a knock out, hourglasses had nothing on her."

Mako could almost hear the smile in Iroh's voice. "I can bet. Hey not to ruin the moment but are you going to take a shower or not?"

"Yeah, still planning on showering why?"

"Can you help me out of this corset first? And help me up? I think I'm stuck and I can't breath."

Iroh chuckled. "Sure."

.o.

Karrem was practically bowled over by Honora when he walked into the room where she had been taking tea with what was left of his family.

"Oh, thank the spirits you're alive and ok!"

Karrem looked over a Zuko confused. "Did something happen I don't know about?"

Zuko shook his head as he walked past and sat down. "No, Honora has just been worried sick that you would not come home."

Karrem patted Honora's back. "It's ok my love, I came back safe and sound" He smiled. "And I brought back Zechi too!" He pointed to Zechi who was just walking in rubbing his wrists.  
Honora stood up and slowly walked over to her son. "Zechi? Have you come home at last?"

Karrem could see Zechi's heart breaking looked at how his once strong mother had changed. He nodded. "Yes mother I have."

Honora hugged him. "Please don't ever go off like that again."

Zechi sighed. "I promise never to do something like that again."

Karrem walked over to Zuko. "You didn't talk much in the carriage, are you ok?"

Zuko put his cup down. "I'm over 90 years old and currently doing the best in my family, this is including the one in four inch heels, how the hell do you think I'm doing?"

Karrem sighed. "Point taken." He sat down and looked over at Lafey who was reading a pink book.

Lafey looked up and smiled seeing her father, however her eyes still had a vacant sheen. "Father! You're back! I'm sorry I didn't notice you walk in." Stood up and walked clumsily over. "How was your trip?"  
Karrem forced a smiled. "My trip was good, I brought your eldest brother back with me. How are you doing? I see your balance has improved."

Lafey smiled "Thanks, but how good am I ever going to get with just one real leg?" She lifted up her skirt to show the prosthetic leg. "But thank you, I have been working really really hard on it." She smiled. "So would you like to have tea with me?"  
Karrem nodded but felt a spark of hope because for one fraction of a second his real daughter had shown through before being pushed back down.

"Would you mind if I talk to your grandfather for a bit? I promise afterward I'll have tea with you"

Lafey nodded her head. "Ok, I'll be back in a bit." Lafey grabbed her book and made her way across the room to sit by Zechi and her mother.

"The Avatar is really dead, huh?" Zuko looked down. "So I have out lived two avatars?"

"Sadly yes, but I don't think we should just give up."

"No, this family and country have suffered enough. I take it there is a plan, you didn't put him in that outfit just for laughs, did you?"

"No. There is a plan to at worst to limit his power at best take him out of power."

"Can I play a part?"  
"Help your great grandson convince your grandson to allow a rock concert."

"What the hell is a rock concert."  
"It's a bit like hell but we need the noise and distraction…for reasons"

Zuko nodded. "Then you have my help, I don't have to wear a dress to I?"

Karrem smirked. "No, but in that robe who can tell the difference?"

.o.

Two days later Iroh was calmly reading his book when Bolin entered the hotel room Iroh shared with Mako. Security must be top priority! ~_Mako during the selection of rooms. _They had by some stroke of luck gotten the ok for the concert and were now resting before the big even in three days

"Hey, Iroh I have a question for you." The earthbender asked fiddling with his hands.

Iroh marked his page and looked up. "Yes? What is it?"

"Do you think Mako's in the closet?" Bolin was clearly uncomfortable with the question.  
Iroh glanced over at the empty closet. "No, I think he's in the shower."

There was a long awkward pause before Bolin slowly nodded and left the room. "Well Ok, then." He said before closing the door.

Five minutes later Mako walked out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, his hair soaking wet. Iroh didn't even look up from his book. "Your brother thinks you're gay and asked if you were in the closet."

Mako raised an eyebrow and went to find some clean clothes. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him you were in the shower."

"Well ok, so do you think I'm in the closet?"  
Iroh looked up from his book. "Yes, I think you're in the closet."

Mako stuck his head out and looked at Iroh. "And you think that why?"

Iroh looked down at his book. "Because you're standing in it."

Mako frowned. "How long have you been awake? You're being far more literal than normal."

Iroh checked his watch. "About 50 hours now. I want to finish this book, I've got about three more chapters."

Make shook his head, pulled on his paints and took the book away from Iroh. "You can finish this later, you need to sleep we have the concert soon and everyone needs to be on their A-game including you." He pointed to the bed. "Now get into that bed before I make you. And I want you to actually sleep so take off your outer clothes."

"You know stuff like this is why your brother is wondering about your orientation." Iroh said pulling his shirt off. "Remember you're my body guard not my keeper."

Mako frowned and crossed his arms. "I am your keeper, if it wasn't for me you'd be a drunken mess wallowing in your own…"He paused looking at Iroh who was already asleep. "Sorrow." Mako shook his head and pulled the covers up.

.o.

Korra leaned back listening to the radio trying to recall if she had ever heard the songs before. Earlier someone had brought her some dinner that she didn't feel like eating. She felt empty and only whole when she dreamed but every time she work she couldn't remember the dream. She sighed and petted the dragon's snout.

"Oh, Nix I wish I could remember things right." She rested her head against the dragon. "Maybe then it wouldn't be just you and me."

A/N: hey guys I'm hoping this was a much-needed lighter chapter. I want to thank you all again for all of your support and I'll see you later.~C.C.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Really long chapter ahead, but it is not the final chapter.

~Chapter 36~

~Another Hero~

Outside the curtain Iroh could hear the crowd. "I'm not sure what's more impressive that Izeem actually was able to convince Rohku to have this or that so many people weren't threatened to come and we still have a full arena." He adjusted his guitar. "Has it really gotten so bad here that going to a concert of a completely new kind of music is something to be flocked to?"

Mako shrugged. "I don't know maybe the combination of the entire Royal Family's going to it and tickets were free might have had something to do with it."

"Or the great add a campaign." Howl offered walking on to the stage.

Iroh frowned. "What what add campaign?"

"This add campaign." He held up a poster, which Iroh took and read aloud.

"Full of angst? So is our lead singer!" Iroh just looked up and glared at the rest of the band. "Listen to the product of his pain, Friday night at the outdoor arena for a trip in to a brand new type of music. Tickets free." Iroh looked back up. "I hate you all. By the way did we ever figure out a name for our band? We don't have one on the poster and if you say it's General Irony's band of misfits I will hurt someone."

Mako smirked. "No but you might have liked that one better."

Iroh grimaced. "What are we called?"

"Mutiny of the Leviathan."

Iroh sighed. "Well at least we aren't Agni Kai, or Prodigal Son, but really? The Leviathan was my ship. Don't you think it will tip Rokhu off?"

Howl shrugged. "It could but it's too late to change it now."

Iroh shook his head. "If that name tips him off before it's time and we live I will kill you all and laugh as you burn."

"Easy there Ozia." Mako stepped back. "And just for the record I voted for Black Doors." He checked his watch. "Ok we're on in three minutes, Bolin is in place and hopefully will be starting as soon as we do to make the air field. Asami and the other's should be coming in low in about 20-30 minutes." He looked at Howl. "You need to get off the stage and on the radio. Signal to us when they're in and when they are down."

Howl nodded. "Will do, break a leg guys." He walked away then paused and turned. "Oh and this concert is being broadcast live via radio so no pressure but pretty much everyone is listening to this thing. Have fun!"

Mako gulped. "Everyone?"  
Iroh looked over. "You're not getting stage fright over there are you? Mr. ex-probender?"  
Mako gave a nervous laugh. "Me? No, I'm good. I'm great!"

Iroh shook his head. "You can do this you aren't even playing the first song. You can sit in the wings if you need to. You're only pretending to play anyway." They had tired and failed to get Mako to master the base in one week.

Mako shook his head. "No, because if don't stay firmly glued to this spot I'm never going to get out here." He gave Iroh a smiled before pulling his fedora over his eyes. "I'll be fine once the music starts."

Iroh nodde and pull his own down to cover on eye. "Ok, well let's do this, remember our goal is to be loud and distracting. Good is a bonus."

.o.

Zuko sat perfectly still when the music started; it was instrumental for the first minute. He took a deep breath as the man on the stage started to sing.

_The sirens are screamin'_

_And the fires are howlin'_

_Way down in the valley tonight_

_There's a man in the shadows_

_With a gun in his eye_

_And a blade shinin' oh so bright_

He leaned over to Karrem who was sitting next to him. "If this hell, I like it." He looked over at Lafey who was seated on his other side. She had been dressed like a doll in a pink dress and hair pulled up in an extravagant bun. She was just as stiff and unmoving as usual. While he listened to the music he watched her face for any sign that she was there fighting to get out of what ever haze Stasia had her in.

.o.

Korra looked over at the radio as the music flooded out. She walked over to hear it better. That voice she had heard it before, somewhere.

_~Oh baby, you're the only thing_

_In this whole world_

_That's pure and good and right_

_And wherever you are_

_And wherever you go_

_There's always gonna be some light~_

Korra closed her eyes and remembered. She was sitting on a bed in a small apartment with a baby snuggled in her arms. She could hear a shower running and someone singing, the same singing on the radio. Her eyes shot open and she looked the speaker. "Iroh…"

_~And I know that I'm damned_

_If I never get out_

_And baby, I'm damned if I do_

_But with every other beat_

_I got left in my heart_

_You know I'd rather be damned with you~_

It was like her memoires snapped back in to place all at once. She could remember everything clearly and her last life was clearest of all. Korra got to her feet and walked over to Nix.

"Come on, boy we're going for a flight." She kissed the beast's forehead. "Iroh hates singing to crowds so he much have a reason." She sighed. "Let's just hope that reason isn't to see me again."

.o.

The song, surprisingly, ended in applause and they started their next song before the crowd could die down and possibly hear anything else. Iroh silently prayed that they would drown Asami's plane out and not just add musical accompaniment. He looked over at Mako and started to sing the second song.

"_They say you never come home,_

_boy you been drivin' too fast_

_When you gonna shape up,_

_how long is this gonna last_

_You may be laughin' today,_

_but listen to some good advice_

_An' take a look at tomorrow_

_in a workin' man's weary eyes_

_You gotta pick a career,_

_go for the gold_

_Smile for the camera,_

_do what you're told"_

Mako having finally found his courage didn't miss his cue and shot his part back at Iroh, like the angry youth he was portraying.

"_Well you can take away the ladder 'cos I ain't gonna climb it!_

_If there's a stairway to heaven I swear I'm gonna find it!_

_Well there are winners and outlaws and leaders and lovers_

_Behind every man in the news_

_And one thing I know is behind everyone_

_there's a boy who had nothin' to lose_

_Behind every man who has somethin' to say_

_There's a boy who had nothin' to prove_"

.o.

Asami turned her radio down and looked back at Tenzin who was sitting behind her going over some notes. "They just finished their second song. Got to say I'm not sure who they got singing, but they have some pipes on 'em. Have you picked up the cannon on your machine Varick?"

Varick came up to the front and switched the radio from headphones to speaker. "Oh, yes I did got a good fix on its location. Now, let's see what those guys did with my Rock and Roll"

_~Thank you everyone! And welcome! We're Mutiny of the Leviathan! And now while my cosigner rests his voice I'm going to sing a song I wrote.~_

Asami looked at the speaker. "Is that Mako?"

_~While I know she's not here I wrote this for the love of my life, my ex-wife, yeah I hear you laughing, but I wrote this for her and now I'm going to sing it to all of you.~_

Asami tilted her head. "What did he write? And should I feel warm fuzzes or horror?"

Varick shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait to him to do the thing."

~ _Long distance call, in the middle of a rainy night_

_So much static, hardly knew your voice_

_An' you've been cryin', for me to love you like I did before_

_Girl when it comes to you, you know I've got no choice~_

Varick smirked. "I think he was going for flattering but ended up with horror."

_~You put a storm inside me, I wanna head for a safer harbor_

_They all tell me I should give you up, but no man coulda tried any harder_

_Feels like an odyssey that's never gonna reach an end_

_Every time I hear you callin' me, just wanna feel you in my arms again_

_Like a sailor to a siren, like a moth to a flame_

_I know your love might be the death for me, but I run to you just the same_

_Like a sailor to a siren, nothing's gonna keep us apart_

_Crashin' over the wreckage of all the sailor's broken hearts_

_Musta met you when we were livin' in another time_

_Had nothin' but the jealous gods to point our way_

_When men were sailors and a woman was a rocky shore_

_Wailin' like a siren leadin' him astray_

_You've got another woman and you know I've got another man~_

Asami tilted her head. "Is that the right lyric?"

.o.

Iroh looked out at the stage. "Well he fucked that lyric up." Iroh shook his head. "At least he's in tune."

.o.

Bolin turned his head from admiring his handy work to the radio. "What? I knew it! Well I'll ask him later for the details." He pulled his head set on and switched the radio so he could communicate to Asami. "Hey, Runway's ready and the guards on the west side have been taken care of. Over."

~Great Job, Bo, we're coming down now. Get clear of the runway, I'll radio Howl, he'll give the single for them to really blast the place. Over~

.o.

The plane landed picture perfect, after the third try. Asami sat back in her seat and smiled turning up the music while the place sat securely on the runway that until that night had not existed.

She looked over at Varick and the others. "I radioed Howl we're on the ground. Just waiting for his response."

~Right here, miss glad you made it here safe and sound. Over.~

She picked up the mic. "Yeah we're here now tell us, where are we needed? Over."

~Well I think if Su is there she needs to head over here where Stasia is. If anyone knows how to help Bataar Jr. it will be her, but she needs to hurry we only have three more songs and the last one is definitely cause a commotion. Over.~

Asami smirked. "Why? Does it end in, 'I challenge you to an Agni Kai?' Over."

~It might as well. The whole Royal family's here so if you had people set to help Zechi just sent them over here too. Those who where going after the cannon I hope those fancy instruments you came up with to find it worked because I have no idea where it's being hidden. Over.~

"Don't worry howl, we do. Now Tenzin, Lin and Su are on their way to you. Over."

~Lin came too huh? Well we need everyone we can get this place is crawling with zombies, over~

~Zombies?! Over.~

~Yeah, soulless drones curtsey to the Fire Lady, they are literally corps brought back to life just to do her bidding. Avoid them if possible. Over.~

"And if we can't?" Tenzin asked grabbing the mic.

~What's the airbender's stance on destroying reanimated corpses? Over.~

.o.

Korra felt her heart start beating faster as Nix flew lower and she could hear the music being blasted from the stage. Nix landed on one of the tower like houses where the stage was just in view over back of the outdoor concert hall. She petted one of Nix's ears.

"I want to get a little closer look, boy." She whispered before the dragon took off and landed on a house even closer. From her she could see barely see Iroh. "Stay here and listen for my whistle." She slipped off the dragon and into the house below. It was empty and she easily made her way out on to the streets. They were empty too save for the people lurking about. Korra shivered, "I see Stasia made herself at home."

No one stopped her as she walked in to the concert hall and she walked up to the balcony section, from her little fight over here she had seen that many boxes had been empty. She spotted a few guards but they walked in a haze and didn't even notice her. Suddenly the idea that Iroh wasn't himself stuck Korra and she went to the first open door she could to see out on to the stage.

Iroh's eyes met hers for just a second as he started his next song and she sighed in relief, as they were just as sharp and clear as she remembered them. She didn't know if he was even aware that she was there but the words pulled at her heart. The song was singing to her soul and she didn't know why.

_Under your protection, I walked into the night_

_And a thousand men were demons; I don't want to check for life_

_And now we're running through the fields with the fever in my veins_

_And the rain came crashing down; I tried to clear my name_

.o.

Iroh saw a woman appear in one of the empty boxes, she looked so familiar but…no, it had to just be his imagination. She couldn't be here. His gaze changed and he looked right at Rohku who for the first time might of realized who was on the stage singing to them.

_Above my head, all in red, I could see you glaring down on me_

_You said you're not running out, no you're leaving now_

_I will find you, there is no way out_

_I'll keep tracking you down in the still of this night_

_Forever, mine forever_

His focus changed to Stasia whose eyes widened as he sang to her.

_Don't leave your mark on me, I have to reply_

_I'm not staying, no, and I'm not just killing time_

_Don't leave your mark on me, I have to reply,_

_I'm not staying, no_

_I'm not staying, no_

_Mistress of the darkness, accomplice of the night_

_A shadow in the doorway beckons me inside_

_And something led the way though I could not see its face_

_And a voice from deep inside me screamed to get out of this place!_

.o.

Su and Tenzin reached the concert in the middle of the second to last song. Even outside the hall they could make out the words perfectly.

_This nightmare never ends, memories of absent friends_

_Masked illusions stare at me, point the finger silently_

_Stand accused as the jury scares, there's a ghost in here somewhere_

_There's a ghost in here somewhere._

Lin looked over at Tenzin. "Cheery lyrics huh?"

The Airbender just nodded and nocked. Mako opened the door and looked out at the three.

"Howl said that there was three coming." He gestured for them to enter. "Did you run in to any trouble getting over here?"

Tenzin shook his head. "No, there was no one out on the streets, well no one living that is. This place has gotten very creepy and the big black dragon sitting on people's homes doesn't help anything."

Mako tiled his head. "What dragon? Never mind," He pointed to his right, "this corridor leads straight to the upper private boxes where Stasia and the rest of the Royal Family is. There will be some guards to get through but hopefully the next song Iroh's going to sing will be enough of a distraction to lend you some aid and muffle the sounds of a scuffle theses things tent to swam."

Su raised an eyebrow. "What's the song?"

Mako started to run down the hall. "One that's going to tip our hand but if Stasia and Rohku at looking at him, they can't see or care about Asami and the others."

.o.

Iroh could see from his vantage point the look of confusion on Rohku's face. It was like he was trying to recognize a person he had known in childhood, but had grown up and changed.

Iroh left the stage for a quick costume change while a white curtain was raised so only the shadows of the band could be seen. Extremely theatrical he knew, but he was just the distraction for others he was allowed to be theatrical. His new outfit was modified version of his United Forces General's uniform with the left sleeve missing so the burn on his arm could clearly be seen. He pulled his hair back so at least the front looked like how it used to, his grandfather's dragon medallion tucked safely inside his shirt for good luck.

He took a deep breath and signaled to start the music. Maybe it was just rush of doing something completely mental but he couldn't help but feel happy as he sang the first words of his last song.

"_I'm still alive_

_Must have been a miracle_

_It's been a hell of ride_

_Destination still unknown_

_It's a fact of life:_

_If you make one wrong move with the gun to your head_

_You better walk the line or you'll be left for dead"_

The white sheet feel to the ground and Iroh looked right in to his brother's rage filled eyes and he smiled back.

A/N: Ok so all the songs used in this section are real songs by Meatloaf (on of my all time favorites) so in the order they are song, for anyone who wants to know what I heard in my head, here are the songs (some of the lyrics where changed):  
Monster is Lose,

Bad Attitude

Sailor to Siren

Don't leave your Mark on me

Alive


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: hey guys so the song 'sailor to siren' by meatloaf seems to be heavily blocked (at least in the US), the song shows up on two of Meatloaf's cds 'Bad Attitude' and 'Rock 'n' Roll Hero' but I wouldn't go buying the cd just for that song, I love and grew up with the music, but if you're not a fan you're not going to like the music.

~Chapter 37~

Alive

Zechi glanced over at his brother and couldn't stop his smile at the shocked expression. "Little brother grew some balls didn't he?"

Rohku glared at Zechi. "When he get's off stage I'm going to kill him."

Zechi exaggerated a shiver. "Ohh scary! Nice of you to wait to finish the song."

Rohku turned to look back at Iroh who was still looking at him smirking like an idiot. Rohku gestured for Iroh to 'come here' and Iroh shook his head. Zechi snorted as Rohku gestured aggressively pointing to his feet, and Iroh shook his head and kept singing. The Fire Lord pointed to his crown and Iroh pointed to the sky…with his middle finger.

Zechi burst into laughter.

"You find this funny brother?" Rohku growled. "Since when did you become a fan of Iroh?"

Zechi smirked. "That moment I realized all the things you said about him were lies." He clapped his hands together making the chains around his wrists jingle. "And really he is adorable when he dresses like a woman!"

"General L'ten." Infuriated Rohku turned and left the box. "He dares to stand on that stage a mock me? I'll show him. There's a reason I won the war."

Zechi leaned back. "Oh dear, seems our water bender is a bit hot headed." He looked over at his parents who just gaped at him. "What? I'm chained to a chair and have been forced to listen to that racquet for an hour! The sooner it stops the sooner I can get rid of this headache…also Rohku sucks at fighting when agitated."

Stasia stood up and glared down at Zechi. "What game are you playing Zechi? I heard stories of your lust for power, is this another ploy to gain the crown back?"

Zechi shook his head. "No, this time I'm just a pawn but there is something I do want."

Stasia leaned forward. "And what is that?"

Zechi moved in a fluid motion and grabbed Stasia locking her arms and placing a blade to her neck. "I want my sister back."

"I thought you were chained to that chair."

Zechi shrugged. "Well I was but my boyfriend taught me this neat trick on how to get out of them."

.o.

Iroh could see some kind of commotion in the royal box he craned his neck to see better. Suddenly, he was hit from his left side by a wave of water. Iroh turned to see Rohku walking on the stage, rage filling his eyes. The Fire lord formed two icicles and threw them at Iroh who dodged the first and used fire bending to melt the second. The audience was silent unsure is this was part of the show or something else.

Rohku was seething. "You shouldn't have come back little brother!" He pulled the water from the fire suppression system and slammed Iroh with a wall of water. "You should have stayed dead!"

Iroh sent a fireball at his brother. "I didn't really have a choice, not after what your wife did to Korra!" He volleyed another blast of Fire, "Give it up now Rohku! You've already lost this fight!"

"What fight? There is no fight! You can't beat me! You might be the fire bender but I've always been the better bender!" He made a wave that crashed down on the stage shattering parts of it to splinters.

.o.

Korra could see the confused people in the audience. "Come on people, you need to leave or your going to get hurt." She bit her lip and than whistled.

Nix flew over, landing on the roof of the stage and the people below screamed and started to flee. Korra smiled and did the dragon breath move, which Nix mirrored. The result being that those below quickly evacuated the area, leaving only the two men dueling and the guards who seemed to be completely unaware of their surroundings.

.o.

Zuko looked at Karrem as Stasia was escorted out of the box. "Where did you get the dragon?"

Karrem shook his head. "That's not part of our plan." He cringed as another attack shook the box. "We need to get out of here, the boy's are going to destroy this place!"

Zuko nodded. "Never like this theater anyway."

Out in the hall Stasia yelled for guards to come to her aid. They walked like tin soldiers and pointed either their weapons at the group. Zuko braced himself for a fight when a fireball knocked a few of the guards over. Izumi summoned another ball of fire and glared at Stasia. "Tell your puppets to stand down or they will burn."

Stasia chuckled. "You don't have the guts."

"Try me, I will set them all a blaze if you don't tell them to stand down."

Stasia smiled a little too widely. "Then let them burn!"

Out in the distance there was an explosion that shook everything.

.o.

Varick jumped up from the outcropping of rocks he head been hiding behind. "Woo! Now that's what I call an explosion! Took out half the cliff too! Zui Li, make a note of that!"

Bolin looked over at Asami who was breathing heavily. "I can't believe that worked! I can't wait to tell Opel!"

Asami smiled. "Yeah, I bet Link is going to love this as a bed time story." She turned to see soldiers sporting armor from past ages approaching. "That is if we survive that!"

Bolin cracked his knuckles and smirked. "I've always wanted to play bowling for undead fire nation soldiers!"

"Really?"

"I was a child will a good imagination, just let me have this!"

.o.

"What was that?!" Rohku asked.

"I believe big brother, that was your spirit cannon going up in smoke." Iroh said, calmly dodged a wave attack and making it freeze. "And you're not the best bender, anymore bother. Now surrender!"

"Never!" He summoned more water and the two clashed agian.

.o.

Mako ran up the stairs only to almost be hit by a flaming soldier. He looked at Karrem who was water slicing another guard away.

"What happen? Why are you attacking guards?" He moved away as one tried to bite him. "Oh, never mind. So what's the plan?"

Stasia laughed. "You all die!"

Mako gulped. "And what is plan b?"

"You need to get back to the palace." Said a woman walking up to them. Mako gulped, _She looks just like how Iroh described Mi'tem. _The woman looked at Stasia and smirked. "If you're looking for the souls of the living she has they'll be locked away in gems." She looked at Lafey. "Shatter them and they should return to their original bodies should they still be alive."

Mako nodded. "Thanks, um?"

The woman sent a fireball as a group of approaching soldiers. "Mi'tem, now go! Should the Fire Lord win before you can reach the palace all will be lost. Trust me, I've see it before."

Mako nodded. "Of course you have. What are you going to do?"

"I shall make sure that no one interferes with their fight." She pointed to Iroh and Rohku's battle. "The prince needs to win this with out help."

Mako nodded. "Good luck!"

She gave him a smiled. "You too."

Mako gestured for the group to fallow him. Karrem quickly caught up to him. "Do you think that was her? Or some type of phantom? Or a girl with the same name?"

Mako shook his head. "I don't know, but right now we have bigger issues." He looked at the new crop of soldiers. "This is going to be a long night."

.o.

Korra jumped on to Nix's back and watched the duel from the air, Iroh's fire and the moon giving her all the light she needed to see. The two brothers dueled below her with Rohku using his waterbending and Iroh switching depending on which suited him best. They clashed and as the full moon rose overhead the water bending became stronger. The fight itself took on a life of it's own and moved like a dragon crawling down the side of the cliff, down to the sea.

.o.

Rohku gasped standing on the plate of ice floating in the sea. "Why'd you come back? Really? Why!?"

"Because your wife to Korra's soul! She took my Mi'tem's soul and I have to make sure she's finally at peace!"

Rohku laughed. "So you didn't come for the crown? You didn't come for your people? You came for your wife's soul? How selfish a man are you little brother?"

Iroh summoned a giant wave and held it there. "I have never had wish for grandeur or fame but just to be with the woman I love and yet fate has seen fit to rob me of that time and times again and now all I will see that she is at peace!" He sent the wave and pushed Rohku on to the cliff and let it freeze. "If that is selfish to you then so be it." He took the crown form Rohku's head. "But what brought me here and what I intend to do are two different things! I will mop up the mess you and my siblings have made and make the Fire Nation strong once more and you can rot in a cell just like great-grandfather."

He slid down the frozen wave so he was back at sea level. He looked back up at Rohku. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay there until some people come to collect you. This battle is over and you lost."

Rohku scoffed and made parts of the ice wave to ice spears and sent them at Iroh. "This battle is far from over! And it will only end when one of us is dead!" Iroh suddenly felt his body move and contort one it's own. "Did you forget brother? Tonight's the full moon the night for blood bending!"

Iroh moved his arm breaking it free of Rohku's bending and sending a block of ice into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. "No, but even with that I'm still better than you!"

Rohku growled and launched himself at Iroh and used his bending to send them both deep into the dark waters.

.o.

"No, no, no." Korra gasped seeing the two disappears in the waves. She urged Nix lower to the water's surface, her eyes looking for any sign of life. Then a little ways off someone broke through the surf and gasping for air. The man swam to shore towing another along. Korra watched as Iroh collapsed on the beach while his bother lay there asleep or dead, it was hard to tell.

Nix landed on the ground and curled around the group, his breath warming the cool winter air. Korra pulled Iroh close and used her own bending to keep him warm. She watched as he opened and looked into hers.

"Mi'tem?"

She smiled. "Right here, my love." She moved a lock of hair out of his face. "Rest, now you've won."

He pulled her close and then became limp as the last of his energy gave out and he fell asleep. Korra kissed his forehead and she took the water tribe necklace off and wrapped it around his wrist.

"Please, remember this." She whispered giving him one last kiss. She could hear people approaching and sent up a flair to flag them down.

~Two months later~

Fire Lord Iroh sat out side while Sona and her new best friend Link played some kind of game with Sona's pet artic panther Minky. Nagga sat at his feet having decided that he was her new master and barely left his side. He looked at the ancient water tribe necklace in his hands running his fingers over the carved beads. He sighed Rohku was locked away along with Stasia. Zechi had moved back to Omashu and taken over his job as Fire Lord Ozia and was reportedly loving it. Izeem had gong with him. And those who Stasia had trapped?

Lafey tapped him on the shoulder and smiled. They had freed all those trapped by the former fire lady. "Still trying to figure out where those came from my lord?"

Iroh smirked. "You're my sister, it's Iroh and will always be Iroh."

She chuckled as she sat next to him. "That's hardly special your body guard calls you Iroh too. By the way he's in the closet."

"You think so too?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, I literally mean in the closet, with his ex-wife, they've been there for quite awhile now. I hope they're not tangled up in anything important." She tapped her chin then shrugged. "Did you get his request for time off?"

"Yes, his brother is getting married in three days so I gave it too him."

"You're not going?"

"It's a small ceremony, just family." Iroh chuckled. "This ceremony is a bit rush if you get my drift."

Lafey chuckled. "Oh, well. So how are you doing brother? You look good, you know for a man that's been putting a country back together while also helping another country put itself back together. You've been sleeping yes?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I have." He smiled. "It's gotten quite easy of late to do that."

She looked at him. "You know that Sun Warrior woman you appointed as the minister of war? The one that found you and Rohku on the beach?"

"Yes, Mi'tem what about her?"

"I don't like the way she looks at you."  
Iroh took a sip of lemonade. "Is it because she doesn't look at you like that or?"

"You're a widowed man, Iroh, it seems in poor taste for her to look at you like that and the looks you give back are…questionable. You don't want to start rumors."

"Everyone already believes I'm having an affair with my bodyguard. Rumors about my love life are the least of my concern." He looked up at her face. "So if I did perused her you would not approve?"  
Lafey shook her head. "As temporary Fire Lady, until you find someone else to do it, and thus the keeper of propriety I would just caution you to wait a year before doing so publicly. This country needs to see a leader who is more interested in their problems and not who's occupying his bed."

Iroh nodded. "And as my sister what do you have to say?"

"Just don't let her get caught sneaking into your room at night." Lafey tiled her head. "Oh, look who's coming to visit."

Iroh looked at his daughter. "What happened to you?"

Sona, covered in mud and soaking wet, climbed up on Iroh's lap. "Boys are mean, Link pushed me in to the pond."

Iroh rubbed her back. "Now why would he do something like that?" He could see Link hiding behind a bush.

"He says he did it because my dress was on fire."

"Was it on fire?"

"Maybe a little." She looked up at him. "I can still be mad at him right? I mean he still pushed me."

Iroh patted his daughter's head. "I think that's a little unfair to Link." She pouted. "But as long as you're sitting on my lap you can be mad."

She rested her head against his chest. "Then I'm not ever leaving, cause I'm always going to be mad at him." She sat there for a few seconds then jumped back off. "Ok, I'm board. Link? Where are you?"

Iroh watched as she ran off again and looked down at his now muddy clothes. "Well these clothes are done for."

Lafey chuckled. "You're such a good father, I'm pretty sure dad wouldn't not even let her near him." There was a short paused. "Is it just me of is Sona a little spooky?"

"Oh, no Sona is very spooky and her other best friend is the ghost of grandpa Sokka."

"So it's not just me?"

"No."  
"Ok, next question, what happened between dad and chief Tonraq in Omashu? Cause I've heard stories." She turned to look at Iroh. "And you're laughing." She took the drink out of his hand and took a sip. "Well I guess I'll just wait for you to stop." She took another sip. "And I'll drink all of you lemonade."

.o.

It was dark in Iroh's room when someone slipped into his bed and kissed him. Gold eyes looked up at him and fingers ran through his hair. He kissed back.

"Lafey has noticed the way you look at me." He whispered in her ear. "She does not approve."

Korra chuckled. "Too bad, I can't help the way I look at you."

"We could tell everyone it's you."

She sighed. "But they would expect me to be the Avatar again which I'm not." She snuggled against him. "I'm just me now, but we can tell at least our friends who I am. I'm pretty sure Mako already knows, he's always winking at me."

Iroh snorted. "I'll have to talk to him about being subtle." He pulled her close. "So was thinking, this summer we could go to Ember Island. You, me, Sona, just the three of us away from prying eyes." He kissed her neck. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like paradise."

.o.

~one year later~

Asami popped the cork on a bottle of champagne and poured a few glasses. She handed them to those who weren't already drinking lemonade. She held one up. "Here's to actually being back here! It might have taken almost seven years, the addition of some kids" she looked at Korra, "And a new body, but we're finally back at this grave yard, having a picnic. Together again!"

"Here, here!"

The other's clinked their glasses and drank. Bolin smiled as he drained his glass and looked over at Korra who was still cuddling his child.

"Um Korra you've been holding Eevee since Opel handed her to you. You can give her back now."

Korra held the little girl close. "But I don't want to, she's so cute!"

Bolin rolled his eyes. "She needs to wonder around and explore a little." Off in the distance they could hear Sona playing hide and seek with Link and Azulon (visiting from Omashu).

"Fine." Korra put the baby down and let her crawl around. She took a sip of lemonade and looked over at Mako and Asami. "So not that I'm trying to be mean but congratulations on being married again."

Mako snorted. "Thanks Korra…congratulations on being the Fire Lord's mistress."

"Hey!" Korra held up her left hand. "It's fiancé now and soon Fire Lady so be nice."

Mako chuckled. "I will be once you are."

"I was being nice!"

"No you weren't!"

Iroh shook his head. "Play nice you two." He looked over at Asami. "We can't take them any where can we?"

She chuckled. "Nowhere nice at least."

Bolin poured himself another glass. "So Korra, when is the wedding? Where is the wedding?"

"It is set to be in a few weeks, and it will be back in the Fire Nation. You all are invited of course."

Opel nodded. "Of course, so are your parents coming? Do they know? What are Sona's feelings about this whole thing? Does she know?"

"Woah, one question at a time Opel. Yes my parents are coming and yes they know. Sona is ecstatic, and she knows, heck she knew the moment she set eyes on me. I guess sometimes it's good to have the child that seems to know everything." She laughed. "Let's just hope this time Iroh doesn't have to jump through a window."

Iroh nodded. "I'll drink to that."

Mako nodded. "If you would avoid that, as your body guard and still in charge of your well being, that would be great! Also please avoid moving to Omashu and starting a new life, that really makes it hard for me to do my job."

"Well ok, if only to make your life easier." Iroh said laughing a bit.

"So a few weeks, huh?" Asami looked at Korra. "That eager to be married again? No ulterior motives?"

Korra took a guilty sip of her lemonade. "Yeah, that's it! No ulterior motives what so ever."

"Korra!" Asami practically spit out her champagne. "How long?"

She blushed. "I'm only a few weeks late but you know." She made a gesture with her hands. "Better safe then sorry."

Bolin looked at Iroh. "Son of a gun, you excited to be a dad again?"

Iroh gave Mako a look. "I never stopped being a dad, but yes, I am excited at the prospect of having another child and Sona having a little brother or sister."

Asami moved over and gave Korra a hug. "Congratulations, second times got to be easier right?"

"I don't know, but Iroh sure thinks the pregnancy part is going to be easier."

Asami gave Iroh a look. "Do I sense over confidence over there?" She asked smirking.

"No, you're sense a man who has servants to get Korra, her crazy food cravings at three in the morning."

Asami gave Korra another hug. "Well either way, congrats! To both of you."

Korra hugged Asami back. "Thanks."

Asami moved back to sit next to Mako. "And thank the spirits it's not me! I can barely handle Link."

Iroh snapped his fingers. "Darn! I guess we're going to have to take you off the baby sitting list." He looked over at Eevee who was now sitting next to her father drinking out of a Sippy cup. "So, Bolin, any ideas if little Eevee's a earth or air bender?"

Opel chuckled. "The great debate. I think she's an earth bender and he thinks she's an air bender." She gestured a thumb at Bolin.

Bolin shrugged. "What? No one else sneezes with that much power!"

Opel rolled her eyes. "And I say she's an earth bender, I swear I've seen her make rocks move."

Bolin crossed his arms. "Yeah, with air."

Iroh cringed and looked back down at Eevee. "Sorry I asked."

Korra smiled and smoothed out the white sundress she was wearing. "I'm sure which ever element she bends if she's a bender she'll do wonderfully."

Opel smiled. "Thanks."

Just than Eevee sneezed and set the blanket on fire.

~The End~

A/N: It's done! I can't believe it! This was the first story I started on this site and now its done and published! It's really been great guys! I hope you all enjoyed it because I did. There are no plans for any sequels at the moment but I may write a few one shots with this universe in the future. As always comment if you feel so compelled, it's been a blast guys! I'll see you later! ~ Clockwork Captain.


End file.
